Batgirl: The Lillian Wayne Chronicles
by TheOriginalSnapespeare
Summary: Slightly Alternate Universe. A series of one shots about my OC Lillian Wayne. Daughter of Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne, Lilly is the original Batgirl and these are her memories of growing up, being Batgirl, and many other challenges and adventures. This is my first Batman fic, so Reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated!
1. The Beginning pt 1

**The Beginning Part One**

"Mom? M-O-oOo-m? Mom?!" I called as I shuffled across the dirty floor of our very small apartment. If you could even call it an apartment. I was worried to discover that my mother wasn't in the kitchen as usual. _Maybe she's still out?_ I thought disappointedly. I knew she wasn't in the bedroom since I'd just come from there and the bathroom door was swung wide open, so she couldn't be in there. Sighing, I rubbed some grime off the apartment's only window and glared out it as if faith alone would summon my mother. When she hadn't magically appeared after a few minutes, I decided I'd better get myself ready for school. With a glance at the cracked clock that sat by the bed I realized I was late for school, again. As I clicked the apartment door closed behind me a younger voice called to me from across the hall.

"Good morning Miss Lilly!" I turned around to see my neighbor, four year old Jason Todd and his Grandmother standing in the doorway. "Are you going to school?" Jason asked excitedly.

"Morning Jace." I smiled back at him even though I was running late. "Yeah, I'm on my way to school." I said holding up a half-torn composition notebook. "But I've got to run buddy, if I don't I'm going to be late!" I continued smiling and ruffled his hair.

"Well then you best go, we won't keep you." Mrs. Todd smiled back. "Say good-bye Jason."

"Bye-bye Miss Lilly." Waving good-bye I walked down the hall and headed towards school. Even though Jason was only four or five years younger than me, he'd called me Miss Lilly since he was born. Jason's parents and my mom had always been very close, and since we were small Jason's grandmother would babysit us together. When I turned six It was decided that I didn't need a babysitter anymore, so that meant I spent less time with him. Unfortunately, Jason's mother and father had died a year ago so a lot of responsibility had fallen upon Mrs. Todd. Mom and I tried to help them out whenever we could, but we had problems of our own.

* * *

That afternoon, I returned from school to find our apartment was just the way I'd left it that morning. My mother was still missing in action. I began to feel a little panicked. Mom never strayed from home this long without telling me. I paced the floor nervously. That was when I spotted the large yellow envelope on the counter. Inside was a few official looking pieces of paper, and two small white envelopes, one with my name on it. leaving everything else inside the yellow envelope I read the letter addressed to me.

_Dearest Lillian,_

_If you are reading this my purrfect little kitten, it means the unthinkable has happened._ _Something bad has happened to me .Don't worry Kitten, everything will be alright. Take the big yellow envelope and everything inside and bring it to 1007 Mountain Drive, Gotham. Once you're there you'll find your father. Bruce Wayne. Bring him everything and he'll know what to do. I'm sure you have hundreds of questions, but please just do this one last thing for me. I love you so much kitten. Take care of yourself. I'm so sorry._

_Love forever, _

_Mom_

* * *

I waited three more days for my mother to come home, she didn't. On the third day I decided it was time to hold my head up high, pick myself up and do what I was told.

"Miss Lilly?" That familiar small voice was calling out to me once more as I closed the door to my apartment for the last time.

"Hey Jace." I greeted him with all the friendliness I could muster. He was standing about ten feet down the hall playing with a half-deflated soccer ball.

"Catch!" He laughed, tossing the ball towards me. Adjusting the straps on my backpack so that the bag wouldn't fall off, I reached out and caught the ball. I tossed the ball back to him gently before nicely explaining that I had to go.

"Will you come back and play with me later?" He asked, his eyes round and shining with disappointment.

"I don't know, Jace. Uh I'm going to be gone for awhile. I'll come back and visit if I can."

"Okay!" He smiled, pleased with my answer. With a heavy heart I waved good-bye and stepped out of the building that had been my home for my entire life. Outside, it was cold and snowing. I zipped my sweatshirt all the way up to my neck desperately trying to keep warm as walked down the street. I had only strayed from our neighborhood a few times, but I was a naturally a good navigator and was easily able to bob and weave through the city streets. It was getting dark, I had been walking for hours and was getting tired, but there was nothing I could do. I had to keep walking . I had to get to Wayne Manor to see Bruce Wayne. A heart full of grief and determination I continued trekking through the city streets. The snow had thoroughly soaked through my canvas shoes, and water was quickly wicking its way up to the knees of my jeans. I wasn't going to last much longer out there.

Suddenly, a car rolled up on the side of me, police lights flashing. Out of habit, I almost broke out into a full run. Then I remembered I didn't need to run anymore, I hadn't done anything wrong. A red-headed cop with a furry mustache stepped out of the still running patrol car.

"Mind telling me what you're doing out here this late?" He interrogated me. I snorted. It was barely past nine O' clock and I was used to being alone well after one AM. Thinking about it for a moment I realized the cop was probably not used to seeing eight year old wandering the streets.

"Mind showing me your badge?" I countered. I may have only been eight years old but that didn't mean mom hadn't taught me a thing or two. There was no way I was going to give myself away to someone who was probably an imposter cop. The officer silently complied producing both a badge and an ID card identifying him as Commissioner James Gordon.

"Your turn." He said. The Commissioner leaned on his car and waited for me to answer.

"I'm on my way to Wayne Manor, to see Bruce Wayne." I replied.

"And what do you want with Bruce Wayne?" He questioned.

"He's my father." I answered softly but my words were lost in the wind.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that."

"He's my father." I repeated, this time looking up. The Commissioner's face softened. He looked down, studying me. After what felt let hours, but was probably only a minute or two, he opened the passenger side door for me.

"Need a lift?" Gordon offered.

"What's it going to cost me?" I questioned acting on instinct.

"About a twenty minute drive in a heated car." He shrugged. My muscles were aching and I was soaked from head to toe. Nodding, I hopped into Gordon's car. At that point I figured even if he didn't take me to Wayne Manor at least I would be warm.

"What's your name?" The Commissioner asked casually as he positioned himself at the wheel.

"Lillian." I told him before clicking the seatbelt into place.

"You must be about, what, Seven? Eight? My daughter Barbara is around your age." Gordon seemed to be talking mostly to himself so I didn't say anything. The drive from then on was mostly silent and warm. Given the choice I would have gladly spent the night in the Commissioner's warm car. Nearly twenty minutes after Gordon had picked me up, we reached a gate that led to a winding driveway. Gordon jabbed a long finger at a button on the gate's call box before speaking. "This is Commissioner James Gordon, security code 52637, I need to speak with Mr. Wayne."

"Yes of course sir." A voice replied from the call box, then the gates opened wide enough to allow the commissioner access to the drive. Gordon parked the car twenty feet from the front door of a colossal mansion. My whole life I'd dreamed of living in the castles that rich citizens of Gotham called home, but in that moment I felt as if the giant oak doors of Wayne Manor had swallowed me up.

"Good evening Commissioner." A middle aged man greeted as we entered. I recognized his voice from the call box and immediately knew him to be Bruce Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth. "I've just called Master Wayne and he is on his way home from the movies with Master Dick. He asked me to offer you refreshments in his absence."

"I could really use a coffee." Gordon grunted. He passed a sideways glance in my direction before adding, "Maybe a hot chocolate for the kid?"

"Certainly sir. Would you care to wait in the sitting room?" Alfred gestured to a room on the right just off the entrance hall.

"Might as well. Come on kid." Gordon answered. I followed the commissioner into a lavished room where a velvet sofa was positioned towards the center of the room. Across from the sofa there was a pair of matching high-backed arm chairs. A solid mahogany coffee table divided the chairs from the sofa. The commissioner set himself down stiffly in one of the arm chairs. "Sit down." He commanded with a gesture towards the sofa. I did what I was told positioning myself in the edge of the sofa; desperately trying not to dampen the soft fabric with my practically dripping jeans. Alfred returned momentarily to hand a mug to Gordon and placed a similar looking one in front of me. I cautiously reached for the mug and sniffed in the scent of warm chocolate. The two of us weren't sitting alone very long before a tall muscular man entered the room. He was a handsome man with a square jaw and light brown eyes, my eyes.

"Is everything alright Commissioner? When Alfred said you wanted to speak with me, Dick and I rushed home."

"I'm not quite sure Mr. Wayne." Gordon answered. "This is Lillian, she says she's your daughter." At the mention of my name I urgently tried to hide my face in the hot chocolate mug. Bruce Wayne didn't say anything for a minute most likely taken back by Gordon's comment. He recovered quickly though, sitting beside me. I dared a glance up in his direction.

"Hello Lillian." He said with a seemingly genuine smile.

"Hi." I whispered trying to smile back.


	2. The Beginning pt 2

**The Beginning Part Two**

"Hi." I whispered trying to smile back.

"You know I don't remember having a daughter." Bruce Wayne spoke honestly.

"You wouldn't." I replied. "You weren't supposed to ever know about me. My mom never even told me who you were. That is until a few days ago when she disappeared. I have a letter." Digging into my backpack I produced the big, slightly crumpled yellow envelope and handed it to Mr. Wayne. Commissioner Gordon and I watched as the billionaire removed the contents and found the white envelope addressed to him in my mother's scratchy handwriting. Bruce scanned the letter two or three times before lifting his eyes from the page.

"Is this a joke?" he asked firmly.

"I wish it was." I answered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Mr. Wayne?" Gordon questioned.

"According to this letter," Bruce responded with a sideways glance to the paper in his hands, "Lillian's mother is Selina Kyle. I don't quite see had that's possible, you see, I haven't spoken to Miss Kyle in years." My heart sank at his words. He didn't believe me. What was going to happen to me then? Would I be placed into a shelter? Left on the streets? The second alternative wasn't the worst thing that could happen. I had been on the streets before, sure I was only eight but I could handle myself if I had to. I gulped some of the hot chocolate that still sat in my hand. It would probably be the last chance I'd have at something hot for a while. So this was Bruce Wayne the man my mother had told me stories about. The man who donned a rubber suit every night to keep the city of Gotham clean. But he hadn't thrown me out yet. Perhaps a little too hopefully I looked up at the man who was to be my father. "Alfred!" He called over his shoulder into the hall. That was it then. He was going to have the butler toss me out.

"Yes Master Wayne?" The elder man asked upon entering the room.

"Would you mind taking Lillian into the kitchen and cooking her some dinner? Maybe find her some dry clothes too?"

"Of course sir." Alfred bowed and then turned to me. "Miss Lillian would you come with me please?" I followed the butler out of the room without another word to Bruce Wayne or Commissioner Gordon. Alfred led me across the hall, past an enormous dining room and into an oversized kitchen. "Sit anywhere you like." I settled on a barstool tucked in a neat row, in front of a large counter island. "What would you care to eat Miss?" He asked once I'd sat down.

"What do you recommend?" I asked in return.

"Hmm." The butler thought for a beat before coming to a sudden conclusion. "On a chilly night like this perhaps a soup. I prepared a rather delicious one just this afternoon for Master Richard when he came home from school."

"That sounds good." I nodded in approval.

"Very well, I'll warm it over the stove. It shouldn't take very long."

"Okay." I smiled as Alfred got to work. We hadn't been in the kitchen long when a small dark-haired boy joined us in the doorway.

"Hey Alfred what did Commissioner Gordon need to talk to Bruce about?"

"It wasn't a what Master Dick but rather a _whom._" The old man answered not turning away from the stove.

"Who…Oh." The boy said noticing me for the first time. Smiling he jumped up onto an empty barstool next to me. "Hi!" he said politely before tossing an inquisitive look at the butler.

"Hi." I responded politely. "My name is Lillian."

"Nice to meet you Lilly! My name is Richard, Richard Grayson, but everyone just calls me Dick." As a second thought Dick turned his attention back Alfred. "Hey Al are you heating up some of that soup you made earlier?"

"Yes Master Dick I am." The Butler answered reaching into a cabinet over the stove for a soup bowl.

"I don't suppose you've got enough for me to have a second bowl?" The boy seemed hopeful at the idea.

"If I remember correctly Master Dick it would be somewhere around your fifth bowl, but of course there is plenty left." Alfred assured him before removing a second bowl from the cupboard. When Alfred served us each a bowl of steaming chicken soup Dick and I both muttered polite "thank yous" before attacking our food.

"Why are your clothes wet?" Dick questioned half way through his bowl of soup. "If you don't mind me asking that is." He added respectfully.

"I don't mind." I reassured him. "I walked here. Well most of the way here anyway, before Commissioner Gordon picked me up."

"Oh." Dick answered his eyes wide with the realization that I was the reason he and Bruce left the movies early. "Well I have some clothes that I think might fit. That is if you'd rather wear something dry." I wanted to hug Dick for his genuinely sweet gesture.

"Do you think Bruce will mind." I enquired worriedly.

"Why would he, they're not _his _clothes. I'm sure it's okay, right Alfred?"

"I think it's an excellent idea Master Dick."

"Okay, be right back then." Dick hurdled himself off the barstool and raced off to his room. He came back relatively quickly with a pair of black sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt. "These are from a few years ago. I keep them even though they're too small because they're from when I was in the circus." I had known that Dick Grayson had lost his parents in a tragic accident when an acrobatic trick went wrong. I was only two when it happened but my mom told me the story when I was older. After Dick's parent's died he was adopted by Bruce Wayne and traded in his circus costume for a Robin the Boy Wonder outfit. That technically made Dick Grayson my adopted older brother but I didn't want to tell him that just yet.

"Thank you." I said softly knowing how much his circus training clothes must have meant to him.

"Thank you Commissioner Gordon. You did the right thing brining her here." Bruce's voice drifted into the kitchen.

"Goodnight Mr. Wayne. Please set a copy of the test results to my office whenever you have them."

"I will personally deliver them, goodnight Commissioner." Bruce promised. The entrance hall door was opened and the howling wind echoed as Gordon seemed to step outside. There was a click as the door shut and locked into place for the night.

"Oh Dick, I see you've met Lillian."

"Yeah. I gave he some of my clothes so that she would have something dry to wear. I hope that's ok."

"You did, did you?" Bruce crossed the room to lean on the counter island. "That was very thoughtful of you Dick." He smiled. "Say Alfred is that some of your homemade chicken soup?" He pointed with a frown to Dick's nearly empty bowl.

"Yes it is Master Wayne."

"I suppose Dick's eaten it all?" he glanced at the boy accusingly.

"Now sir as I told Miss Lillian and Master Dick there is _plenty._"

"Oh good." The younger man began searching around the kitchen for a bowl to serve himself. "While I have some grub would you mind calling Leslie for me?"

"Of course Master Bruce. Though I suggest Miss Lillian change into the dry clothes _before_ Dr. Thompkins arrives."

"Good idea, Dick could you show her…"

"Come on Lilly, I'll show you where the downstairs bathroom is." After a series of winding hallways Dick stopped short in front of a bathroom door. He waited patiently as I changed into the dry clothes he'd lent me and even showed me the way back to the kitchen.

"Feel better?" Bruce asked when we'd returned.

"Yeah. A lot actually." I returned to my previously occupied seat holding my wet clothes.

"Alfred can take care of those." Bruce said pointing to the pile of wet things in my hands.

"Of course sir." Alfred smiled before taking the bundle from me.

"Lillian do you know what a DNA test is?" Bruce questioned when he set down his spoon.

"No." I shook my head.

"A DNA test can be used to determine if someone is related to another person. It only works to see if someone is a mother or father of a person. When you are looking for a father it's called a _paternity test._ It doesn't hurt at all. See they take a tool, like a cotton swap and brush it against the inside of your cheek. And another cotton swap on the inside of my cheek. Then a doctor looks at them to see if they match."

"That doesn't seem too bad." I agreed.

"I'm sure it hasn't escaped your notice, but I have a lot of money." He paused to see if I was paying attention. "Because of that you see I have to be very careful who I trust. The police seem to think it would be a good idea to have you take one of these test just to make sure what you…what the letter says, is true."

"That makes sense I guess. I'm sure there are lots of people who'd want to take your money." I said.

"Well I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. Would you be willing to take a test with me?"

"It won't hurt?" I asked.

"Not a bit." He promised.

"Alright, sure."

It didn't take long for the Wayne family physician arrive and soon the kitchen had been turned into a room makeshift laboratory. Dr. Thompkins had brought with her not only the equipment needed to take a DNA test but also all the equipment she need to process the results. Now Bruce was sitting at a small kitchen table with his mouth wide open. Dr. Thompkins approached him with what did look like a really long cotton swab.

"Alright just hold still Bruce." She instructed. Bruce didn't move an inch as Dr. Thompkins waved the tool across the side of his mouth. Just like that she was done.

"See, didn't hurt a bit."

"Are you ready Lillian?" The doctor asked now turning to me.

"If you're nervous I'll hold your hand." Dick offered kindly. I took him up on the offer. I'd never admit it to any of them but I was terrified of doctors. Always had been.

"I'm ready." I nodded finally as I gripped at Dick's hand. But just as was the case with Bruce, Dr. Thompkins was done before I even realized she had started.

"Alright I have all the information I need." The Doctor smiled and she picked up the two DNA samples and began to type information into her computer.

"Master Dick, Miss Lillian, perhaps the two of you should be getting off to bed. There are plenty of rooms…"

"Come one Al can't we please stay up? At least just to see the results? I want to know if I've got a new little sister! I've never had a little sister before." Dick complained. "It's not even a school night!" He added trying to help his case.

"One night up late won't hurt will it Alfred?" Bruce asked from his place at the table.

"Very well, it is your choice after all Master Bruce."

Two hours later Dick and I were resting our heads on the counter island much to Alfred's displeasure, and Bruce was nursing his fourth cup of coffee. Afred decided to occupy himself with washing the dinner dishes, and cleaning the stove. Dr. Thompkins computer began to beep and the room turned to her with baited breath.

"The results are in." She said walking to the machine. Dr. Thomkins picked up a readout that printed from a portable printer I didn't notice before. "Well Dick," She smiled up from the paper. "It looks like you'll get your wish." She handed the results to Bruce so he could see them with his own eyes.

"There was never a doubt in my mind. Welcome to the Family, Lilian Wayne."


	3. Rooftop Tag

Bruce: 42

Dick: 23

Lilly: 19

Jason: 17

Tim: 13

**Rooftop Tag**

"Aren't you glad we talked Tim into going out with Bruce tonight?" Dick questioned from my right.

"Don't pretend you'd rather be in a stuffy monkey suit than be out here on patrol." I countered. Last week Bruce had told us all over dinner that the Wayne family had been invited to a galley opening downtown. Almost immediately Tim was bouncing with excitement. He'd never been to a gallery opening. Dick and I had shared a knowing look across the table, silently plotting Tim's demise. Once dinner had concluded we'd cornered Timmy and talked him into going to the gallery opening with Bruce alone. Bruce, who had suspected mine and Dick's plot, accepted Tim's offer on one condition. If Tim was going to along with Bruce, Dick and I were to go on patrol alone that night.

At first Dick and I had enjoyed our night together. Things had started out slow without a thug, mugger or super villain in sight. But then we had a big drug bust on the east end. The drug cartel we busted was of course spearheaded by our darling little brother Jason. Dick and I had cuffed the dealer and most of his lackeys before calling Gordon to deal with the shipment.

Now we were perched on top of the Wayne Enterprises building searching for our crimson and black clad little bro.

"Like you'd rather be in one of those puffy dresses that Alfred usually picks out for you?" Dick asked arching an eyebrow.

"They're not_ that_ bad." I argued. "Except that one he picked out for that movie premier last month."

"The yellow and red one?" He seemed to remember.

"Yeah. Alfred thought Wally would like it because it was yellow and red like his KF suit." I sighed. "As you and Barb saw it was a train wreck."

"It wasn't _that_ bad!" Dick chuckled.

"Bad enough that Barbara insisted I never let Alfred go shopping for me alone again."

"I still think she just said that because you're her favorite person to shop for." A broad grin filled my older brother's face as he remembered Barbara's comment from the previous Christmas.

"That was almost a year ago Richard." I laughed at the childishness of the comment. "Besides she was _my_ Best Friend long before she was _your_ girlfriend." I reminded.

"Like either of you'd ever let me forget that." He said with a smirk. I smiled back before looking down at the city.

"Look Red Hood's obviously not in this part of town so..."

"Rooftop Tag?"

"What?" I asked whipping my head in his direction.

"Are you up for a game of Rooftop Tag?" Rooftop Tag was a game Dick and I had invented as kids. It was, as the name implied, your basic game of tag just over rooftops. Over the years we added a few rules which always seemed to benefit Dick. The most recent rule change turned it into more of a challenge. One of us would perform a complicated move or trick and the other would try and follow. A failed trick lost you the game. We hadn't played it in years and I was surprised he'd even remembered Rooftop Tag. Then again they didn't call him "The Boy Wonder" for nothing.

"Alright Nightwing, you're on!" I agreed tagging him before tuning and jumping straight off the roof. I landed safely on the next roof about 20 feet below. I heard Dick's feet clang down safely next to mine.

"That was easy!" He laughed before launching himself at a roof to our left and landing on his hands. I seamlessly repeated the trick and then balanced myself on one hand.

"I think you're losing your touch Nightbird!" I called before doing a serious of backflips away from him. I then launched myself in the air, rolled once and landed safely on a third roof. Of course my former acrobat of a brother easily accomplished the maneuver.

"Maybe you're the one losing their touch Batgirl!" Dick smiled as he rolled by on a series of cart wheels. He then tagged me from behind. Breaking out into a full run Dick launched himself off the roof, tucked himself into a triple summersault and landed on a roof several yards away.

"Your turn unless your wings are clipped!" He called back playfully. _Show off._ I grumbled at him in my head. All the same, I backed up a few paces taking off at a run, just as Dick had done. I even successfully pulled off the triple summersault. But when I reached the other roof there was a defining crunch and my foot gave out from under me.

"Shit." I bellowed out into the dark.

"Batgirl!" Dick cried out as he rushed forward to save me from a tumble off the roof. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I think I twisted my ankle." I said looking up at him. He looked down at my feet and even through his mask I could tell his face had twisted.

"Uh I think you did a bit more than twist it." He answered.

"Alfred's gonna kill me." I grumbled finally looking down at my ankle.


	4. Sick Day

Bruce: 42

Dick: 23

Lilly: 19

Jason: 17

Tim: 13

**Chapter 4: Sick Day**

My head felt heavy and foggy as somewhere off in the distance an alarm was chirping. I rolled on my side trying to find my alarm clock.

"Ow!"I hollered as a brutal pain shot up from my foot. _What the...?_ I re-positioned myself and pulled back the bed-covers to examine my foot. The sight of the cast on my right foot reminded me of the last night's events. Dick and I had gone out on patrol after convincing Tim to go along with Bruce to a gallery opening downtown. We had caught some of Red Hood's drug dealers off guard and scored a major bust. After that I suggested we try and track Jason down to see what he was up to. When we didn't find Hood after a couple hours, Dick had suggested a game of rooftop tag. We were fooling around when I misjudged a jump and apparently broke my ankle.

"I hope it was worth it." Alfred scolded from my bedroom doorway. _How long has he been standing there?_

"Um can we skip the lecture if I say it was an unavoidable injury caused by an occupational hazard?"

"Perhaps that would have worked if Master Dick hadn't already told me that the injury occurred during a game of rooftop tag."

"I bet he's quite proud of himself for winning the game." I grumbled.

"Now there's no need to be so petty Miss Wayne. In fact Master Dick has been quite concerned over your health, he's even taking the day out of school."

"School! Alfred I've got to get going to school!" I tried to get up out of bed despite the soreness in my foot.

"No way Lilly."Dick was now standing, still pajama clad, by my bedroom door. "Al says you need one day of rest before you resume normal activity. Lucky for you, I volunteered to keep you company all day!"

"You mean you drew the short straw and got stuck babysitting me all day while Bruce is at work and Tim goes to school?"

"Yup." Dick was now grinning from ear to ear. "But I'm not complaining, it's a whole day away from studying or going out on patrol...you should break yourself more often." Dick smirked as he placed his hands behind his head.

"I should think not." Alfred disagreed immediately. Now it was my turn to smile. Alfred always worried when any of us went out on patrol, and if we came back broken he always became slightly disagreeable. It was his own way of saying he cared about us. "Well I was going to leave Miss Lillian in your hands Master Dick, but now I'm not sure you can be trusted."

"What if I agree to babysit both of them?" I heard a voice call from down the hall.

"Ah Mr. Kent, finally a young man of reason. Yes I think they will be quite fine in your hands." Alfred excused himself from the doorway, allowing someone else to come in.

" Connor! What are you doing here?"

"Wally sent me. He wanted to spend the day with you, but Barry needs his help with something...so well he asked me to keep you company until he can get here...it's dumb I know but..."

"Actually I think it's very sweet, of both of you."

"Don't mention it." He shrugged before looking around the room. "I don't think I've ever been in your room before. It's so...not what I expected."

"Um thank you?"

"Welcome." He grinned. "So were you planning on staring at these four walls all day or..."

"Can't exactly get up and walk down the stairs remember?" I pointed to the cast on my foot.

"Who said anything about you walking? I've got super-strength, remember?" Connor flexed him arms, showing off his muscles before scooping me up in his arms. "Coming Dick?"

"Right behind you big guy!" Dick nodded. Connor carried me off to the living room, following directions I gave him. "What are we watching?" Dick asked, flopping himself down in a chair.

"Anything but Harry Potter!" I groaned as Connor set me on the couch.

"What's wrong with Harry Potter?" Connor asked confused.

"Nothing, I used to love the books when Dick and I were kids, but he wants to watch them every chance he gets. I can only handle so much Potter in my life." I explained. "Let's watch something funny." I suggested as Connor turned to our DVD collection.

"What about, _Singing' in the Rain_?" Connor suggested.

"I think Bruce bought that Movie so he had something to watch with Alfred." Dick laughed as he crossed the room.

"I've never seen it, have either of you?" both boys shook their heads. "Then it's settled that's what we'll watch!" I decided.

"What are you guys watching?" A voice asked from the doorway. Connor, Dick and I whipped our heads to see Jason Todd standing there.

"Jace? W-what are you doing here?" It had been months since any of us had actually talked to Jason. We'd come across Red Hood once in awhile, but none of us had talked directly to Jason. Yet somehow there he was leaning against the door frame in dirty jeans and a t-shirt as if he'd been home all this time.

"I know I shouldn't be here, I plan on leaving before Bruce comes home." He promised. "But word on the street is Batgirl took a bad tumble last night. I wanted to come by and make sure you were alright. By the looks of things, you're fine." Pushing off the door frame, Jason began to leave.

"Jace!" I called trying to get off the couch. "Jason wait!"

"Lilly relax, I'll get him." Dick assured me, rising from his seat. But there was no need for Dick to chase after him, Jason returned the second I called after him.

"Stay and watch the movie with us." I begged. Jason glared around the room from the doorway. The longer he waited to respond, I began to worry he might just walk away again.

"It's just one movie, Jason, why don't you stay." Dick asked softly.

"Well push play then." Jace grumbled in response. He entered the room at last and settled himself into a particularly cushy chair. It was nice having him home, even if I had to break a leg to get him there.

"I don't understand, why don't they just tell that stupid blonde bitch that she can't sing?" Jason growled at the TV.

"Shhh!" Dick, Connor and I snapped at the same time. It was nearing the end of the film and we'd all quickly become engrossed in the story of Don Lockwood, Kathy Selden, and Lina Lamont. Even Jason had begun to relax.


	5. Meeting Barbara Gordon

Bruce: 30

Dick: 11

Lilly: 8

Wally: 11

Barbara: 8

**Meeting Barbara Gordon **

"Your name's Lillian right?" A tall red headed girl asked when I sat at the only vacant seat in the classroom.

"Uh yeah, you can just call me Lilly though." I said awkwardly putting my hand out. The girl looked confused at first but reached out for my hand with a soft shake.

"I'm Barbara Gordon." She smiled before dropping her hand. "So you're really Bruce Wayne's daughter?" She asked me in a near whisper.

"Uh yeah." I answered softly. I quickly shoved my face into my backpack and dug around for a pen. I probably should get used to people knowing who I am before I even meet them. It's not like there are many people in Gotham who haven't heard of the Wayne family. When I resurfaced from my backpack the redheaded girl, Barbara, was frowning at me.

"Lilly, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything."

"You didn't hurt my feelings. It's just that when I live with my mom things were very different than living with Bruce." I thought for a moment trying to explain exactly what I meant. "It's different for my brother Dick, he was a circus performer before moving to Gotham so he is used to crowds of people everywhere he goes, lots of people knowing his name…but me? Well let's just say things with my mom were very different."

"I'm sorry." She answered earnestly. She looked like she was about to say more but a short round man walked into the classroom and introduced himself to me as my new math teacher, Mr. Pool. After the first five minutes of class it became clear to me that Gotham Academy's curriculum was going to be a lot harder than the public school across town. _Maybe I'll have to actually study now._ I grinned to myself. When class was over Barbara was waiting for me by the door.

"Lilly what class do you have next?"

"Um..." I juggled my notebook and textbook in one hand, digging around in my backpack for my schedule. "This says I've got History in room 306." I grimaced at the schedule before explaining to Barbara. "History and I do not get along so well."

"I've got the same class! Come on I'll show you the way!" Barbara smiled as she led me down the hall up a flight of stairs to our history class. Throughout the rest of the day Barbara helped me find my way around school. At lunch she sat with me and tried to get me caught up with lessons I had missed from the beginning of the year.

"Thanks for showing me around Barb." I thanked her as we walked out of school together.

"It was no problem really! Say maybe you could show me around your mansion sometime?" She joked as her red hair whipped in the wind.

"What about tonight?" I asked throwing my backpack over my shoulder.

"What?" She seemed confused as she violently swiped red locks from her face.

"Why don't you call your Dad and see if you can come over for dinner tonight?"

"Oh no I was joking when I said…"

"It's only fair, you helped me all day today the least I can do is invite you over." I explained as I dragged her over to the car Alfred was waiting outside of. "Alfred!" I grinned at the impassive looking Butler. "This is my friend Barbara Gordon. Do you think it would be ok if she joined us for dinner?" The butler smiled at me before opening the car door.

"Of course Miss Wayne, there is always plenty of room at the Wayne family table. Miss Gordon have you acquired the necessary permissions from your parents?"

"Well no, Lilly's only just asked me…"

"Very well you may borrow my phone." Alfred said removing his cell phone from his breast pocket and handing it to Barbara. She took the phone reproachfully and dialed a number quickly.

"Hi Daddy! It's Barbara." She paused listening to the commissioner on the other end. "Well I'm calling because today at school I made a new friend…It's Lillian Wayne…and uh Steph and her Butler, Mr. Alfred, invited me to dinner, so I was wondering, do you think it would be ok if I eat dinner at their house tonight?...Ok I'll let you talk to him." Barbara pulled the phone away from her hand and passed it to Alfred. "He wants to talk with you Mr. Alfred."

"Good Afternoon Commissioner, No I don't think that will be a problem. Yes of course we'll have her home before that. Very well see you then."

"Hiyah Lil! Who's Al talking to?" I turned to my left to see Dick standing next to me, his best friend Wally just behind him.

"Dick, Wally, this is my friend Barbara." I said gesturing to my new friend. "She helped me find why way around school today and now Alfred's talking to her dad to see if she can come to dinner tonight."

"That's cool." Wally shrugged as he climbed in the car.

"Nice to meet you Barbara!" Dick said as he hopped in the front seat. Alfred seemed to be finished with his phone conversation as he flipped his cellphone closed.

"Miss Gordon everything seems to be in order. You father has granted you permission to join us for dinner. Now if I could have everyone in the car please." Alfred then gestured to the backseat with a sweeping motion. Barbara and I complied sitting in the backseat next to Wally. Once Alfred was sure that everyone had been seated with their seatbelts fashioned, he started the car and we began our way home.

"Whoa how many cars do you guys have?" Barbara asked with wide eyes as Alfred steered the car into the garage.

"At least a dozen I think." Dick smiled as he leapt out of the car.

"Everything is so big!" Barbara exclaimed as she followed the rest of us into the house.

""Wait till you see the rest of the house." Wally interjected before holding the garage door open for us. Dick, Wally and I gave Barbara a grand tour of the house while Alfred started to cook dinner. All through the tour there was a series of "Oohs" and "Ahs" from Barbara.

"Well now that you've seen everything," I smiled. "What would you like to do now?"


	6. Forming The Team pt 1

Bruce: 36

Dick: 18

Lillian: 14

Wally: 18

**Forming The Team** **Part One**

"Think you're ready for this?" I whispered to Dick from behind a bush.

"Taking down freeze? Piece of cake." He answered his eyes following the icy villain.

"I meant about later." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh that, course I'm ready." He smiled. "How 'bout you?"

"Oh damn it Dick, Freeze just go that family with his freeze ray. Head in the game!" I commanded before sending a batarang sailing towards Freeze's gun.

"Batman!" He growled. "I was wondering when you…"

"Sorry disappoint!" Dick grinned before handspringing off of the ground. Launching himself skyward his feet connected with Freeze's helmet causing the man to topple to the ground.

"Oh Boy Wonder, the bat sent you to drag me out to prison. Frankly I'm underwhelmed." I decided Dick was more than capable of handling himself, retrieving a small heat gun from my utility belt, I began to thaw the family that Freeze had incapacitated.

"Great but I'm kinda in a hurry here." I heard Robin reply. Assuming he was talking to Freeze I continued my work with the civilians.

"Kids always in such a rush." The villain reprimanded. I threw a sideways glance to Robin checking to see if he needed my help.

"Not talking to you!" The Boy Wonder grumbled at the ice man seconds before a great big bat swooped in. Turning back to my work once more, I successfully thawed the family out. They were shivering in front of me wearing soaked, wet clothes.

"Robin some help!" I called while wrapping the family in their picnic blanket.

"There are some emergency blankets in the Batcar." He replied before racing off to fetch them. It didn't take long for law enforcement and medical services to arrive. The small family was able to return to their picnic in the park after receiving clean bills of health from the emergency response team and Freeze was carted off the his favorite cell at Arkham.

"Now can we go?" Dick asked when Freeze was loaded into the back of a police cruiser.

"Yes we can. Batgirl, Robin, to the Batcar."

* * *

"Today's the day!" Batman announced proudly as Robin and Batgirl stood shoulder to shoulder with Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman and Aqualad.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice!" Green Arrow added.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Aquaman concluded.

"Aw man!" Seven of us looked over our shoulders to see The Flash accompanied by a very disappointed looking Kid Flash.

"I knew we'd be the last ones here." Wally pouted.

"Come on kid." The flash said leading our group towards the entrance of the Hall of Justice.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash animatedly asked Robin.

"_Don't_ call us sidekicks." Speedy commanded a few paces behind us. "Not after today."

"Sorry, first time at the hall…I'm a little overwhelmed."

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

"I don't think whelmed is a word Robin." I smirked.

"I believe Batgirl is right." Aqualad confirmed my suspicions.

* * *

"Robin, Batgirl, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, Welcome!" The Martian Mahunter greeted all of us in turn as we entered the gigantic entrance of The Hall. With our mentors, we followed the Martian Manhunter through a door marked for "Authorized Personnel Only". He led us down a narrow hallway, to a large room filled with wall to wall bookshelves. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley and of course our library."

"Make yourselves at home!" The Flash suggested. Kid Flash and Robin eagerly complied. They threw themselves into two armchairs, grinning from ear to ear. Aqualad sat down slowly but he too smiled. I perched myself on the arm of Kid Flash's chair, while Speedy stood behind Aqualad.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villians attacking on the same day, we shouldn't be long." Batman said once he saw the five of us had settled down.

"That's it?" Speedy burst suddenly. "You promised us a _real_ look at inside, not a glorified backstage pass."

"This is the first step." Aquaman assured him. "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh Really?" Speedy countered. He swept his arm up, gesturing towards the tourist who were taking pictures through sound proof glass. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

"Roy," Green Arrow warned "You just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect!" Speedy turned to the boys and I for help. "They're treating us like kids! Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this!" Wally, Robin, Aqualad and I looked at each other, none of us said anything. "I can't believe it! You're playing their game. Why? Because you think they play fair? Today was suppose to be t_he_ day! Step one in becoming full-fledged members of The League."

"Uh sure." Wally shrugged. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except that the Hall isn't The League's real HQ! Everything they've told you is just a false front for tourist and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing! An orbiting satellite called the watch tower." I noticed Aquaman glaring at the back of Green Arrow's hood, and a snarl began to rise from behind Batman's cowl.

"Oh I know." Green arrow apologized. "but I thought maybe we could make an exception." When Batman's facial muscles failed to loosen, and even Uncle Barry gave Green Arrow a disapproving look, he knew he'd told Roy too much.

"You are not helping your cause here son." Aquaman interjected. "Stand down or..."

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? I'm not your son, I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, not anymore." Speedy tossed his hat to the ground and stormed out of the room. Before any of us had time to react and short blasting alarm went off, and Uncle Clark appeared on a giant computer monitor.

"Superman to Justice League, There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspensions about Project Cadmus, this might be a perfect opportunity to..." The Dark Knight's words were cutoff as another video transmission began. The result was split screen between Superman and Zatara.

"Zatara to Justice League, the Sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Atemp to block out the sun, Requesting full League Response."

"Superman?" Batman asked plainly.

"It's a small fire." Uncle Clark answered quickly. "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait. All League members rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Batman replied before signing off the computer. He then turned around to address Wally, Dick, Aqualad and me. "Stay put."

"What? Why?" Robin probed.

"This is a League Mission, you're not trained." Uncle Barry answered.

"Since when?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team."

"There will be other missions, when you're ready." Aquaman promised.

"But for now, stay put." The final warning rang from the Batcowl. Without another word Batman, Flash, Aquaman, Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter exited the room.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash burst once the door was closed. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like...like sidekicks!"

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad responded with a pained expression.

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" Wally shouted.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad proposed.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin stated rhetorically.

"What is Project Cadmus anyway?" I thought out loud. The boy looked at me before thinking for a long moment.

"I don't know, but I can find out!" A grin spread across Robin's face before he dashed over to the computer where the transmissions had come from seconds ago. We watched as Dick tapped away at the keys. Soon the computer chirped out _Access Denied._ "Wanna bet?" Dick challenged before continuing his high speed typing. He was soon granted access to all of the computer's files.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" Kid Flash queried.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin bragged without taking his eyes off the screen. "Alright Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in DC, that's all there is. But if Batman's suspicious maybe we should investigate?"

"Solve their case before they do?" Aqualad suggested. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey, they're all about justice." I shrugged.

"But they said stay put." Aqualad reminded.

"With the blocking out the sun mission not this!" Robin countered.

"Wait, are you going to Camus? Because if you're going I'm going!" Kid Flash smiled at Robin.

"If kid Flash and Robin are going, I guess I'm in too." We all turned to Aqualad, gauging his reaction.

"Just like that," Aqualad said at last, "We're a team on a mission."


	7. Forming the Team pt 2

Bruce: 36

Dick: 18

Lillian: 14

Wally: 18

**Forming The Team Part Two**

"We're headed down?!" I hollered as I took notice of the numbers on the elevator.

"Dude out is up!" Kid Flash pointed at the roof of the elevator.

"Excuse me, project Kr is down on sublevel fifty-two." Robin stated.

"This is out of control." Aqualad expressed. "Perhaps we should contact the League." Just then the elevator dinged, letting us know we had reached sub level fifty-two. Robin and Kid Flash rushed out immediately racing onto the floor.

"We are already here." I shrugged at Aqualad before following after my brother.

"Which way?" He sighed reaching our side.

"Bizarre looking hallway number one or bizarre looking hallway number two?" Dick said reviewing our options.

"HOLD!" A creature from our left demanded. It launched an explosive at our heads, causing us to duck on instinct. As an afterthought I sent a Batarang flying in the creatures direction. It had no effect as more explosives were hurtled upon us. Sprinting, we raced off down bizarre looking hallway number two. After rounding several corners we soon came to a rapidly closing hatchway. Wally raced forward jamming the door open with something before calling back for us to hurry. Vaulting forward we launched ourselves into the room, just in time to avoid the party chasing behind us. Aqualad kicked at the door and whatever had been holding it open was removed. Robin disabled the door effectively locking us in the small chamber.

"Uh guys…" Wally murmured over his shoulder "You'll wanna see this." Standing before us, encased in a giant tube was a boy about sixteen in a white solar suit. Across his chest a giant red "s", the symbol for superman.

"Kr, big K, Little r, it's the atomic symbol for Krypton." I supplied my scientific knowledge to the boys.

"Robin, hack!" Aqaulad ordered, waving his hand over the computer that accompanied the giant tube.

"Right, right." Dick worked furiously but quickly tapping into the system with ease. "Weapon designation, Superboy, A clone force grown in…_Sixteen weeks_! From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." Aqualad implied.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash agreed.

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four seven!" I read out loud over Robin's shoulder. "And those things…" I pointed at three alien looking things at the top of the tube. They're Genomorph Gnomes, telepathic creatures that are force-feeding him an education."

"And we can guess what else." Robin surmised. "They're making a slave out of Superman's well…son."

"Now we contact the League." Aqaulad asserted. We each reached for our various communication devices but none of them were working.

"We're in too deep, literally." Wally declared.

"This is wrong." I said looking through the glass tubing at Superboy. "We can't leave him like this."

"I'll set him free." Dick decided. Within seconds the glass was being lifted from the entrapped boy. But something was wrong, his fingers were flexing into fists. Superboy launched forward throwing Aqualad to the ground with ease, he raised his fist as Wally and Robin sprinted forward.

"We're…on your… side." Robin struggled to get out as he wrestled with Superboy's fist. The boys hadn't even managed to slow Superboy down before being tossed off in opposite directions.

"What did we get ourselves into?" I groaned before aiming a Bat-Taser at the muscular boy's chest. The electric vaults had no effect. Superboy pulled at the tethers that had escaped my gun and dragged me to the ground. Landing hard on the concrete floor I felt his foot land on my chest, I was helpless and pinned to the ground.

"Enough!" Aqualad rang out before generating a giant water hammer and knocking Superboy in the head. "We are trying to help you." Aqualad stated before launching himself at Superboy again. Robin rushed to his aid as Wally came to mine.

"Alright there Batgirl?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Wally, Robin and I watched as Aqualad generated an electric shock that seemed to at least be slowing down our pursuer. That is until Superboy vaulted upwards and smashed Aqualad into the rocky ceiling. He fell limp on the ground and superboy marched out of the room, shoving the heavy hatch open with easy. "Robin and Aqualad are unconscious and even together the four of us couldn't take him down. What do we do now?" I asked Kid Flash.

"Patch up those two I guess." We never got the chance. In all the commotion we'd somehow forgotten that the reason we were in Superboy's sub-chamber in the first place was to hide. At the temporary incapacitation of Robin and Aqualad, Wally and I failed to assess our surroundings. This earned us both a knock on the head.

I woke moments later suspended in a tube-chamber similar to the one we had found Superboy in. Looking around Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad were there as well. All three boys appeared to be awake and Wally was shouting at a now freed Superboy.

"What do you want? Quit staring it's freaking me out!"

"Ah KF how about you not tick off the guy who can level us with a look?" I suggested.

"We only tried to help you." Aqualad said addressing Superboy calmly.

"Yeah we free you, and you turn on us. How's that for gratitude?" Kid Flash barked.

"Kid please," Aqualad interrupted. "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"What…what…if…what if I wasn't?" Superboy struggled the words out.

"He can talk?!" Wally blurted out.

"Yes, _He_ can." Superboy responded angrily.

"The Genomorphs talk to you telepathically correct?" Aqualad asked.

"The Genomorphs taught me much. I can read, write, I know the names of things…"

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. He had been suspiciously quite up until this point. "Have you ever actually seen the sky? Or the sun?" I watched my brother carefully, his hands were twitching with a strangely familiar rhythm to them. _Of course! I should have thought of that sooner!_ If my hands hadn't been cuffed into place I would had smacked myself. While the rest of us had been chatting it up with Superboy, Dick had been planning our escape. From the inside of my gloves I produced two miniature lock picks and began fiddling away at the wrist cuffs.

"Images are implanted in my mind but…no. I have not seen them." Superboy answered Robin's question.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going long enough to free my hands.

"I am the Superboy. A Genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish. To destroy him should he turn from The Light."

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration." Aqualad told Superboy. "But like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus."

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy barked. "It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." Robin said sympathetically. "We can show you the sun."

"I'm pretty sure it's After Midnight." Kid Flash disagreed. "But we can show you the moon."

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman." I added.

"No they can't!" A man's voice called. He walked into the room with another scientist, and a man dressed in blue and yellow armor. "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process."

"Pass!" Robin bellowed. "The Batcave's crowded enough!"

"And get the weapon back in its pod!"

"Help us!" Aqualad said calmly. Superboy said nothing a G-gnome climbed into his shoulder.

"Don't start thinking now!" The scientist exclaimed. "See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to _me!_ Well to Cadmus, same thing. Now get back to your pod!" We watched as Superboy marched out of the room, more than likely being controlled by the G-gnome on his shoulder. The next thing I knew giant prongs were tethered to my chest and some sort of electrical charge was pulsing through me. All I could think about was how much pain I was in. Just as suddenly as the pain had begun, the power was cut to the machine. With all the strength I could muster I picked up my head to look for the cause. There I found Superboy.

With little effort he dispatched of the scientists and the man in the armored suit. I frantically began picking at my wrist locks again hoping that either I would free myself or Superboy would come to our aid.

"Are you here to help us or fry us?" Wally asked through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes at him. Leave it to Wally West to think this was the time for a joke. Superboy squinted hard in Wally's direction.

"Well I don't seem to have heat vision," He smiled for the first time. "So I suppose helping is my only option."

"Finally!" Robin called before dropping safely to the ground surprising, Superboy and Aqualad. "Lucky Batman isn't here, he'd have my head for taking so long!"

"You!?" I laughed still fidgeting. "He'd never let me live down the fact that I completely forgot I could free myself!"

"Seriously that's what you two are worried about? The whole league'll have our heads after tonight!" Kid Flash exclaimed with certainty. Robin ignored us both and turned to Superboy.

"Free Aqualad, I'll get Kid Mouth."

"Don't you give me orders either!" Superboy grunted before running off to help Aqualad. Dick simply shrugged before freeing his best friend.

"Thanks Rob." I hissed drop to the ground at last.

"Knew you could handle yourself sis." He assured me once Kid Flash had been freed. Once Aqualad was free the five of us hit the ground running. The scientist called to us when we ran passed.

"You'll never get out of here, I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed! Not welled at all!" Dick laughed.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash questioned. Robin didn't bother to answer as we continued running.

"We are still fourty-two levels below ground but if we can make the elevator…" Aqualad was interrupted by four ten foot monster Genomorphs blocking our path. Kid Flash raced past them with ease, while Robin hopped onto of them as if they were rooftops. Aqualad used this as a distraction and ran under their three foot tall feet. I had found a perfect spot to aim my grappling gun, before turning to Superboy.

"Superboy the object is escape _not_ to burry ourselves here!" I shouted.

"You want an eascape?" He grabbed a giant Genomorph by the ankle , using it to knock the other three to the ground. "There's your escape now come on." He grabbed my wrist and forced me forward. We reached the other three at the open elevator shaft. Once we reached the group, Robin fired off his own grappling gun. Superboy scooped up Aqualad and leapt up into the shaft.

"Guess that just leaves you and me babe!" Wally grinned as he grabbed onto my waist.

"You should have gone with Robin." I grumbled before shooting off the grappling gun.

"Couldn't do this with Robin could I?" He asked kissing my temple.

"Jesus Wally we're working." I growled. Several levels up my feet landed beside my brother's.

"I'm falling!" We heard Superboy say from above us. Aqualad skillfully caught a beam one level above us before lowering himself and Superboy next to us. "Superman can fly…why can't I fly?"

"Don't know." Kid Flash shrugged. "But it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound which is still cool!"

"Guys! This will have to be our exit!" Robin announced suddenly. He was right an elevator was moving in the shaft and it was headed right for us. Superboy busted the Elevator door open and we safely moved to the floor before the elevator came whizzing by.

"Go left!" Superboy called out as we ran down the hall. "Right!" He called out again as we quickened our pace. We ran straight into a blank wall.

"Great directions Supey!" Kid Flash moaned. "Are you trying to get us re-podded?"

"I'm sorry I…"

"Don't apologize!" Robin stopped him. "This is perfect!" The next thing I knew we had hoisted each other inside the ventilation system and were crawling around on all fours. "We'll come out right about…Here!" Robin grinned before kicking open a vent to another floor.

"Uh hate to burst your bubble Robin but what if they were tracking us through there?"

"Can't." He said still grinning. "I hacked their motion sensors!"

"Sweet now I'm free to move!" Kid Flash said dawning his goggles. He raced down the hall and through a doorway that led to a flight of stairs. We followed after him a series of passed out Genomorphs ahead of us. We reached sublevel one just after Wally, who sat on the floor rubbing his head.

"We're cut off from the street!" I shrieked.

"Thanks my head handn't noticed." Kid Flash complained.

"You alright?" I asked, helping him up.

"Should be just fine." He nodded. Superboy and Aqualad tried desperately to pull the door open while Robin tried to open it through the computer.

"Can't hack this fast enough! This way!" He hollered. We followed quickly. We followed Robin right into a trap. The five of us were surrounded on all sides by a hoard of Genomorphs.

"Perhaps our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."

"Stand down!" Superboy order to us before turning back to what was obviously the leader of the Genomorphs. "It was you!"

"Yes Brother I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus. Woke them when they were in danger…"

"And guided me! Why?"

"Because you are our hope, the Genomorph hero! You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom. What is your choice brother?"

"I choose freedom!" Superboy answered confidently.

"I think not!" The creepy scientist who had pursued us all this way rang out. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus!" The scientist downed a vial of a blue colored jelly-liquid and transformed before our eyes. First his clothes were torn off as colossal muscles grew. Then his skin flaked away leaving a blue and red pattern up and down his body. Superboy launched himself at the new creature and was sent skyward. A giant hole appeared in the ceiling were both figures had been previously.

"That's one way to bust a ceiling!" Dick declared reaching for his grappling gun.

"Ooh labcoat plan that?" Kid Flash questioned as he grabbed onto Dick.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad said solemnly.

"Going up?" I offered him a hand before shooting my grappling gun upwards. We landed on the grand level just in time to see Kid Flash and Superboy getting their butts handed to them by the giant Blockbuster thing. I scanned the room for Robin who was currently absent from the action. He was standing in the corner of the room studying the structure of the room through his computer watch."Um Robin now might not be the best time to study the architecture."

"I'm not studying the architecture!" He snapped as I approached. "I'm thinking of a plan. See these columns around the room?"

"Yeah..."

"They're not just for decoration, they're structural. Meaning if we take out some of them, we could bring down the roof on this place!"

"Wont that kill us along with that thing?" I asked pointing to the super-creature our friends were battling.

"With Aqualad and Superboy's higher than human strength they should be able to shield us just fine."

"Let's hope you're right Boy Wonder!" I smirked before racing off to join the fight. With great precision and skill the five of us were able to bring down all the beams necessary to bring the roof down on us. Thankfully Dick had been right about Aqualad and Superboy being able to shield Wally and us from the majority of the debris. We were sore and tiered but we were alive.

"We did it!" Aqualad breathed heavily.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin smirked. Together he and Wally clapped a High-Five before recoiling their hands in pain.

"Nicely done you two!" I held out my arms for my brother and boyfriend to hug.

"Aqualad, Superboy you two want in on this? Batgirl gives the best hugs!" Wally promised. The pair exchanged a look of uncertainty.

"Come on, I don't bite!" I said waving them over. Both boys looked uncertain but joined in the group hug anyway. "Hey look the moon!" I smiled pointing up at the sky. The four boys turned their heads upwards to see a brilliant full moon shining above our heads. But the moon wasn't the only thing we could see, heading straight for us was a figure, something was flowing behind it.

"Oh! _And _Superman!" Wally grinned. "Do we keep our promises or what?" But it wasn't just Superman approaching in the sky. Behind him soared in several of…_all_ _of_…the Justice League.

"We are in so much trouble!" I squeaked, wishing I could hide behind Dick and Wally and just disappear.


	8. Losing Jason pt 1

Bruce: 40

Dick: 22

Lillian: 18

Jason: 15

**Losing Jason Part One**

"That's what I've been trying to tell you Richard!" I sighed exasperatedly into the phone. I had been on the phone with Dick for a good twenty minutes repeating the same thing. Jason had gone missing last night after patrol. "He was supposed to come directly home, while Batman and Batgirl stayed to deal with some other stuff. When we got home, Alfred said Jace hadn't come in yet. Bruce and I were out half the night looking for him. We thought he might be laying low somewhere overnight but Gotham Academy called this morning asking Alfred if Jason would be old sick the rest of the day. The three of us have exhausted all of our brains trying to come up with possible solutions." I paused to listen to Dick's response, rolling my eyes when he began to whine. "I already explained why Bruce won't call you Dick. He doesn't want to admit that he needs your help...You know what, here talk to Alfred!" I exclaimed handing my cellphone off to the butler who had innocently walked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" He questioned the person on the other end. "Oh hello Master Dick." He paused, listening to Dick. "Yes Miss Lillian seems to have covered just about everything. I think that your help would greatly be appreciated by Miss Lillian and Master Bruce...very well we, shall see you then." Alfred hung up the phone before pressing it into my hand. "Master Dick said he'd be right over."

"I don't believe it! I spend twenty minutes talking to him and it's like a brick wall, 30 seconds with you and he's coming right over!" Alfred shrugged in response. "I'm going to help Bruce downstairs. Just send Dick down when he gets here." I didn't even make it to the cave before my cell was buzzing in my hand.

"Hello?" I answered expecting it to be Dick.

"Lillian." A gruff voice spoke on the other end._ Bruce_. "I need you to come downstairs." The phone clicked and the line went dead before I had a chance to answer. I ran downstairs to see Bruce settled behind the bat-computer where hundreds of video clips flashed all at once.

"What is all this?" I asked as my eyes darted around, unable to focus on one flashing screen long enough.

"They're commercials." Bruce informed me.

"Commercials?" I repeated. "What's that have to do with Jace?"

"I was getting to that." His Batvoice snapped back. "Each of these commercials has a quick flash at the beginning or end."

"And that would mean?"

"I'm not sure exactly." He frowned. "I started looking for clues that might lead us to Jason' whereabouts. Naturally I checked the news first, but these commercials with the flashes kept showing up. In every network, on every channel, even a few internet adds. What I don't know is if they are all the same image or piece of the same image or even a video."

"Well who can we call who can figure that out? Maybe a certain computer-whizz slash acrobat who also happens to be your eldest son? Sometimes goes by the name of Nightwing. Sometimes..."

"I get your point Lil." He barked. Then he pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a heavy sigh. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think your right. This is right up Dick's alley. I'll call him." Bruce reached down for his cellphone but a voice at the top of the stairs stopped him.

"No need, I'm already here!" Dick was grinning from ear to ear as he raced down the steps. He tossed the duffle bag he had been carrying to the ground at the base of the steps. "Now what's right up my alley?"

"You called him?" Bruce glared up at me completely ignoring Dick for the moment.

"Technically yes, but Alfred's the one who talked him into coming!" I burst. Throwing Alfred's name into things usually got Dick, Jason and I out of the worst situations.

"What does it matter?" Dick questioned after a silent beat between Bruce and I. "I'm here now and I want to help."

Bruce's jaw was set, and I could tell he was still mad at Alfred and I for calling Dick. But he turned instead to glare at the monitor. While Bruce explained the situation to Dick I tried to think of similarities between the commercials, but as Bruce had pointed out there were no apparent correlations.

"They're Easter Eggs." Dick exclaimed suddenly causing Bruce and I to look at him funny.

"Easter Eggs like the colored ones we used to make with Alfred as kids?"

"No." Dick shook his head. "Like a digital Easter Egg. They're mostly used by game developers and web designers. An Easter Egg is digital content hidden inside of other digital content. Watch." Dick reached down and snatched the keyboard from under Bruce's hands. He then opened a new internet browser page and pulled up Google. Bruce and I exchanged a confused look as we watch him type "do a barrel roll" into the search bar before pressing enter. On cue the Google webpage flipped and turned itself as if it were literally performing a barrel roll.

"What was that?" Bruce questioned as he jabbed a finger at the screen.

"That's an Easter Egg." Dick answered now grinning. "And I think we might be able to solve this one you've got here. The first part is going to be splicing those flashes of images from the main commercial video. Then we'll have to look at the flashes and to see if they have to be reattached to each other or..." Dick and Bruce launched into a very rapid very techno-savvy conversation about Easter Eggs and video splicing and who knows what. I left them in the cave and began my own quest for Alfred. He was in the kitchen, I should have known, Alfred was always in the kitchen.


	9. Losing Jason pt 2

Bruce: 40

Dick: 22

Lillian: 18

Jason: 15

**Losing Jason Part Two**

"Any news Miss Lillian?" The Butler inquired as I plopped down into my favorite barstool.

"Something about Easter Eggs I think."

"Beg your pardon?" Alfred looked suddenly alarmed. "Did you say Easter Eggs?"

"Yeah apparently its digital content hidden within other digital content. It all sounds very complicated but Dick and Bruce have apparently gotten it all figured out."

"Perhaps coffee will help them think?" Alfred suggested as he plugged in the coffee pot.

"Hmmm mayybee, but I think they'd rather have some of your famous homemade chocolate chip cookies."

"I suspected that might be the case." Alfred smiled before he began gathering ingredients.

Two hours later Alfred and I had produced a warm batch of cookies and a freshly brewed round of coffee.

"I'll carry these!" I said eagerly picking up the cooling cookie tray.

"Very well." Alfred agreed before picking up a tray with two mugs of coffee, a sugar bowl, a creamer, a mug of tea and one mug of hot chocolate.

"We come bearing gifts boys!" I called down the stairs as I followed after Alfred to the cave.

"Sweet!" Dick exclaimed racing over to attack the cookie tray in my hands.

"Easy there Dick." I commented as he pulled three cookies into his hand. He then perched himself on the counter next to the Bat-computer's keyboard. Bruce reached for one of the coffee mugs Alfred offered him before drinking the coffee black. He nibbled at a cookie and continued to organize photo files. Reaching for the second cup of coffee Dick poured four spoons worth of sugar into his cup. Eagerly watching Bruce's work, Dick started to dip a cookie in his coffee. Alfred set down the coffee tray and picked up the small cup of tea he'd made for himself. I stood back, observing everyone, sipping steaming gulps of cocoa.

"That's it, I think we've got them all now." Bruce exclaimed when another hour had passed. He turned the computer over to Dick who began rapidly typing and clicking at the screen. He banished the remnants of the commercials leaving only the image files that he and Bruce had spent hours retrieving. Moving even faster now Dick strung them across the giant stream like a timeline. My eyes struggled to focus on any single image for too long as Dick maneuvered them around the screen.

"I think it's a video. All the pictures put together make a video, but not as fluid as a recorded video…Like a flip book." Dick explained. The speed of his clicking and typing seemed to increase slightly as he worked on getting the image files to play like a flip book. "That should do it." He said at last. The video began to play very slowly, like stop frame animation.

"Is that The Joker?" I asked as a familiar white and Red face appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, looks like he's in some sort of warehouse." Dick agreed.

"Shhhh!" Bruce barked at us even though there was no sound coming from the video. We watched as the video panned across the room to boy clad in Red and Green.

"Jason!" I heard myself squeak. The Joker had Jason tied up, he was huddled in a weakened mass on the floor. Large fat tears streamed down my face as Alfred, Bruce, Dick and I helplessly watched The Joker mercilessly beat Jason with a crowbar. I turned away from the monitor unable to watch anymore. Alfred excused himself from the room saying something about more coffee. When the video clip had finished the three of us were silent for a minute before Bruce launched into full Batman mode.

"Jason is still alive. We just have to find out where The Joker is holding him." He grumbled playing the video again. I closed my eyes unwilling to relive the horrible scene again. I took several slow deep breaths. I opened my eyes when I heard soft footsteps approach.

"Lilly are you ok?" Concern was knit throughout Dick's brow as he looked down studying me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just can't watch that again Dick. Tell Bruce I'll be upstairs when you figure out where Jason is."

"Uh, yeah alright." He agreed before returning to the monitor. Once upstairs I decided to check on Alfred. He seemed to be just as shaken by the video as I was.

"Hey Al?" I called as I entered the kitchen. I stopped short when I saw my favorite butler weeping over a cold tea cup. "Alfred?" I asked again.

"Oh Miss Stephanie I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." Alfred began violently dabbing at his eyes with a cloth napkin.

"Alfred are you alright?" By now I had rushed to his side.

"Yes Miss Lillian I am quite well." He gathered himself up and began washing his teacup. "I fear I had brewed this batch of tea rather strongly." Strong tea doesn't make a stoic British man weep tears.

"We'll find him Alfred." I promised. "We'll find him and we'll bring him home."

"I'm certain you will Miss." He answered before leaving me alone in the kitchen. I brewed a batch of coffee and stared at a full cup of straight black grinds. I sniffed distastefully at the cup before tossing the full thing in the sink. I poured Dick and Bruce each a steaming cup, adding plenty of sugar to Dick's.

"Who's ready for round two?" I called grimly into the cave.

"Ooh Coffee!" Dick shouted reminding me of his twelve year old self. At some point he had changed into his nightwing costume, his blue eyes shining through the mask.

"Bruce?" I questioned to my black clad father. "No time for coffee Batgirl, suit up."

"Did you find Jason?" I asked setting down the black cup of coffee next to his Batcowl.

"Change and I'll explain." I followed his instructions returning with my own Batcowl in hand. " I've pinpointed Jason's location down to three possible warehouses." Bruce explained pulling up a map.

"They're in three different parts of the country." Dick cried. "We'll never make it to all three in time."

"Not together." I explained. "But if we split up maybe. This one here," I pointed to the first flashing red dot. "It's on Bludhaven only about an hour away and this second one is pretty far up northern Maine but the last one is right here in Gotham. If Dick and I each take Bludhaven or Gotham, you can ride up to Maine and whoever gets to Jason first can call the others. If one of the sites is a bust, we just team up with whoever is closest." Bruce and Dick listened intently trying to find holes in my plan.

"Alright." Bruce said finally. "Leave your personal cell phones here, and I don't think the comlinks inside of our masks will work at such a great range." Bruce pulled on his Batcowl. "I'm assuming you still have your Nightwing phone?" Bruce asked Dick who nodded immediately.

"Yeah and I programmed the Batphone numbers in it awhile back." Dick assured him. Bruce crossed the cave to a small lockbox at the base of the steps inside there were three cell phones, he pulled out two of them before locking the lock again.

"You're batphone." He uttered before tossing the phone at me. I caught it with ease looking down at the yellow and purple jeweled version of Bruce's Batphone. I tucked the phone into my utility belt as Bruce did the same with his. "Call if you find anything, call if you don't find anything, call if anything goes wrong or seems off." Dick and I nodded at our instructions waiting for Bruce to continue on. "Batgirl you can take the Batcycle and stay here in Gothem, Nightwing you take the Batmobile to Bludhaven and I'll take the Birdbike Maine. If you don't find ditch the Batcycle, team up in the Batmobile and meet me there. Any questions?"

"No." I answered.

"Negative." Dick confirmed.

"Then let's get moving." Bruce commanded, racing off to Robin's Birdbike. I mounted the Batcycle and followed him out of the cave. Tracking the coordinates from the Batcomputer on the Batcycle's GPS unit I wound through the busy streets of Gotham easily. I made it to the warehouse of the other side of Gotham in less than twenty minutes. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew right away that wasn't where Jason was. The joker wouldn't make it that easy. It wouldn't be any fun for him if we found Robin the first twenty minutes we went out looking for him. But I had to search the place anyway. I was able to do a full detail of the building in under an hour. I checked the time on my Batphone. Dick would only be arriving at the Bludhaven location then. I did a second search keeping an eye out for any signs of a struggle or anything that had been recently disturbed. The place was clean and the warehouse hadn't been touched in years. I whipped out my Batphone again, dialing Nightwing.

"Batgirl?" He soft voice spoke.

"Yeah. Checked out the Gotham Warehouse this place is clean."

"Almost finished here, I don't think it's the place though. Why don't you head back to the cave, I'll be there to pick you up in about an hour. You can call Batman while you wait." I agreed to do just that. I waited until the Batcycle was parked inside the cave to call Bruce.

"Batgirl?" His gruff voice barked into my ear.

"Yes." I confirmed. "I didn't find anything here in Gotham and Nightwing is finishing up in Bludhaven, If he doesn't find anything there we're meeting up at the cave, then we're coming up there after you."

"Keep me informed." He said before clicking the phone off. I waited impatiently for the next hour. I paced up and down the cave, a few cartwheels. When those activities stopped feeling stimulating I just stared at the mouth of the cave expectantly. When Nightwing finally arrived with the deep black car, I hopped in immediately.

"Let's go." I Insisted. Nightwing just nodded. We sped down the highway three hours behind Bruce. Four hours later we found the warehouse with no trouble. Nightwing parked the Batmobile several feet away next to the birdbike. Nightwing reached for his cell and dialed the Batphone.

"Batman…Well we're here now we'll help you look. We'll find him." Dick hung up his phone and together we stepped out of the car. "The isn't just one warehouse." He explained. "It's a whole block's worth of warehouses, Robin could be in any one of these buildings."

"Where's Batman?" I asked.

"Hopefully he's that dark looming figure walking towards us." Luckily the "dark looming figure" Dick spoke about _was_ Bruce.

"I've checked these five buildings to the left. Which just leaves us about twenty buildings." Batman clarified.

"Where should we…" But Dick's question was cut off when a giant explosion erupted from a building in the center of the warehouse complex.

"Now it's down to one." Dick said rushing forward.

"NO!" Batman ordered as he tossed Nightwing back. He's reaction was explained when within minutes the entire complex had caught fire. "The two of you need to go home now."

"NO!" I bellowed. "No, we can't go home without Robin. We came all this way…I promised Alfred, No he has to be ok. Robin! ROBIN!" I began shouting into the night and running towards the flames.

"Batgirl NO!" Batman raced forward trying to grab hold of me, but I ran even further into the flames only stopping when I saw a small flick of yellow out of the corner of my eye.

"Jace!" I cried so happy that I'd finally found him. But something was wrong with him, he wasn't moving. He was covered in burns, but that was nothing Alfred could fix. He'd been tossed pretty far in the explosion but that didn't mean that he was…no he couldn't be. Not Jason. I sat right next to him holding his hand and sobbing.


	10. Tim Drake

Bruce: 42

Dick: 23

Lillian: 19

Tim: 13

Wally: 23

**Tim Drake**

Soft pop music played from my Wayne Tech Phone on its docking station. I was sat on my bed reading Uncle Clark's latest _Daily Planet_ article. The music changed suddenly to an ominous piano rift, my ringtone for Bruce. Pushing the newspaper aside I reluctantly answered my phone. It was my night off and my dad better have a good reason for calling.

"Hello."

"Lillian?"

"Who else would be answering my phone on a Tuesday night?"

"I thought you and Barbara had plans?" The other line said dryly.

"She cancelled. Apparently she forgot that she'd already made plans with the Comish. I'll see her tomorrow."

"I need you downstairs." Bruce paused before adding "It's important."

"Be right there." I growled before tossing my phone at the bed.

"What's so urgent?" I called marching down the steps.

"He's done it again!" Dick hollered back apparently laughing.

"Done what again?" I asked peering into the dark cave from the base of the steps. As my eyes adjusted to the Batcave's darkness, I could see Dick walking through the cave in his Nightwing costume. In the center of the cave, a young teenage boy was standing in a stained grey T-shirt and khaki pants.

"You're that kid who's been tailing us for weeks right?" I asked the boy honestly not accusingly. "It's Timmy right?"

"Tim Drake, yeah." He answered awkwardly. "And I wasn't stalking you or anything like that! It started out because I wanted a few pictures, you know Nightwing flying through the air, Batman with a batarang, Batgirl kicking a gun of a gangster's hand…action shots." He mumbled into his holey shoes. At the mention of Batgirl I suddenly remembered I was costumeless.

"Ah hell Grayson you let me go maskless in front of the kid! Batman's gonna kill me!" I whipped my head looking for the Dark Knight.

"It's alright Lillian, Mr. Drake knows about all of us." The voice of Bruce Wayne smirked from under the cowl.

"I'm assuming this is the important thing you need me to rush down here for?" I glared at the black clad man.

"Master Wayne?" A British voice rang through the cave. A smile quickly spread across my face. If anyone could sort this mess out it would be Alfred.

"Come on down Alfred!" Bruce called up the stairs before removing his mask. Alfred joined our group with apprehensions but said nothing else.

"Alfred meet Timothy Drake."

"A pleasure young sir." The butler greeted with an outstretched hand. Tim shook it politely. "So young Master Timothy how is it you've found your way into our Batcave?" Rather than answering the younger boy looked to Bruce for help. Bruce smiled in return.

"Alfred do you remember Lilly and I telling you about the young man who likes to take pictures of Batman and Batgirl. That would be our friend Tim here. Tim had very cleverly discovered Batman's secret identity and through Bruce Wayne he learned the identities of Batgirl and Nightwing as well."

"That still doesn't explain why he's in the cave." I pointed out.

"Tim's parents have been killed by Two-Face." Dick's words from earlier _"He's done it again"_ now made sense. Some people collect stray cats or dogs, my dad collects stray kids.

"Welcome to the family Timmy." I said pulling him into a hug.

"Eh er um thanks." He mumbled against my shoulder.

* * *

"Lillian?" The voice of a small bird called up the stairs.

"I'll be right down Tim!" It had been three days since Tim had come to live with us. He had moved into the bedroom to the left of Dick's. Alfred had taken him shopping for clothes, school supplies and anything else he wanted. We were getting ready for Tim's first day at Gothem Academy and things were falling into place perfectly. I threw my backpack down by the door of the Entrance Hall in the same place I flung it every morning for ten years.

"What's wrong?" I asked my seemingly distressed new little brother.

"I was hoping for some breakfast before school. It's alright, it's not important." He picked up his own backpack and slung it on his shoulder.

"Well Just let Alfred know, I'm sure he'd be glad to cook you anything you'd like."

"Alfred's not here." He answered.

"Alfred's always here! He's part of the house!"

"He left a note...Oh but I left it on the counter."

"Well let's go get it then." I pulled him by the hand into the kitchen. In the center of the counter island was a small note.

_Dear Miss Lillian and Master Timothy,_

_Master Wayne left his briefcase at home this morning. I've left to bring it to him. I'm afraid you'll have to help yourselves to breakfast. _

_-Alfred_

"Alfred_ is_ always saying Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. What would you like?" I offered looking up from the note.

"Can you cook?" He answered hopping onto one of the barstools.

"Yes!" I answered feigning offense. "I'm actually an excellent cook, with the Alfred Pennyworth seal of approval too!"

"So what's your best breakfast dish?" Tim probed cheerfully.

"Hmm probably Homemade waffles…or pancakes, but I can make almost anything."

"How about something quicker like cereal or toast?"

"I can do that." I plugged in the chrome toaster and began searching the cupboards for bread. "What's your favorite cereal?"

"Batman Berries." He replied shyly.

"Really? The ones with the fruit flavored Bat-symbols?" Tim nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'm not sure we have any, but I'll look." Digging around I found Dick's box of Lucky Charms, Alfred's box of Frosted Flakes, Bruce's box of Cheerios, my box of Count Chocula, and even a box of Jason's favorite cereal Captain Crunch. While I was busy making toast and searching for cereal I heard the front door creak open. A familiar voice called into the house.

"Lil?!"

"In the kitchen Wally." I hollered back, buttering a piece of toast.

"Oooh are we having Breakfast?" The redheaded boy asked before taking the piece of toast from my hand. He snapped a large bite out of it not waiting for me to answer.

"Well Tim and I were going to have some Breakfast before I dropped him off at school, but I see you've no problem helping yourself." I laughed before kissing him on the cheek.

"Who's Tim?" Wally questioned, mouth half full.

"Tim Drake meet my adorable but clueless boyfriend Wally West. Wally meet my new brother Tim." Tim smiled in acknowledgement and Wally nodded back.

"Say Wally," I grinned at him, an idea gleaming in my eye.

"Uh oh, I know that look. Tim lesson number one about the Wayne's, when you see that look, run."

"What look?" I asked innocently.

"That one you have right now, like you've just thought of the best thing in the world. That look that usually gets me in trouble. It's not just Lilly, Dick and Jason get it too." Wally promised the newest Wayne.

"I was only going to ask you a small favor."

"It's never a _small_ favor when it is accompanied by that look, seriously why haven't you run yet?" He added with a grin.

"Don't tell him to run!" I said whipping a dish towel at him gently. "But speaking of _running_ would you mind _running_ to the grocery store and picking up some cereal for Tim?"

"Doesn't Alfred buy you guys cereal?" Wally eagerly began opening and closing the cupboard doors looking for the cereal cabinet.

"He does but we don't have any of Tim's favorite cereal and I was hoping you could _run _to the grocery store and pick up a box of Batman Berries so Timmy here could have a bowl of it before school."

"Why do you keep saying run like that? And the closest grocery store is on the edge of town my car won't make it there and back before he has to be at school."

"That's why I was kind of hoping you could _run_ to the store, say without your car?"

"_Run?_ But…oh!" As if a switch had just clicked in his head Wally's eyes lit up and a wide grin danced on his face. "Back in a Flash!" He called before disappearing out of the room.

"How did…did...but…Did he just disappear?" Tim stammered out.

"Have you ever heard of Central City's superhero the Flash?" Tim nodded still staring at the spot where Wally had vanished from. "Well Flash and Wally are good friends, they used to be partners."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah he retired from the superhero business."

"I'm back, you can stop talking about me." Wally smirk from the doorway. "I brought some milk too."

"Thank you Wally." I smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

"Does this mean I can have some more toast?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure." I shrugged before pouring Tim a bowl of cereal.

"Wally?"

"Hmmm?" The former Kid Flash answered.

"Why did you retire from being a hero?" Tim asked as he took the bowl from my hands.

"There were a lot of reasons but most importantly I decided I wanted a chance at being normal. I've been around costumes nearly my whole life, I'm twenty-three now, I figured it's about time I tried civilian life."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess." Tim nodded and ate a few bites of cereal before whispering my name. "Lilly?" As I cleaned the counter and put things away I could only imagine what Tim was going to ask next.

"Yes Tim?"

"Why_ haven't_ you retired?"

"You're not the first person to ask." I told him leaning on the counter. "Wally has tried to talk me into it once or twice. Some of my other hero friends have too, I don't know it just doesn't feel right yet. I just feel like there's still so much Batgirl can do. I might never retire, there are plenty of adults out there in capes and cowls and sure none of them started as young as me, but they are still around."

"Thinking about getting into the family business?" Wally asked Tim over his shoulder before placing a dirty plate in the sink.

"Like Bruce would ever allow that." The boy answered before handing his bowl to the grinning redhead.

"You never know Timmy, you could be the next Boy Wonder!" I smiled before washing the counter down.

"For now, let's just see if I make it through my first day of school."


	11. Wally West & Lillian Wayne

Bruce: 35

Dick: 17

Lilly: 13

Wally: 17

Barbara: 13

**Wally West and Lillian Wayne**

History was my last class of the day and my least favorite. I had always done fairly well in all of my class; I just couldn't force myself to become interested in the subject, no matter how hard I had tried. But if I was being honest, 8th grade AP History wasn't quite as bad as its predecessors. That however did not stop me from doodling swirls in my notebook instead of reading Chapter Twelve of the assigned text book. When my cell phone began to buzz in my pocket I jumped at the opportunity for distraction. It was a text message from Dick. I tapped through to my inbox reading the text under my desk.

_Have to bring Babs to gymnastics pract. after school. Can't bring you home today. Srry__. _Even thought I knew Dick couldn't see me I squinted my eyes in disbelief. It was Wednesday and Barbara only had Gymnastics practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

_**Barb doesn't have practice on Weds Richard.**_ I quickly typed back. Half a second later my phone was buzzing again.

_She doesn't USUALLY have Pract. On Weds. This is an extra emergency practice that's why Comm. Gordon can't bring her._

_**Alright I'll call Alfred after class.**_ I responded.

_Don't need too! I asked Wally if he could bring you home. Wayyyy faster than calling Al! :) _

_**Kay thanx.**_I keyed not expecting another response. Something was up and I had full intentions of finding out what it was. _**What is Dick up too? **_ I texted Barbara who was seated at the front of the class.

_Can't text right now, in class, Talk to you soon! _ _Of course. _I rolled my eyes. Barbara Gordon didn't text in school, she was too busy actually reading the text book. She must have her phone set to auto-reply to text messages during school hours. There had to be someone else in on Dick's plan. _Oh right Wally!_

_**Dick says U R picking me up after school?**_ I texted him.

_Yeah! I'll be outside soon as the bell rings._ He replied with lightning speed.

_**Did he say where he was going after school?**_ I typed.

_Said he was taking Barbara to gymnastics practice. _

_**That's what he told me. C U after school.**_Whatever Dick was up to Wally was in on it, probably Barbara too. It didn't look like I had much of a choice other than wait until after school. Grudgingly I stared at the clock hanging over the whiteboard in the front of the room. After a half an hour the bell rang. I jammed all of my belongings into my backpack before calling out to my best friend.

"Barb wait up!"

"Sorry Lilly I have to go!" She said over her shoulder. "Emergency gymnastics practice didn't Dick tell you?" She raced out of the class room at a speed that could have easily have matched Wally's. Something was most definitely up.

* * *

"Lil over here!" Wally West's voice said somewhere outside when I reached the school's front door. I found him easily, leaning on a car that didn't quite look like it belonged to a Gotham Academy student.

"Hey Wally!" I waved before walking over to him. "Are you sure you want to carry me all the way home?"

"Pshh." He snorted. "Who said anything about carrying you?"

"Well, I just assumed that when Dick said it would be faster for you to take me home…"

"Barry and I _can_ drive cars you know." He insisted. _Apparently Barbara Gordon can't._ I growled to myself.

"Why would two of the fastest men alive need a car?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Don't know, but we have one. Well technically my Aunt Iris has one that she lets Barry and I use." He waved his hand gesturing to the car he had been leaning on. "Come on we've got to get you home." He insisted taking my backpack and putting it in the trunk.

"I don't think I've ever met your Aunt Iris. What's she like?" I asked climbing into the passenger's seat.

"She's pretty; smart, a lot like you."

"Huh?" I questioned not sure if I'd heard correctly.

"Never mind, let's go." He slid into the driver's seat neither of us saying anything for a few blocks. "Hey Lillian?" He began, I took notice of the clenching grip he now held over the steering wheel before responded.

"Yeah Wally?"

"Uh what kinds of things do girls do for fun?" I had no idea how to answer Wally's question nor could I begin to guess what had prompted it. I thought hard for a moment trying to channel my inner Alfred.

"Well all girls are different Wally, just like all guys are different. It would be easier to answer your question if you had a particular girl in mind."

"Oh I do." He assured me with a nod. I had had a crush on Wally West since I was nine years old and in all that time he had never once shown interest in any particular girl. Whoever this girl Wally liked was special and I didn't dare hope it was me.

"Well what's she like?"

"She's very smart, and funny, and beautiful but the good kind of beautiful inside and out. The only problem is she doesn't seem to like me, at least not in that way. Dick and some of my other friends seem to think she does but well I just don't know." _Yup definitely not talking about me. _I groaned internally.

"Alfred's always telling me you never know until you try, so you'll never know until you ask her."

"That's just it _how_ do I ask her? Do I just walk up to her like me Tarzan, you Jane, we date now?"

"Maybe not quite like that." I said as we pulled up to the Wayne Manor gate. Wally quickly keyed in his security code as I talked. Just say 'Hello beautiful or whatever her name is if you're more comfortable with that, I was thinking we should hang out sometime'." Halfway up the drive Wally stopped and turned to me before confidently repeating:

"Hello beautiful or WhateverHerNameIsIfYou'reMoreComfortableWithThat," He grinned as he purposefully allowed the phrase to run together, "I was thinking we should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, like that." I nodded quickly trying to remember the words were meant for someone else.

"No Lilly I'm serious."

"Serious about what?" I laughed.

"I want to go out with you."

"What? No. No you don't." I shook my head in disbelief. Obviously I had fallen asleep in history class and this was a dream.

"Yes I do! Please? Besides I know you like me." He added suddenly confided.

"And where did you get an idea like that?" I barked wishing the car's seatbelt didn't restrict me from putting my hands on my hips.

"From Dick. He said you've like me for a long time and…" This wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare!

"What!" I exclaimed angry that my brother had told Wally my secret. "Wait till I get my hands on the Boy Blunder." I growled. "It was sweet of you to ask Wally really it was, but you don't have to take me out just because I'm your best friend's little sister. Thanks for the ride home, tell Barry I say hi." I said shoving the car door open and running up the drive, my backpack completely forgotten.

"Hey Lilly! Lil wait, come back!" Wally called before running forward with superspeed, effectively cutting me off and nearly knocking me to the ground at the same time. Wally gripped my elbows to prevent me from falling and looked straight into my eyes.

"Don't be mad at Dick, he only told me because I asked. See I've liked you for awhile too and I asked Dick if he thought you liked me. He laughed at me at first, said for a guy so quick on his feet I was slow in the head. I wasn't supposed to tell you that I knew….Not right away like this. It was all Dick and Barbara's idea. See Babs pretended to have emergency gymnastics practice so that I could drive you home. Once we were in the car I was supposed to ask you on a date, because I wanted to I mean."

"Do you honestly mean that?" I asked crossing my arms and giving my best batglare.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" He said now grinning.

"Alright, but on one condition." I smirked coming up with the perfect plan to make sure Wally wasn't lying. "If you really want to take me out on a date, you'll have to ask Bruce and Alfred for permission to take me." I watched as fear flickered across Wally's face briefly before his broad grin returned. I may not have a terrifying Batglare but Bruce sure did.

"Ok! I've got to bring Aunt Iris' car back first but I can be here in time for dinner tonight." It wouldn't have surprised me if Wally got in his aunt's car and never came back to Gotham. "Come on back in the car, I'll drop you at the front door at least." We walked the few paces back to the car together. Wally steered the vehicle the rest of the way, both of us absorbed in our own thoughts. While I was plotting revenge against my brother and best friend for their conspiracy against me, Wally was probably thinking about how many things could go wrong during his talk with Bruce and Alfred.

* * *

"RICHARD JOHN GREYSON!" I bellowed into the entrance hall once I had tossed my backpack to the floor and Wally sped away in Iris' car. Two pairs of scrambling footsteps echoed in the upstairs hall. Two pairs of footsteps that belonged to my soon to be victims. I raced up the stairs intent on finding Dick and Barb.

"Miss Lillian!" Alfred called from the base of the stairs in a firm voice. "I must insist you refrain from shouting in the entrance hall."

"Sorry Al!" I hollered over my shoulder not breaking my stride. As I expected they would be, Dick and Barbara were seated in my room. The two were perched on my bed their eyes gleaming with childish excitement.

"So?" Barbara hissed when I stepped through the door.

"So" I repeated narrowing my eyes. "Which one of you do I get to murder first?"

"I told you she wouldn't like this plan." Dick glanced uncertainly between Barb and I, conflicted about whose side he should be on.

"No, no, I frequently enjoy plans that involve spilling my secrets without my permission." I snapped sarcastically.

"I really thought you'd take this better." Barbara frowned. "This is what you've always wanted, a chance to be with Wally."

"But he doesn't even really like me; he's only asked me out because you two insisted!"

"That's not true." Dick promised. "He texted me about a week ago and said he wanted to talk. So I invited him over and we did a lot of talking and I mean a _lot_. After beating around the bush a lot you came up, he told me that he's always liked you but he was afraid I'd be upset if you started dating. I guess he figured since you were ok with Barbara and me dating that I'd be ok with you and Wally dating. Which I am of course, I mean he's my best friend. So anyway when I told him I was cool with it he asked me if you liked him. I told him you had mentioned it to me a long time ago but that he'd have to find out for himself if you still do. He asked Babs and I to help him and she came up with this whole plan. Please don't be mad at us, _please._" Somewhere in Dick's explanation I found myself calming. I couldn't be mad at two people who were just trying to help.

"I'm not mad at you. Not anymore anyway. Just do me a favor..."

"Anything!" Barbara nodded.

"From now on, stay _out_ of my love life."

"Deal!" The couple agreed, probably with their fingers crossed behind their backs.


	12. Conner Kent

Bruce: 36

Dick: 18

Steph: 14

Superboy: 16

**Conner Kent**

"Say Dad?" I asked leaning in on the doorway of Bruce's study.

"Yes Lilly." He replied shortly. He was buried in piles of paperwork probably studying the Wayne Enterprises finances for an upcoming board meeting.

"Well I know you said this morning at breakfast that you've got lots of paperwork to go through and Dick is at Wally's for the weekend. So I thought maybe I could hang out with Barb, but she's going camping with her dad. So I was thinking, well it's been a long time since I've been to visit Uncle Clark in Metropolis."

"Oh?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "And this wouldn't have anything to do with your Uncle Clark deciding to let Superboy live with him does it?"

"Well…maybe a little." I admitted.

"Lillian," Bruce looked up from his work seriously. "I don't think now would be the best time for…"

"Please Dad Superboy must be just as bored as I am."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well I've got a brother, a boyfriend _and _a best friend and I'm bored, so Superboy must be too."

"That's very thoughtful of you Lilly but I think your Uncle Clark and Superboy might need sometime alone together so that they can…get to know one another."

"_Please_ dad! It can't hurt having one more person there! Besides it's only for a few days."

"I'll tell you what." Bruce set down his pen and pushed back his desk chair. "I'll give your Uncle Clark a call and ask him how he feels. If he thinks it's alright for you to stay over I won't say anything else."

"Thank you Dad!" I wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a hug.

"Alright, why don't you go help Alfred cook lunch, I'll call Clark."

"Miss Lillian if you would just fetch the dessert please."

"Ooh what did you two make for dessert?" Bruce asked excitedly rubbing his hands together.

"Apple Pie!" I called as I entered the room. "It's Uncle Clark's favorite."

"I see." Bruce said before plating himself a piece of pie. "I suppose we should save your Uncle a piece of pie to bring with you when you leave."

"You mean?"

"Yes your Uncle said that he would be more than glad to have you visit him for the weekend. He promised to arrive by zeta-tube after lunch so I suggest you start packing."

"I'm on it!" I ran out of the room. "Oh and dad," I said poking my head back into the dining room. "Maybe we should save Superboy some pie too?"

"Not to worry Miss Lillian, in my spare time I prepared a second pie so that you may bring it along with you to Mister Kent's home."

"You're the best Alfred!" I beamed before bouncing up to my room. Twenty minutes later I had stuffed an oversized duffle bag with more than everything I needed to spend the weekend away from home.

"Moving out?" Bruce asked as I tossed the duffle to the floor of the entrance hall.

"This is everything I usually bring when I sleep over at Barb's." I assured him.

"Well at least it all fits in one bag." He shrugged. "Are you headed downstairs now?"

"Can't meet Uncle Clark in the cave if I don't go to the cave now can I?"I retorted.

"Good point. Come on," He grabbed my enormous duffle and walked down the hall, "I'll see you off." Once inside the cave we didn't wait very long before hearing the zeta-tube announce the arrival of zero zero one – Superman.

"Uncle Clark!" I grinned, rushing to him. He was always so much more inviting, more friendly, as Clark Kent. Maybe it was because his dark rimmed glasses made it harder for him to look impassive or because Clark Kent's reporter suits were always significantly duller than his Supersuit or maybe it was just because Clark Kent smiled more than Superman.

"Hey there Steph!" He smiled back pulling me into a gentle bear hug. "Ready to go?"

"Am I ever." I nodded. "Look Alfred and I baked you an apple pie!" I said taking the pie from Bruce's hands.

"Did you now?"

"Well Alfred mostly made this one…but I helped!"

"Then I'm sure it will be delicious. Why don't you go wait by the zeta-tube I'll be over in just a second."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bruce asked in a hushed tone. He handing my duffle bag to Uncle Clark and waited for an answer.

"He needs to be around other kids just as much as he needs to be around me." Clark answered not bothering to lower his voice. "Lilly's better than a regular kid, she'll know to look for warnings signs of things getting out of hand. This will be good for him."

"Call me if things get _too far _out of hand."

"I will Bruce. Don't worry, she's safe with me. I'm not going to let anything happen to her." Uncle Clark put his hand on Bruce's shoulder, attempting to be comforting. "I'd protect your kids with my life you know that."

"It's not _you_ I'm worried about." Bruce growled. He walked over to the zeta-tube and began typing in coordinates for the telephone booth near Uncle Clark's apartment. As the last numbers were typed in he turned to me. "Lilly behave for your Uncle Clark and call me or Alfred if you need anything."

"I will don't worry Dad! See you on Monday morning!" I kissed him on the cheek before walking through the zeta-tube.

* * *

The citizens of Metropolis were busy running to and from every building in the city. Even the cars seemed to be racing. Everything happened much faster here than in Gotham. I waited patiently for Uncle Clark to step out of the telephone booth I had recently exited.

"Do you remember the way?" He asked stepping through at last.

"We have to go right, right?" I remembered.

"Exactly." He nodded. "Lead the way Mrs. Wayne."

"Gladly Mr. Kent." I smirked walking down the street. I stopped four buildings down at the apartment building Uncle Clark called home. Uncle Clark pulled a key ring out of his pocket and unlocked the glass front door. We walked up three flights of stairs and stopped short in front of a blue apartment door. Clark fiddled with his key ring again and unlocked the apartment door, swinging it open wide. I stepped inside placing Alfred's still warm pie on the counter.

"Superboy there's someone here to see you!" Uncle Clark called out. We waited in the small kitchen as heavy footsteps came from down the hall. Superboy entered the kitchen looking surprised to have a guest.

"I have a few things I've got to finish for the Sunday paper so I'll leave you kids to yourselves for now." Uncle Clark left the room and headed to his office.

"Um Hello." Superboy said quietly. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but…well do I know you?"

"You do!" I nodded. "Though I guess not this side of me. The last time you saw me I was wearing a black Kevlar suit, yellow utility belt, purple flowing cape, and a big purple bat right about here." I pointed on my chest where the batsymbol fell on my costume.

"Batgirl?" Superboy's eyes lit up suddenly.

"By day I go by Lilly." I told him.

"It's nice to meet you Lilly." He offered me his hand. I shook it with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you…"

"Superboy." He filled in the blank.

"Do you like being called Superboy all the time?" I asked him as our hands dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"Well like Superman. We don't _always_ call him Superman. When he's here at home he's Clark Kent. Every Hero has a secret identity, someone that they are when they're not in costume. You're extra lucky because you get to pick yours! You can have any name you want!"

"But I don't really know any names." Superboy admitted.

"Maybe Uncle Clark can help us think of one! Come on!" Superboy allowed me to drag him down the hall to Uncle Clark's office door. "Uncle Clark can Superboy and I come in for a minute?"

"Of course! Come on in." He opened the door and smiled.

"We were hoping you could help us." I explained. "Superboy would like a name. Other than Superboy I mean."

"I see. Do you have any preference Superboy?"

"I don't know any names Mr. Kent." Superboy answered embarrassed.

"I've told you before son, you can just call me Clark. I've been thinking you'd need a name soon enough, especially if we're going to enroll you in school. I haven't decided anything of course, I wouldn't make a decision like that without asking you, but I thought maybe you would like Conner. It's similar to my name but it's different in its own right. Just as you and I are similar but different. What do you think?"

"I'd like that very much Mr…Clark."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Thanks Uncle Clark! Good luck with your article!" I waved pulling Connor back into the kitchen.

"Hi I'm Lillian Kyle-Wayne." I said shoving my hand at him once we'd reached the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked my hand.

"Introducing myself! I want to be the first person to introduce myself to Mr. Conner Kent." Superboy smiled at the mention of his new name and gripped my hand lightly.

"Nice to meet you Miss. Wayne, My name is Conner Kent."

"What a pleasure Mr. Kent." I smiled as we dropped out hands again.

"The pleasure is all mine." Conner was smiling from ear to ear. I could tell he was comfortable around me. He studied me for a moment and then his face changed. "Lilly?"

"Hmm?" I asked taking in his unsure expression.

"I noticed you call Clark your 'Uncle Clark' why is that?"

"Uncle Clark and my dad have been friends for a very long time." I told him. "I've known Mr. Kent since I was eight years old, he's known my older brother even longer. The 'Uncle' part I guess is more of a nickname, but it's what Dick and I have called him for as long as I can remember."

"Dick? Is that your older brother?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Our family history is _very _complicated."

"I've got time to hear it." So over slices of pie I told Conner about Bruce's parents being killed and about Alfred raising him alone at Wayne Manor. I told him about Bruce becoming the Batman and meeting my mother. I told him about The Flying Grayson's and the accident that led to the death of Dick's parents. I told him about my mother's death and how I came to join Bruce and Dick at the mansion. I told the story of how Barry Allen had become Dick's godfather and how Dick and Wally had been best friends for as long as anyone could remember. Then I told them how Uncle Clark had become my god father and how Wally and I began dating.

Conner told me how happy he was to see the sun, the stars, the streets of Metropolis and all the other things the Genomorphs had showed him. He helped me with my history homework and taught me a trick to remembering all of the president's names. He showed me ideas he'd come up with for some supersuits and how he had a crush on the Martian Manhunter's niece M'gann.

And just like that Conner Kent and I became best friends.


	13. My Little Brother

Bruce: 39

Dick: 21

Lilly: 17

Jason: 14

**My Little Brother**

"Excellent job Batgirl, our work here is done. Let's just get in the Batcar and we can be on our way home. If I remember correctly _someone_ has a history test in the morning." The Batman smirked as we headed towards the alley where we'd parked the Batcar.

"Alfred?" I joked knowing perfectly well that my dad was talking about me.

"Very funny." He grinned.

"Here's something that's not funny, there's a kid stealing your tires!" I pointed to the Batcar which was now perched on four cinderblocks.

"Can I help you young man?" Bruce asked in the scariest Batvoice he could muster. To the kid's credit he only looked a little shaken up. I'd seen fully grown men more terrified of that tone than he was. He had a lot of guts too because the next thing that came out of his mouth was nothing but pure snark.

"I'd like to tell you that I was borrowin' 'em or changn' your tires for you or something nice_ but_...well like I said, I'd _like _to tell you that." Then the kid just grinned and went back to the work he'd set out for himself.

"I suggest you put those tires back where you found them." The Bat growled.

"Or what? You don't kill people so I know you won't kill me. Try and scare me? You can't scare a kid who's grown up on these streets!"

"I'm asking you one more time son, put the tires back on my car!"

"I think I'd rather take them with me instead." The kid shrugged. Without giving me time to react Bruce had sprayed the boy with something causing him to collapse.

"Uh Batman?"

"He's alright Batgirl, just a small dose of knockout gas. Why don't you put the tires back on while I load the young man into the car?"

"So much for just picking up the car and heading home." I said rolling the first tire into position. Once the boy was loaded into the car Batman helped me fix the last tire into place.

"There, let's head home now."

"What about the boy?" I asked staring at the car with uncertainty.

"We'll take him with us, find out who is, and bring him home once he wakes up."

"Couldn't you have built this thing with more seats?" I growled when I pulled the door open.

"Sorry wasn't built for traveling with kids." The Bat smirked again.

"Dick and I aren't little kids anymore Dad."

"So your brother keeps reminding me, now get in the car." Despite my personal preference I climbed into the car effectively wedging the kid between myself and Bruce.

"Wait I know him…" I whispered as we sped down the road.

"Your brother? I should hope so."

"Ha ha, let the joker stick to the bad jokes Bats. I meant I know the kid from somewhere. I just...don't remember where exactly." Batman said nothing as we continued to speed down the road towards the cave. I stared at the dark haired boy who was barley propped up in the car. There was just something eerily familiar his green eyes, his square face. "Wait that's it!" I shrieked as the car pulled into the Batcave. "His name's Jason, Jason Todd. He lived with his parents across the hall from mom and I, back when, you know I still lived with my mom. They died, Jace's parents I mean, they died just a year before my mom. He was only four at the time, but he was living with his Grandmother she was supposed to keep him off the streets."

"Well you can ask him about it." Bruce said stepping out if the car. I followed his lead and walked over to the Batcomputer. "He'll be waking up any minute, but before he does, let's find out what's happened to Mr. Todd since he was four years old." The rhythmic sound of typing that so often filled the cave was once again clicking away as Bruce began to dig deep into the Gotham City records. "Looks like you've got the correct ID Batgirl. They boy's name _is_ Jason Todd. You were right about his parents too. When they died the boy would have been just about four. Here's something I bet you didn't know his grandmother died eighteen months after she'd taken him in. He's been living on the streets ever since."

"And building himself quite a rap sheet by the looks of things. If he's not careful Jace is going to find himself behind bars for good."

"I need to speak with Alfred about something I will be back momentarily. Do you think you can handle Mr. Todd should he wake up?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "Go ahead."

"Just…be careful Lillian." He instructed before marching up the stairs to the house. There was a click and a slam as the Batcar door opened and closed. I quickly raced to the Batcomputer clearing all files that were open on the desktop before addressing the young boy who stood before.

"What do you creeps want with me?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Just want to talk." I assured him in my best impassive Batvoice. There was no way I could let Jason know who I was, not until the time was right, but that didn't mean Batgirl couldn't know who he was. "Just what do you think you were doing stealing the Batman's tired anyway, Jason?"

"Wait how do you know my name?"

"Batcomputer." I nodded in the direction of the giant monitor. "Where else would we get our information from? Not like you were willing to tell us anything."

"I didn't think Batman would care about some street rat who tried to steal his tires."

"From the looks of things you've done a bit more than try to steal some tires." When a confused look crossed the boy's face I could only smirk. "Batcomputer's linked to the GCPD's records, we've got access to everything they do."

"Pff Whatever." He shrugged before digging in his pockets for a pack of cigarettes and quickly lighting one.

"What are you fourteen?" I asked before wrestling the pack of cigarettes out of his hand.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" He puffed a cloud of smoke in my face.

"Give me that!" I lunged for the cigarette that was dangling out of his mouth. This time he was ready for me ducking just as I had lurched forward. It took me off guard and I tumbled to the ground.

"I thought you said you could handle things." The Dark Night asked from the base of the stairs.

"I _was_ handling it." I assured him before shoving myself up off the floor of the cave.

"Sure you were." Jason chuckled the cigarette still clamped in his mouth.

"Great now I'm getting lip from the kid…and I said give me that!" I grabbed at the cigarette and this time successfully pulled it from the kid's mouth. Tossing it to the ground I crushed the head with my boot.

"Batgirl, how would you feel about having a new partner?"

"Are you talking about him?" I nodded in Jason's direction. "Frankly I don't see what's wrong with the old team." I said trying to reminding him of the days when Bruce, Dick and I were a team.

"You know as well as I do that If Nightwing wouldn't come back to the team here even if I asked him." I didn't know perfectly well because Dick had told me numerous times over the past year that he'd gladly come back to Bruce's side, all the man had to do was ask.

"_Have _you ever asked him?"

"Batgirl that issue is not up for debate." He growled. Yeah I knew how he felt about it. Bruce thought it should be Dick begging him to come back home and join the team. But all three of us knew that would never happen. Dick had moved out and was living on his own. The problem was both men were too prideful to tell each other they were missed. "Focus on the task at hand." Bruce commanded when he realized that I'd let my mind wonder.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" Jason piped up.

"Of course." The Bat answered. "What do you say to becoming the new Robin?"

"What happened to the old one?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"He grew up." I answered before Bruce could say something he couldn't take back. "Batman and I would be glad to have you on our team Jason. That is if you'd consider it."

"But why me?" He asked all attitude gone from his voice for the first time.

"Not anyone would dare to steal tires from my car, and have a witty comeback on top of that. You've got some real skills there Jason. What you need is training. Training is something that Batgirl and I can offer you. That is if you agree to work with us."

"That's nice of you to offer and all but I can't afford all this fancy stuff that you've got here. I don't even have a real place to live." Jason said looking down at his shoes.

"What if I told you I'd be able to secure a place for you to live, a place where you'd never have to worry about money again?"

"Yeah right."

"Batgirl and I are very good friends with a man named Bruce Wayne. As I'm sure you know Mr. Wayne has a substantial amount of money as well as two children already. I've spoken with Mr. Wayne and he said he'd be more than thrilled to have you join his family." The Batman spoke evenly and impassively.

"Why would he want to take in someone like me?" Jason seemed to be seriously considering Bruce's offer.

"Because Mr. Wayne knows what it feels like when you think you have no one to turn to."

"I'll do it." Jason nodded. "I mean I'd like to if you'll let me train with you."

"Deal." Batman agreed offering his hand to the boy. Jason stared at it apprehensively for a moment before gripping Bruce's black glove and giving it a shake.

"Do I get to know who you two are under those rubber hoods?" He asked finally. I gave a sideways glance to Bruce, he gave me a slight nod granting me permission. I tugged at the cowl it came off easily and my wavy brown hair fell around my face. It didn't take Jason quite as long to recognize me as it had taken me to identify him.

"Lillian Kyle?" He gasped.

"Technically I go by Lillian Kyle-Wayne now." I answered scratching at me hair which had become itchy from sitting under the cowl.

"Huh. I always wondered what happened to you. After your mom died you sort of just…disappeared. Guess I know why now."

"It's good to see you again Jace." I wrapped my arms around the boy I hadn't seen in ten years.

"Stephanie," Bruce said now cowl-less as well. "Why don't you hit the showers. I'd like to talk to Jason about some things then you and Alfred can take him on a tour of the house."

"Alright. Be right out!" I raced off to the Batcave's showers as Bruce had Instructed.


	14. Damian and Harry Potter

Bruce: 45

Dick: 26

Lillian: 22

Jason: 18

Tim: 15

Damian: 10

Wally: 26

**Damian and Harry Potter**

"Sister!" A younger boy's voice bellowed across the hall.

"Yes Dami?" I called back from my bedroom.

"What are _these?"_ He asked now standing in my doorway. At arm's length Damian was holding a children's book, pinched between two fingers as if it were something vile.

"That looks an awful lot like a book." Wally chuckled from behind my little brother. He must have come racing in from the kitchen when he heard Damian screaming.

"Tt I'm well aware it is a book _West._ I am merely asking what it is doing in my room." I frowned at the pile of paperwork that scattered my bed. So much for working on homework while Wally cooked us dinner.

"Let me see." I smiled taking the book out of the brooding boy's hand. "Well it doesn't seem to be one of Alfred's cookbooks or one of Timmy's textbooks." I teased before turning the book over in my hands. My smile broadened as the title caught my eye. "It's one of Dick's old Harry Potter books. He must have left them in your room."

"And what was Grayson doing in my room?" Damian demanded, folding his arms over his chest.

"Maybe he left them for you to read." Wally shrugged before returning to the unattended food downstairs.

"And _why_ would he do that?" Damian growled.

"Weren't you telling Dick the other day how boring it can get in the house? He must have thought you wanted something fun to occupy your time." I answered hoping he'd leave me to my homework.

"What would give Grayson the impression that I would enjoy children's books over the large collection of classics father has in his library?"

"Dami," I sighed looking down at the miniature Bruce Wayne who was as stubborn as our father. "When Dick and I were kids Bruce would read us a chapter every night. Why don't you give it a try?" He took the book back from me and ran his hands over the tattered cover.

"Tt perhaps I'll read the first one. Only the first one and only to prove that it is nothing more than a foolish children's book." He flipped to the first page and stormed out of the room. Upon Damian's exit I searched my room for my cellphone.

_**Did you leave some books In Dami's room?" **_I keyed in a text to Dick.

_Mayyyybe._ He answered back quickly.

_**He just came storming in demanding to know where they came from.**_

_That's the reaction I was expecting though not the one I was hoping for. Rescue them from the trash for me?_

_**I think he's actually going to read them.**_

_I'll be by the house tomorrow, I'll make sure to ask him about it. Do you, Wally or the boys need anything before that?_

_**We are alright here, maybe check on Jace if Nightwing is going out tonight?**_

_Can do!_ Once Dick sent his final response I put my phone aside and started up on my homework again. I worked through a decent two hours before there was a soft rap on my bedroom door. I glanced up from laptop to see a very concerned looking Tim just inside the doorway.

"Uh Lilly?"

"Hey Tim I didn't hear you come home from school. Everything alright?"

"That depends." He glanced around the hall nervously. "Where's Damian?"

"What do you mean where's Damian? He's been home with Wally and I all day."

"I haven't seen him since I got home from school. I've checked all his usual places, and I was in the cave for a while before that."

"Have you checked his bedroom?" Tim arched an eyebrow suggesting the thought hadn't even occurred to him. "Dick left some books for him, last I'd heard he was reading in his room. That was a while ago though, maybe we should check on him?"

"Alright. I think Wally's just about finished cooking dinner too. I'll go set the table, call me if you don't find Damian."

"Okay Timmy, tell Wally I'll be down soon." Tim nodded and walked down the hall towards the stairs. I went in the opposite direction stopping before Dami's bedroom door. Knowing my little brother would lose his cool if I just walked in unannounced, I rapped gently on the door and waited. When no answer came I tapped again this time calling out to him. "Dami?" After a beat still no answer came. With my senses on high alert I slowly creaked the door open, we never knew what to expect when opening Damian's door. Laying across his queen sized bed propped up on his elbows ten year old Damian was fully engrossed in the Harry Potter book in front of him.

"Damian?" I whispered now standing at the foot of his bed. Almost instantly his head whipped up.

"Yesss?" He hissed at me.

"It's time for dinner. Have you been reading this whole time?"

"Indeed I have." He growled. "I admit the first in this series was not horrible and I chose to read the second one so that I can gather a proper intelligence. It's Detective 101 sister."

"Riiiight are you joining Tim, Wally and I for dinner or are you too busy gather intel?" Damian looked down at his book seemingly torn between reading and eating.

"Naturally I will join you for dinner." He responded shortly. Damian slammed the book closed and sprung off his bed. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him into me. We walked downstairs together sitting ourselves in our usual seats at the table.

"See Tim I told you Lil would find him!" a cheerful Wally said from behind a buffet of food.

"Wally, did you do cook everything you could find?" I asked noting at least three different completed meals sprawled across the table. Wally shrugged in response not looking the least bit embarrassed.

"It's like the start of term feast!" Damian burst from his seat.

"Like in Harry Potter?" Tim asked slightly amused.

"Yes Drake, like in Harry Potter. For a Ravenclaw you can be rather dim." Damian comment off handedly before serving himself a generous portion of Barbequed chicken.

"Did you just refer to me as a Ravenclaw?" Tim questioned Damian from across the table.

"While I was reading I attempted to find real life examples of each house. I felt Todd would best be suited for Ravenclaw, West here is obviously a Hufflepuff…" Damian stated as he jabbed a chicken wing in Wally's direction. My senses were in total overdrive trying to process everything that was happening before me. Not only had Damian read a normal kids book, but he actually liked it! Damian caught me staring at him and immediately turned away from his discussion with Tim.

"Sister, why are you staring at me like that?" His tone of voice contained both confusion and anger as he waited for a response.

"Sorry Dami." I shook my head. "I was just thinking about my homework."

"You're a terrible liar." He growled. "Which is surprising since your mother was a cat burgler."

"Alright you caught me." I smiled. "I was just thinking how nice it is to hear you acting like a normal ten year old." Damian's face twisted into a look of disgust at the mention of the word normal. It Damian prided himself on one thing it was that he was anything _but_ a normal ten year old.

"You've been spending too much time with Grayson." Damian sighed as he turned to his food.

"Speaking of Dick," Tim interjected "Have you heard from him lately?" Before I could say anything Wally cut in.

"I texted him this afternoon just before you got home, he said he'd be home for dinner tomorrow."

"He told me the same thing." I confirmed. "I also asked if Nightwing could pay a friendly visit to Red Hood tonight." Tim nodded approvingly. With Alfred and Bruce out of town Tim had somehow taken up the responsibility of making sure everyone was accounted for.

"So since I cooked…" Wally said stretching his arms high above his head.

"Don't worry Wally we know the drill. You cooked and now _we _have to do the dishes." Tim rolled his eyes making it clear that he was sick of Wally's "I'm not washing any dishes" speech.

"I'll do them!" Damian volunteered suddenly.

"What?" Tim, Wally, and I exclaimed in surprise.

"I'll do them." Damian repeated with a wicked grin. "As long as you guys agree to watch _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ with me." Now it was Wally's turn to twist his face with disgust.

"Dick's made me watch that movie like a hundred times!" He whined.

"Come on Wally, it's only _one_ little movie." I teased.

"Will you put your homework away and watch it with us?" Wally seemed to beg.

"Wally I can't I've got…" As I said the words a big goofy pout was making its way across Wally's face. He looked totally ridiculous like that. "Oh all right."

"Thanks babe and maybe after the movie we can put the boys to bed and we can study in your room." Wally suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. "Or maybe skip the studying part." He grinned before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Get a room!" Tim called as he started to clear the dishes from the table.

"Good idea Tim!" Wally agree as he tried to pull me out of the room.

"Wally stop he was joking. Come on let's help the kids clean up, then we'll relax and put a movie on."

"Oh alright." He sighed before taking a stack of dirty dishes from Tim.

Once the dishes were washed and the leftovers were put in the fridge, Wally and Damian went to search through Dick's old room for a copy of _Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone._ While we waited Tim had methodically cooked popcorn and set up the DVD player.

"Hey Lil!" Wally's cheery voice called down.

"Yeah?" I called back up.

"Dami and I can't find Dick's movie collection."

"Maybe he took it with him when he moved?" I suggested.

"You know if Alfred were here he'd yell at you for hollering up the stairs." Tim said standing by my side. "Maybe you should just text Dick and ask him where the DVD is?'

"Great idea Timmy!" I smiled pulling out my cell. "Dick?" I greeted when the other line picked up.

"Hiya Lil is everything alright?" My older brother answered suddenly sounding worried.

"Yeah everything's alright." I answered quickly. "Damian and Wally wanted to watch _Sorcerer's Stone_ you don't happen to still have it on DVD do you?"

"Actually I was just watching it the other night with Barbara. I think it's in my DVD player. How about I stop by and check on Jason and then I'll bring it right over?"

"Sounds great I'll let them know. Talk to you soon Dick."

* * *

An hour later a beaming Dick Grayson was standing at the front door dragging Jason along with him.

"I brought the whole set." Dick proclaimed as he enthusiastically joined the others in the living room.

"Are you going to stay and watch it with us?" Damian chirped hopefully before changing his tone. "I ask because I think you can offer comparisons only someone who has read the books would see." Dick smiled and sat on the couch next to Damian before ruffling the young boy's hair.

"Sure I'll stay. Jason you might as well get comfortable I don't think we're going out tonight." Jason, who had been standing silently by the door rolled his eyes.

"I should have known by the way Dick said 'I just have to make a quick stop at the house' that I was going to be trapped here the rest of the night." He grumbled before sitting in Bruce's leather armchair. Tim Joined Damian and Dick on the couch while Wally snuggled up with me in the vacant armchair. Most of us were asleep before the opening music had even finished. Only Jason and Damian actually watch the whole movie, though Tim swears he made it at least halfway through. I was woken up first by Wally's snoring and then the clicking sound of a DVD case being opened. Halfway to the DVD player Damian was frozen with surprise.

"I didn't mean to wake you…I…I…I just wanted to see the second one, and well Dick said he brought them all…" I smiled warmly at him.

"It's alright Dami." I yawned. "I'm sure Dick won't mind." I sleepily closed my eyes and rested my head on Wally's chest before falling asleep. That night Damian sat on the couch nestled between a sleeping Dick and Dozing Timmy watching every Harry Potter film in succession. That was the beginning of Damian's love for Harry Potter.


	15. Stephanie Brown pt 1

**Stephanie Brown Part One**

_Bzzz Bzzz Bzzzzzz _My cellphone went vibrating off the coffee table.

"Hello Lillian Wayne speaking." I answered absent mindedly as I watched the news.

"Lilly? It's Barbara is everything OK?"

"Hmm?" I questioned the receiver as I watched Batgirl swing between two buildings on the TV. The short clip about Batgirl and Red Robin's adventure last night ended and I turned my attention back to the phone. "Sorry about that Barb, I was watching myself on TV…well not like that…oh you know what I mean." I sighed.

"Trust me I know what you mean! When Nightwing is on TV, Dick stays rooted to his seat, then goes on and on about tactical movements he _should _have used."

"That sounds like him." I agreed. "I think we all do it subconsciously, probably engraved in us by Bruce. But anyway I doubt you called to talk about the Wayne family's night job."

"Well I suppose I did indirectly." There was a creaking sound I'd come to know as Barbara leaning back at her desk chair. She inhaled deeply, like she was afraid to ask me something. "Are you coming to cheer try-outs?"

"Is that tonight?" I grimaced at my cellphone.

"You forgot didn't you?" The fiery red head accused me.

"Um no?" I sighed. "Ok maybe a little." I admitted. "Tim and I have been working hard on a case, we've almost hit a breakthrough and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know how this goes. You're _really _sorry, it won't happen again, the future of Gotham City is at stake, you'll try to make it next time. Did I forget anything?" She recited into the phone sounding exasperated. I always felt bad when I had to ditch Barbara for Batgirl's work. Most of the time she was really understanding about things, however when it comes to things she was really counting on me for, Barb was less than forgiving.

Cheerleading was something Barbara and I had been doing since our freshman year of High School. It had started as a way for us to spend free time together. Of course with Barb's gymnastics background and my crime fighting experience we had quickly become co-captains of the cheer squad. A couple years had passed since we had graduated High School and I hadn't thought about cheering since. That is until Barbara had called me about it a month back. The public High School on the East side of Gotham had experienced budget cuts and they were planning on cutting their cheer program this year. After hearing this Barbara had made a few calls and she had somehow gotten the cheer program reinstated. She had also signed us up as volunteer coaches for the school.

I had agreed to help her out and I promised I would absolutely make it to the try-outs whenever she scheduled them. If I missed the try-outs Barbara would forgive me but she'd never forget it. Luckily I wasn't planning to miss them.

"Hey I said I was distracted by a case not that I wasn't coming!" I reassured my best friend. "What time is it now?" I briefly pulled the phone away to glance at the time. "It's not even five thirty yet, I'll meet you at the school and still have fifteen minutes to spare!"

"Lillian Martha Kyle-Wayne if you miss these try-outs…" Barbara snarled in a very Jim Gordon like tone.

"I'll be there I promise!" I repeated before ending the call.

"Be where?" Dick asked from the doorway.

"Barbara's cheerleading try-outs." Dick shot me a sympathetic look.

"You didn't forget about them did you?" He then laughed to himself. "Of course you did. Look why don't you get going, I'll work with Tim tonight alright?"

"I always knew you were my favorite!" I said wrapping my arms around him. "Wait." I stopped when I noticed the mischievous grin that flicked for a second on Dick's face. "What do you want in return?" I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Nothing much." He chuckled. "I bought Babs and I concert tickets for next Thursday, I didn't realize it was the first Thursday of the month and I need someone to go with Conner to give the Team's monthly report to the League."

"Consider it done!" I nodded before racing out of the room.

Thankfully the five O'clock traffic had mostly cleared by this point I was only speeding a little when flashing lights approached me. _Now? _I gritted my teeth as I pulled off to the side of the road. I had my window rolled, and my license out before the officer reached my car. I smiled when I saw Barbara's dad standing outside.

"License and registration please Miss…"

"Sure thing Commissioner." I said willingly handing over the required paperwork.

"Ah Miss Wayne, I should have known by the car." He was glaring down from the top of his glasses. _It's not my fault the Mercedes was the only car with gas in it!_ "Where are you speeding off to if you don't mind me asking?"

"Barbara's cheerleader try-outs. She asked me to help her coach the girls at Gotham East."

"Now it makes sense." Gordon nodded with understanding. He handed my license and registration back before speaking. "Having been on the receiving end of my Daughter's rants many times, I think that being late to a meeting with Barbara Gordon is punishment enough. However I do asked a small favor of you."

"Anything!" I nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell your younger brothers I let you off the hook. I wrote your brother Jason a ticket last week for speeding in a school zone."

"Secret's safe with me sir!" I said with a salute. "I won't mention it to Alfred or Bruce either."

"I knew I could trust you Miss Wayne. You'd better get going and drive safely." The commissioner tapped the hood of my car before making his way back to his own vehicle. I made it the rest of the way without so much as a red light.

"Took you long enough!" Barbara hissed as I entered the gymnasium of Gotham East.

"Hey I would have been here on time if your dad hadn't pulled me over!"

"Serves you right, I hope he gave you a ticket with a huge fine!" she snarled again but I knew she was joking.

"It's not too late for me to get back in my car and drive home." I threatened.

"You wouldn't do that to your best friend. Here help me set up this table." Together we opened up a long folding table and set it up at one end of the gym. Placing two folding chairs behind that we were ready for our try-outs.

"I'll go collect the hopefuls." I said to Barbara and I walked towards the main door of the Gymnasium. I was actually surprised to see thirty or so high school girls waiting in the hallway. Many of them were carrying gym bags and water bottles and chatting amongst themselves. Once I swung the door open dozens of high ponytails and sparkly headbands turned my way.

"Hello girls!" I greeted them with a soft smile. "If you're here to try-out for the cheerleading team, follow me this way." I left the door open as all thirty girls filed into the gym.

"Oh wow this is more than I was expecting!" Barbara exclaimed as she also greeted the girls. "Hello ladies welcome to cheerleading try-outs! You can call me Barbara and this is Lilly we will be the cheerleading coaches this year. Now as you know Lilly and I are new to Gotham East High School, so this year we will be running things a little differently." Barb went on to explain that all the girls, whether they had been on the cheerleading team previously or not, would learn the same routine, practice it a few times and then perform it individually. She then demonstrated an appropriately skilled routine. After practicing the routine as a group we sent all of the girls out into the hallway in preparation for their individual assessments.

All throughout the try-outs Barb and I took notes commenting on each girls performance and unique abilities. They all seemed to be average high school cheerleads, until we reached one girl towards the very end of the individual assessments. A small blonde girl came bouncing into the room and performed Barbara's routine exactly as she had choreographed it, not one single movement out of step.

"She's good." Barbara whispered to me.

"Maybe a little too good..." I whispered back.

"Uh oh, I know that look. What is it?"

"Follow my lead ok?" I murmured as the girl finished the routine. I glanced down at my paper work to find the girl's name. "That was very good, Stephanie, it is Stephanie right?"

"Yeah, Stephanie Brown, and thanks." She smiled.

"Well Stephanie, Barbara and I would like to offer you a position on the team."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up hopefully.

"Yes." Barbara agreed but I knew she wanted to know what I was really planning.

"Not only would we like to offer you a position on the team, we'd like for you to be the captain."

"No fooling?"

"Not at all." I assured her. The girl's expression changed instantly from uncertainly to pure excitement.

"Awesome." She was smiling but her eyes were still full of disbelief.

"Well Stephanie, we will see you at the first practice, and if you could keep things a secret until Barbara posts the full team list, it would be much appreciated."

"Defiantly." She nodded her head excitedly. "Miss Lilly, Miss Barbara thank you so much for giving me this opportunity!" Stephanie shook both our hands before bouncing out of the room and joining the other girls in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Barbara questioned me.

"Remember that case that I said Tim and I were working on?"

"Yes." She nodded still confused.

"There's this guy, Cluemaster, he leaves clues around town about the crimes he's going to commit..."

"How original." She snorted.

"Tell me about it." I agreed. "Anyway, the reason Tim and I have taken such an interest in the case is because every time we get close to busting this guy, there's a girl. She goes by the name of Spoiler and Spoiler follows after this guy trying to...forgive the pun...spoil the Cluemaster's plans. I think this girl Stephanie is the Spoiler."

"That's crazy!" Barbara waved the idea away at first. "It is crazy isn't?"

"Not much crazier than a billionaire dressing up as a bat and adopting four kids to train as crime fighting sidekicks."

"Well when you put it that way...what are you planning on doing about it?"

"Well I guess I'll have to talk to Timmy and see what he wants to do..."

"I suppose you want to leave early." Barbara crossed her arms.

"I'm not asking, but I mean if you think you can do the last few without me I would really..."

"Will you just get out already." She smiled.

"You're the best Barb! I owe you one!"

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that from a Wayne..." She hollered after me.

"You'd have almost as much money as Bruce." I called over my shoulder.


	16. Stephanie Brown pt 2

Dick: 23

Lillian: 20

Tim: 15

Barbara: 20

Stephanie: 15

**Stephanie Brown Part Two**

"Dick, Tim, I think I've got something!" I called out into the Batcave as I ran down the stairs.

"Please tell me you've got some _good _news." Tim groaned from the seat at the Batcomputer.

"It appears we've hit a dead end." Bruce informed me.

"Well good thing I've arrived then isn't? But where's Dick? He said he'd work with Tim tonight."

"He decided to hit the streets trying to get information out of some contacts in Bludhaven, but his costume's patched into the Batsystem so he can hear you as long as you're wearing one of these." Bruce said as he handing me a headset.

"Nightwing?" I spoke into the headset's microphone.

"Right here Batgirl, What's up?"

"I think I might have found something useful while at try-outs. There's a girl by the name Stephanie Brown, there was just something about her...she seemed more advanced than just a regular High School cheerleader." Tim began pounding away at the keys searching the city and Batcave records for Stephanie Brown.

"Are you getting all of this Nightwing?" Tim asked.

"Yeah I can see everything you've got on the Batcomputer." Dick's voice answered into my ear. I looked over to the computer screen where Tim had already pulled up Stephanie's birth certificate and high school records.

"Well Batgirl it looks like you were right. Stephanie Brown is defiantly not just an average High School student. She has almost as many Math and Science awards as Robin here, A pretty impressive GPA as well." Bruce said narrowing his eyes at the screen.

"Wait Robin can you go back to that birth certificate again?" Nightwing asked.

"Uh Sure." Tim clicked through all the open tabs on the computer until he found the certificate in question.

"What did you see Nightwing?" The Bat asked.

"Look at the Father listed on the certificate."

"Arthur Brown." I said almost immediately.

"The cluemaster is this girl's dad?" Tim asked in surprise.

Two weeks passed since we found out who Stephanie's father was. After that a lot of puzzle pieces started to fall together. We understood why Spoiler had been working so hard to foil the Cluemaster's plans. Arthur Brown was in and out of prison his daughter's whole life and apparently she'd make it her life's mission to ruin his crime career. Bruce, the boys and I thought she deserved more. So we devised a plan to corner the Spoiler. Tim and Bruce left false Cluemaster clues for Stephanie to find, just as we suspected she followed the clues right to the top of the Wayne Enterprises tower. Weapons drawn, Spoiler's tiny frame pounced on to the top of the roof. Her weapons were neatly tucked away when she saw Tim and I waiting on the roof.

"Batgirl? Robin? Are you following the Cluemaster too?" She seemed to smile behind her dark mask.

"Spoiler those clue didn't come from Cluemaster, they were from us." I informed her.

"From...? But why?"

"We wanted you to meet us here. We didn't know if you'd come if we asked, but we thought this might work. We want to help you..." Tim try to explain.

"Help me? I don't need any..."

"But that's where you're wrong." I interrupted."You've got the will, all the right reasons but you lack training and equipment."

"We can help you with those things." Tim promised. "You just have to trust us Miss Brown."

"H-how do you know my name?" Steph stuttered.

"I'm afraid that's my fault. Let us take you somewhere where we can talk more privately and we can explain."

"No way! How do I even know that you're actually Batgirl and Robin?"

"You'll just have to trust is." Tim shrugged. Still a little reluctant, Stephanie squished into the Batcar's passenger seat next to Tim. Taking control of the wheel, I drove us back to the Batcave where Batman, Nightwing and Red Hood were waiting. The three of us piled out of the car and walked towards where the rest of the Batfamily was waiting.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Spoiler."

"Robin and Batgirl said you could help me."

"We want to help you." Batman agreed. "but you'll have to abide by my rules. I'll deploy you on missions, I'll supply you with equipment, that's the deal."

"I'm not making any deals until you tell me how you found me name."

"I'm sorry Miss. Brown, but I can't give away any information until you agree to work with us. Of course you are also free to decline the offer."

"I don't understand, what do you get out of this?" Spoiler questioned.

"The way we see it," Dick stepped in. "you're going to be out there every night anyway, but it's our job to keep the citizens of Gotham safe. Inviting you to join us is part of that."

"How do I know you're not just trying to take advantage of me?"

"Look," Jason surprised all of us by speaking next. "I'm not usually too fond of these 'family-get-togethers' and I don't like playing the same games as these guys, but what Batman is offering you is a fair deal. Everyone knows Batman has a huge say about what goes on out on the streets and if he thinks you're worth keeping around, Then I say you take the offer."

"Do we have a deal Miss Brown?" Batman asked again this time offering his hand.

"Can I have a few days to think about it?" I thought Bruce was going to shoot her down then and there, but he let out a sort of half growl instead.

"That isn't ideal, but if you think it's necessary, I will give you three days. So three nights from now one of us will meet you, same place as today. After three days my offer will expire. Is that clear Miss. Brown?"

"Crystal, Mr. Batman...uh Sir."

"Nightwing, why don't you and Red Hood bring Miss Brown home then?"

* * *

Three days later I was driving, speeding really, on my way to another cheerleading practice. I really should try to make it to these things on time because eventually Gordon's going to have to site me for my speeding, but since his cruiser was no where around that night I kept going. I was surprised when I reached the gym, because despite my late start I had still beat Barbara there by a few minutes. Following our normal practice procedure, I opened the gymnasium doors and let the team in. Like always the girls spread themselves out across the gym and started their warm-ups and stretches.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Barb's voice soon called out to the large group. "How long have they been doing that?" She asked turning to me.

"Not too long, though maybe we should start organizing them. Steph round everyone up please?" Stephanie Brown had been pretty distracted during the warms ups and she seemed nervous when I addressed her.

"Miss Lilly, Miss Barbara, I was actually hoping to talk to you both before practice starts?" Barbara and I shared a confused look before turning back to the girl.

"That should be fine, Hailey?" I called out to the team's back up captain.

"Yes Miss. Lilly?"

"Could you lead the team in a group warm-up and get them started on the routine? Barbara and I will only be a minute or two."

"Of course!" She agreed before focusing her energy on gathering all the girls together.

"Let's talk over here." Barbara instructed. Together Steph and I followed her away from the other girls before sitting down on a row of bleachers. "What did you want to talk about Stephanie?"

"Well I don't really know how to say...I've been given an opportunity, sort of an internship. I'll get to be helping people and it will be good for me."

"Wow that sounds great Steph, did you tell them you would take the offer?" I asked winking at Barbara who was up to speed on the Spoiler situation.

"Well here's the thing, I have to decide by tonight and this...internship is only at nights so I would probably miss cheerleading practices, a lot of practices, so I'll have to choose one or the other and I really don't want to..."

"Why would you have to choose between this internship and cheerleading? Surely the people in charge of the program will understand that you're just a freshman in High School, that can't capitalize all your free time." Barbara explained kindly.

"Well the thing is this internship doesn't exactly have a set schedule and ah, the guy in charge doesn't seem like he would work around a cheerleader's schedule." It took a great effort on my part to hold back a laugh as I pictured Spoiler trying to convince The Batman to give her a night off for cheerleading practice.

"Well I don't know if you know this Steph, but the Wayne family had a lot of connections throughout Gotham City, if you gave me the information on the internship I could talk with them and I'm sure they would work your schedule around practices. Like Barbara said, you're still in High School, no one should expect you to have a full time job."

"No, really I wouldn't want you to go through all that trouble..."

"It's no trouble at all! Tell you what, let's not make anything official yet. We'll get through today's practice, I will make some phone calls and we'll talk again after rehearsal alright?"

"Um okay." She walked away looking uncertain.

"She's probably thinking _there's no way you have Batman on speed dial._" Barbara whispered to me.

"Well lucky for us, I do!" I said waving my cell phone at her. "Think you can hold down the fort while I call home?"

"I've got this." She assured me. I walked quickly out of the gymnasium and out into the hall before calling the house.

"Wayne residence, this is Alfred speaking"

"Hey Al it's Lilly, can I talk to Bruce?"

"Ah, hello Miss Lillian, I'm not sure if Mister Wayne is still working in his study or if he's retired downstairs for the evening yet. Allow me a moment to locate him."

"Sure thing Alfred." I didn't wait very long before Bruce had picked up the phone.

"Lil? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Dad, I'm fine." I promised. "Look the reason I'm calling is because of Stephanie Brown. She was just talking to Barb and I about quitting the team. She thinks that her new boss at her _night internship_ won't let her continue to do cheerleading."

"I see. And what did you and Barbara tell her?"

"I told her that I would use my Wayne family connections to find out who her new boss is and try and talk to him about being open towards the idea of cheer practice two times a week."

"Which explains the call. Let me guess, you don't want her to quit because she is the captain and if you and Barbara let her quit tonight, even if she decides to come back, you'll have already found a replacement captain. You know I don't have a problem with you kids having a life outside of what we do, in fact I encourage it. I don't see cheerleading being a problem, it never got in the way when you and Barbara were in High School, but you knew that already. So the real reason you're calling is because you want to know if it's alright to pass all of this information along to Stephanie."

"Yeeeaah." I agreed on the other end of the phone.

"Well, as long as you bring her here right afterwards, I don't see any problem with that. I'll see you in about an hour?"

"Some time around then, Thanks Dad." I said good-bye before hanging up the phone and joining in on the practice.

* * *

Once the practice had concluded and most of the girls had left, I called Stephanie over again.

"I'm sorry you couldn't get in touch with my boss Miss Lilly." Steph said before I had a chance to speak.

"Now who says I couldn't get in touch with him?" I smirked.

"Well I just figured...I mean he's a very illusive guy..."

"I was able to find him easily enough." Stephanie's eyes grew wide with a strange combination of fear and relief.

"You...you did...but that can't be...no one know how to contact..."

"The Batman?" I asked in a mouse-ly quite voice.

"B-batman? I don't have any idea what you're..."

"Don't you though, Spoiler?" I whispered again.

"I...How does everyone know that?" She half-whispered.

"Well Batman found out from me." I told her. "I noticed there were some things in your try-outs that reminded me of someone I saw. I took your name to Batman and Robin. With the help of Nightwing they were able to find out who your father was. It was pretty easy to connect the dots from there. So when I said the other night that it was my fault all the bats knew your name, it really is my fault."

"The other night..._you're Batgirl?_" she seemed to squeal. I glanced around hoping no one else had heard that. Thankfully Barbara, who was posted by the door, gave me an all clear signal so I knew there was no longer anyone left in the gym.

"Yes." I answered honestly. "I am Batgirl. Bruce Wayne is Batman. My other brother Dick is Nightwing, my brother Jason is Red Hood, and my brother Tim is Robin."

"Is Batman...I mean Mr. Wayne really going to let me keep doing cheerleading and being Spoiler?"

"Yes. But you can ask him tonight, I'm suppose to bring you to the cave now."

"Really? Let's go!" She was now bouncing with eagerness at the idea of returning to the cave.

"Barb you want to come to? I'm sure Alfred would love to see you."

"Sure! It's been awhile since I've had one of Alfred's meals. Dick's cooking comes close, but it's just not the same."

"Want me to wait for you?"

"Nah you two go ahead, I'll finish locking up here, then follow after you in my car."

"See you soon then."

"Does Miss Barbara know about...?"

"Barbara and I have been best friends since we were eight. She knows e_verything_ about me. But don't get the wrong idea, Batman doesn't let us tell anyone without his permission. Most of the Justice League don't even know our true..."

"You've met the Justice League?" She interrupted me.

"Yes. I'm sure you'll meet them all over time to, but for now let's just get you to the cave alright?"


	17. Best Friends

Lilly: 21

Conner: 21

**Best Friends**

I was having a nice quiet afternoon, Bruce had gone to visit Jason across town, Dick and Barb were out to lunch, and Timmy and Wally had locked themselves in the cave for 'science'. I didn't ask any more about the last one, if they were going to blow stuff up in the cave I didn't want to be involved. Left to occupy myself for the afternoon, I decided to treat myself to a relaxing swim in the indoor pool. I was making laps around the pool, via backstroke, my eyes were closed and I was started by a deep voice growling by the side of the pool.

"Can we talk?" After rescuing myself from near drowning, I kicked my way to the side of the pool where Conner stood frowning.

"How did you..."

"Alfred let me in." He explained. "So can we talk?"

"Uh sure," I nodded as I gripped the tile siding, "Everything ok?" I asked, lifting myself out of the water. Conner handed me a warm towel , I dried off while I waited for his answer.

"It's M'gann."

"Oh."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "So you've already talk to her then?"

"No," I shook my head, sending water droplets flying. "I'm just surprised. What happened?"

"Well first we were fighting about how she uses her powers. I just said that I thought she might be taking advantage of them, you know using them inappropriately, she got all offended and stormed off. I thought that would be the end of it, like maybe she'd be mad for awhile but I thought we could work it out. Then she tried to use her powers, the very thing we were just arguing about, she tried to use them to make me forget that I was ever angry with her! Do you believe that?"

"To be honest I've noticed something's changed in M'gann, but I never thought she'd use them on you like that." I said thoughtfully. "then again girls don't always act rationally when it comes to dating. Speaking of which wouldn't you rather talk to Wally or Dick or Kal about this? Is it...I dunno awkward talking to me?"

"You were the first person I thought of." Conner shrugged. "I know that you are friends with M'gann too, I can leave if it makes you feel awkward." He turned away from me.

"Hey wait!" I said putting my hand on his arm causing him to turn back. "Trust me, when your brother and best friend are in an on-again-off-again relationship, you get pretty good at navigating the awkward dating minefield. So what do you feel you should do?" I said sitting down near the edge of the pool so that my feet were dangling in the water. Conner toed off his shoes, pulled off his socks, rolled up the legs of his jeans before sitting next to me.

"I told her we were through." Connor said, swirling his feet in the water.

"I think that might have been for the best, Conner." I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You should be with someone who makes you comfortable all the time. If what M'gann's been doing with her powers makes you feel uncomfortable, then you shouldn't feel obligated to stay with her."

"What about Wally? You're always saying that part of loving someone is loving their faults. Or Jason, you told me that part of loving Jason meant seeing him through good times and bad."

"Wally and Jason are different than M'gann. Just like you or I are different than Kaldur, Atemis or Kara. Love means something different for every person and between each person. And there are all different kinds. Yes, I say all of the time that part of Wally's charm is his...inappropriate behavior, but the things that Wally does are never intentionally hurtful or disrespectful. When M'gann invaded your mind and tried to force you to forget your fight, she not only betrayed your trust, she also invaded a private piece of yourself. Now going back to Jason. My little brother is probably the exact definition of Hurtful and disrespectful, but no one in the family tolerates him when he acts that way. You'll always care for M'gann, but if she can't respect your privacy you can't have a healthy relationship."

"See this is why I came to you." Conner half-smiled. "Wally would have made jokes, which might have made me feel better, but probably a lot worse too. Kaldur would have said that I shouldn't give up on love no matter what, that eventually M'gann would come around. And Dick would have probably insisted on talking to M'gann himself and forced us into some awkward make-up." The small trace of a smile faded as Conner seemed to remember something far off. "You know you were the first person I ever told about my feelings for M'gann."

"I remember that. The weekend I spend at Uncle Clarks after The Team first started. Everyone had just been calling you 'Superboy' before that..."

"But you asked me if I like being called Superboy all of the time. You told me I was lucky because I could have any name I wanted, then you dragged my down the hall and insist Clark choose a name for me. It was the first time anyone had made me feel...well human. That's why I decided to tell you that I had feelings for M'gann. Maybe that's why I came to talk to you today. You've always been very understanding."

"I know I don't talk about it much, but my life wasn't always sitting pretty here at Wayne Manor. Not too many people know this Conner, but my mom was Catwoman, and until I was eight years old, Bruce Wayne didn't even know I existed. Life with my mom was very different, we were poor, probably poorer than poor...hard to imagine since she was a world class jewel thief...I've no idea what she did with the cash she earned from all those heist...when my mother died, she left me a letter saying that Bruce Wayne was my father. All I had to my name once she was gone were the clothes on my back and a letter to Bruce. I walked most of the way here from Crime Alley. I got into the crime fighting business much younger than everyone else, but I also grew up a lot faster than most too, I've learned to be observant, pay attention to things that most people miss."

"I never knew that about you. I guess I always thought you lived with Bruce and Alfred...Does Clark...?"

"Uncle Clark, Uncle Barry, Wally, and my brothers are the only ones who know the whole story. Barbara and her parents know my mom's name and that we were very poor, but they don't know that Selina Kyle was also Catwoman."

"I won't tell anyone any of this."

"I know you won't Conner, that's why I'm telling you." I moved my hand off his shoulder and leaned my head onto it instead. "What I think I'm trying to say, Conner, is I've seen some pretty bad situations in my life, with my experiences, both my parents, each of my brothers, I'm always going to be here for you. Whether it's dating advice or anything. What else are friends for?"

"Thank you Lil. I think you're the best friend I have."


	18. Jason's Fear

Bruce: 39

Lilly: 17

Jason: 14

**Jason's Fear**

"I still don't see why we have to _fly_ to Kansas." Jason complained as we walked to the garage together. "When Barry, or Diana come to visit they just use the Zeta tube." I rolled my eyes at the fourteen year old.

"Jace we've been over this, like 100 times. When Uncle Barry or Dianna visit they're usually here on League business, We're just going to visit as Lilly, Bruce and Jay, people would get suspicious if billionaire Bruce Wayne and two of his kids just show up in the middle of Metropolis.

"Yeah I guess, but couldn't we take a train or have Alfred drive?" He said as we scrabbled into the car.

"A plane is much faster than both of those options Master Jason." Alfred called from the back of the car while securing our luggage.

"Whatever." Jason murmured before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everyone settled back there?" Bruce called excitedly as he clicked in his seatbelt.

"Yup." I grinned, I loved flying. Bruce called Uncle Clark on the way to the airport, letting him know we'd be arriving soon. I was texting Barbara about a project we were working on in math class. Jason was suspiciously silent. Once at the airport, Alfred parked the car and helped us check our bags. Soon we were saying our good-byes and promising to be back early on Sunday.

"They really expect me to take off my shoes?" Jason growled as we neared the security check point.

"Yes. I'm sure even batman would have to empty the contents of his utility belt." Bruce chuckled.

"Which would be why the JLA uses zeta tubes." I pointed out before kicking off my flats. After about an hour we'd made it through airport security and were waiting patiently for the Wayne Family jet to pull up to the terminal.

"I'm going to grab a coffee, you kids want anything?" Bruce asked stretching his hands over his head. Jason and I politely denied his offer and the Dark Night disappeared from view.

"Ok what's going on with you?" I turned to the grumpier-than-usual Jason.

"Nothing." He barked at me. "Nothing at all."

"Well this will be your first time in a plane, that must be exciting!" I poked at his arm, trying to coax out a smile.

"Exciting is not exactly the word I'd use." He mumbled.

"What?" I leaned in close to him. "Don't tell me Mr I'm-brave-enough-to-steal-Batman's-tires is afraid of airplanes."

"Not the airplane itself, just the...being in the sky part."

"Jay after everything you've been through you're more afraid a small plane ride? You know it's more likely you'd die on a Joker bust or riding on the birdcycle right? Never heard of a Robin who's afraid to fly have you? It's alright little bird, planes fly in and out of Gotham International every day."

"And planes crash every day." He mumbled.

"What are you two whispering about?" Bruce said returning with his coffee.

"Just how excited we are to see Uncle Clark." I covered for Jay.

"Ah I see." Bruce gave us a strange look, as if he didn't understand at all. "Well they've taxied our plane over, we should be boarding any second."

"Yay." Jason grumbled with no enthusiasm. Bruce gave Jason another strange look but must have chalked the comment up to Jay's usual bad attitude. Soon they were calling out our flight number and we were climbing up the stairs to our plane. "This thing is smaller than our house." Jason complained as I shoved him aboard. "Wait there aren't even seatbelts?" Jace growled as his spotted the soft leather arm chairs that were bolted to the floor.

"Don't need them." Bruce shrugged. "I'm going to speak with the pilot, he's an old friend." Bruce excused himself.

"Lillian," Jason said my name very slowly, I noticed he was still standing suspiciously close to the now closed door. "I'm terrified."

"Hey, it's ok Jace. Everything is going to be just fine, just sit down. I'll get you something to drink." I gently pushed him into one of the leather chairs before searching around the kitchen area for a can of soda. "Here drink this." I handed him a glass bottle of root beer with the top already twisted off. I then settled myself down in the chair next to him and kicked my flats off.

"Captain says we're just about ready for take-off." Bruce announced proudly as he returned to the cabin. "Everyone just stay seated until we level off in the sky."

"What are you doing?" Jason snapped as I leaned towards him again. "Reaching for your hand. Hold mine and you'll feel less scared."

"That's not going to work!" Jason scoffed, but he scrambled to reach for my hand as the plane began to back up. Nearly all of the life was strangled out of my hand when our plane lifted off the ground. But as the plane began to level off, Jace's vice grip began to loosen.

"Well that wasn't so bad." He said throwing my hand away from him. "And you were afraid!" Jason stood and started pacing the plane like he had no fear at all.

Years had passed since Jason's first flight, he tried to avoid planes, jets and helicopters as much as possible over the next two years. After his accident Jason wasn't afraid of anything, but I never forgot the look in his eyes just before that plane took off. The look that said my little brother needed me, and always would.


	19. Death of Wally West pt 1

Bruce: 46

Dick: 27

Lillian: 23

Jason: 21

Tim: 17

Damian: 11

Wally: 27

**The Death of Wally West Part One**

I raced behind the rest of The Team as we exited M'gann's Bioship. Flash and Impulse were running circles, quite literally, around the final Magnetic Field Disruptor that had been hidden here in the artic. I glanced around to study what was probably the largest gathering of Team and League members any of us would see in our time. Bruce, Uncle Clark, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Two Green Lanterns, The Martian Manhunter, Atom, Black Canary, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Zatanna, Captain Marvel, Supergirl, M'gann, Wondergirl, Artemis, Conner, Blue Beatle, Kaldur, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Zatana, Wally (temporarily out of retirement), Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian.

"Think this will work?" I asked Kid Flash drawing from his extensive knowledge of physics.

"It should as long as Flash and Impulse can generate enough kinetic energy to draw it away from the chrysalis and deactivate it." He answered speedily. "The only problem is; the two of them aren't going to be enough." Without another word Wally raced forward joining Flash and Impulse on their racetrack to nowhere.

"Batgirl." Superboy's voice whispered in my ear. I looked up at him. In response, Conner simply nodded to a set of heavily calculating Wayne brothers that had apparently excused themselves from the group. With such a large gathering of people I was surprised he even noticed, but that was Conner. He'd quickly become a silent observe over the years, picking out anything unusual. While the majority of The Team and The League watched Uncle Barry, Impulse and Wally tackle the MFD; I decided to see what the Batboys were up too.

Dick and Tim were speaking in rapid whispers, Jason inserting his own figures and snide comments when prompted. Dami was standing at Tim's elbow and despite his age, was probably absorbing more of the physics jargon than I was ever going to grasp.

"Hood, Robin, Nightwing, Red, something you'd like to share with the class?" All four boys turned to me each wearing their own brand of a guilty look.

"I hate it when they make those looks." I grumbled to Conner who had followed alongside me.

"Nightwing, Hood and I were just calculating the amount of kinetic energy that would be required to neutralize the MFD." Red Robin babbled.

"What did you find out?"

"Well the Flash's solution seems to be working, but…" Jason stopped himself apparently trying to put something gently, a rare occurrence for Jason Todd. _This isn't good whatever it is_. I groaned internally.

"But?" I repeated, turning to Dick.

"_But_ it seems like KF's slightly slower speed is making him a target for stray energy discharges."

"Which means?" Conner growled obviously not catching everything the Wayne boys were throwing at us.

"Unless Flash and Impulse slow down…" I began before a cloud of smoke erupted and a metallic clang filled the frigid air.

"They did it!" M'gann was the first to cheer. Members of the both teams raced forwards to congratulate Uncle Barry, Bart and Wally. The celebration didn't last long. Well before reaching the MFD, smiles were wiped off most faces of The League. I had seen that look on the big black bat before, someone was missing. The more astute members of The Team began to pick up on this as well. The loud cheers that had only seconds earlier filled the air were silenced. With such a large crowd of people it was difficult for us to see just exactly who was MIA but with a second glance at Batman I knew. Bruce, Uncle Clark, Uncle Barry and Wonder Woman were huddled off to the side chatting in low voices like the Batboys had been earlier. Without thinking I walked over to their group if anyone deserved to know the truth it was me. Wally was my fiancé after all.

"Batgirl…" Uncle Clark managed to struggle out before going suddenly mute.

"It's alright I know." I nodded my head trying to reassure the group of four. "While they were running around that thing, Nightwing and Red Robin were doing some physics calculations. I guessed that Flash and Impulse wouldn't have enough time to slow down before…before…" I closed my eyes taking in several deep breaths. Temporarily I regained my composure, opened my eyes and speaking again. "Did he say anything?" I asked looking directly to Flash. "I'm assuming he knew what he was getting himself into before he jumped in with you." Uncle Barry looked to Dianna, Clark and Bruce as if asking them what to say.

"It's alright she's not made of glass." Bruce growled when a moment passed without anyone saying anything.

"He wanted me to tell you that he loved you." Barry's green eyes bore into my brown ones. "I'm so sorry Lillian." Inhaling another tear-preventing deep breath I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault. Like I said I'm sure he knew what he was getting himself into." Barry nodded also, suddenly unable to speak. "I'd like to tell Dick, Tim, Jason, and Damian myself please."

"Why don't you round up your brothers, take them aside." Clark nodded grimly. "I'll tell the rest of The League and the Team."

"Another job well done Team!" M'gann smiled with one arm thrown over Kaldur's neck and the other strung across Artemis' shoulders. Obviously Wally's absence hadn't been noticed by everyone yet.

"Well done indeed." I answered in my signature indifferent Batvoice. "M'gann, Kaldur, Artemis mind if I borrow the Batboys for a minute?"

"Go right ahead." Kaldur nodded. Maybe he wasn't as oblivious to the situation as I thought, but merely pretending for the sake of M'gann and Artemis. I trudged several feet away from our large gathering of teammates knowing that without question Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood and Robin would follow. The distance was partly because I didn't want to be overhead by the other Leaguers and Junior Members and because I was still trying desperately to keep my emotions in check.

I stopped two hundred feet away before turning to face my brothers. I looked first to Damian thinking he'd be the easiest to look at while I told them. Dami had never liked Wally from the beginning I hoped he could be a rock. But looking at his still round eleven-year-old face I faltered. This would be one of the first deaths of a fellow hero Damian would experience. The possible mental trauma was enough to get me tearing up again. I turned next to Timmy without any better luck. Tim had loved Wally since the first day they'd met when Wally eagerly ran out of Alfred's kitchen for Tim's favorite cereal. When he got older, the two spent hours in the cave conducting hundreds of unfinished science projects. I looked to Jason next, but only briefly. Death was a sensitive subject for Jace for obvious reasons, as if the permeate silver streak in his hair wasn't reason enough. Lastly I turned to Wally's best friend, Dick. Expecting to find innocence and uncertainty on my eldest brother's face, I was surprised by what the green eyes revealed. Only after seeing acceptance and comfort in Dick's eyes did I remember he had suspected Wally's fate minutes before it happened. He knew what I was going to say, he just wanted it confirmed by someone else before he could accept it fully . Understanding my hesitation for what it was Dick inclined his head slightly as our eyes locked onto each other.

"Dick, Timmy, Jace, Dami." I said each of their names in turn, not bothering with their caped identities. "I'm not going to sugarcoat this, and I don't even know if there is a way to sugarcoat it. Wally's dead. It was just like you boys said. The excess energy was too much, he disappeared." I was surprised when something small and heavy wrapped itself around my waist. I looked down in shock to see the youngest Wanye clinging to me. I looked to the three older boys, unsure what to do. Damian was constantly running around the cave telling us our emotions were our most distracting bad habits, and here he was latched onto my waist sobbing violently. I half expected Jace to aggressively rip the boy from me and make a poorly timed comment about growing up. Instead the second eldest boy crouched down in the snow and stroked Damian's hair. My ears might have been fooling me or maybe it was post-traumatic stress disorder but I would bet my inheritance Jason Todd was even whispering words of comfort to the little bird. Dick and Tim each had an arm wrapped on the other's shoulder watching Jason, Dami, and I. I lurched forward reaching for my eldest and third eldest brothers.

Together the five of us clung together, thick arctic snow falling around us. Dick was shamelessly allowing fat tears to roll down his cheek, while Tim was weeping heavy, gasping, practically dry, sobs. Only Jason and I remained dry faced. The two of us were more the silent brooding type in times of crisis. I allowed the boys a few more tears just to make sure Uncle Clark had been given enough time to inform the rest of The League and The Team.

"Nightwing." I said at least trying to remind them all where we were." You're still the leader of The Team. They'll be looking to you for direction." Dick didn't say anything but I knew he was working on composing himself. "Red Hood, why don't you see about getting The Robins home."

"No…no…I…want to stay…sstay with…the rest of The Team." Tim gasped out between sobs.

"You've got to get your breathing under control first. Long deep breaths there Red." I instructed gripping his shoulders lightly. "Try some water too." I suggested before pulling a water bottle from his utility belt. He obliged, taking slow sips and practicing his breathing. "Now what about you little bird?" I asked unwrapping Damian's hands from my waist. Still holding one small hand in each of mine, I crouched down in the snow. "Would you like to go home?"

"Sister," He hissed almost sounding like the Damian I was used to dealing with. "Must you and Grayson insist on referring to me as 'little bird'? Like Drake I shall compose myself momentarily. I recognize the North Pole is not a place to lose composure, as the tears will freeze to ones face."

"Thanks for the advice little bird." I smirked at the nickname before remembering it was Wally who had suggested it in the first place. "Why don't you two take some time and get yourselves together? Jay can you stay with them in case they need anything? I want to check on the rest of The Team."

"Sister I do not think it wise for you to leave us."

"And why is that Dami?" I asked the boy.

"Women are often vulnerable after experiencing tragedy." Damian stated as if it was an obvious fact. "Anyone could use this weakness to destroy you."

"I'll keep that in mind but I'm just walking a few feet over there." I jabbed my thumb in the direction Dick had wondered off to. "I doubt anyone is lurking beneath the snow to destroy me."

"Still I must insist that you allow me to accompany you. Todd can babysit Drake and I am fine now." Robin slipped his hand into mine and I began to wonder if in reality he just didn't want to be away from me. While Damian tugged at my arm, Tim followed behind us insisting he was fine now. All the while Jason remained silent I could only hope he wasn't experiencing flashbacks of his own death.

"Batgirl!" I struggled to steady myself in the snow as M'gann and Artemis flew forward each wrapping me in a three way hug. The girls didn't say anything but they didn't need to. We had all been friends for a very long time, words were no longer necessary. I felt a tingle in the back of my brain, M'gann was asking permission to come in. I gave a slight nod as the three of us walked towards Uncle Clark.

_If I can be of assistance in any way, please allow me to help_. She said inside my head waiting for a response.

_I will, I promise._ I agreed before she retracted her mental reach.

"Flash has asked the Justice League for permission to inform the relatives of Kid Flash about his accident. The League will take no further action in this matter. However know that we are here to offer any help you need night or day. Nightwing is the leader of The Team it is up to him what you do next. I would also like to say that this mission though remembered as the loss of a hero should also be marked as a successful mission. Nightwing I leave them in your hands." Superman flew upwards into the darkening sky and I noticed he was the last remaining member of the League. The others must have gone off while I had talked with my brothers. All remaining Team members had their eyes focused on Dick most of them not knowing what to do next.

"Kid Flash was one of us." Nightwing began in an even tone. "He was a founding member of The Team and my best friend. I think that at a time like this, KF would have wanted us to come together. So that's what we're going to do. We'll all get back in the Bioship and fly to Mount Justice. From there everyone will take the zetatubes home. Go home, get cleaned up, put on something more comfortable than these itchy costumes and anyone who wants to, meet back at the mountain in one hour. This is not an assignment and is fully optional. I just think that's the best thing for us to do right now." A chorus of 'yeah's and 'me too's followed Dick's speech as everyone inched their way towards the Bioship. I drifted away from the group walking towards the forgotten field disruptor. Ten paces behind me Robin's light feet crunched in the snow. Even at eleven he was smart enough to watch me but allow some personal space.

"I love you too Wally." I whispered hoping that somewhere out there the spirit of Wally West would hear me. "Come on Dami." I said reaching for the boy's hand. "Let's go before M'gann leaves without us."

"Ttt she wouldn't dare."


	20. Death of Wally West pt 2

Bruce: 46

Dick: 27

Lillian: 23

Jason: 21

Tim: 17

Damian: 11

Wally: 27

**The Death of Wally West Part Two**

Back at the mountain my three little brothers and I headed home only after Dick assured us that he would be fine seeing everyone off by himself. Alfred and a partially dressed Batman were waiting for us by the computers.

"Where's Dick?" Bruce grunted.

"Golden boy's fine." Jason answered. "He's waiting at the mountain to make sure the rest of The Team gets home safe."

"We're expected to change and meet back at the cave." Damian added before heading for the cave's showers.

"For what purpose?" Alfred questioned. He had a familiar look on his face. The look he usually had when suppressing the urge to sit us all in front of the TV with tons of comfort food until we smiled again.

"Dick seems to think we should get together and talk about what happened." Tim told the butler before following after our youngest brother.

"Perhaps I should prepare some snacks for the junior heroes Master Bruce?"

"Hmm? Yeah good idea Alfred." The British man excused himself and exited the cave. Jason left soon after mumbling something about the younger boys using all the hot water. Left standing alone with only Bruce I didn't know what to do. Apparently he didn't either. We stood in silence brown eyes trying to read brown eyes. I broke our gaze peeling off the Domino mask I had traded my cowl in for a few years back. When Bruce still didn't say anything, I left for the locker rooms.

I silently admitted to myself that I felt a little bit better after showering. Dick had just returned and was still in the shower. The rest of the boys were probably scattered around the house, and who knew where Bruce was. I glanced around the cave feeling for the first time in a long time just how dark, ominous and cold it could be. I didn't want to be in the cave, I didn't want to be in the house, but I didn't want to leave for the mountain just yet. I tried to think of somewhere none of the boys were likely to go. _The cemetery. _I thought knowing the last place anyone would want to go is a place that reminded them of just how many other people we'd lost.

Sneaking to my room for a light jacked I crept out the back door and walk the long way to the family cemetery. Even from a distance I could see the giant headstone for Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce's parents. Next to Grandma and Grandpa Wayne was a modest headstone for Mary and John Greyson, Dick's parents. Beside the Flying Greysons sat a small empty grave with a marker for Selina Kyle, my mother's body was never found. Behind Dick's parents was a stone with complicated scroll work in honor of Jack and Janet Drake, Tim's parents who were buried there. To the left of that there were patches of grass where a grave had been, Jason's grave.

"The grass hasn't grown right in that spot since, Kind of like me." I wheeled around surprised when I saw Jason standing behind me leaning on my grandparents' headstone.

"How did you know I'd be out here?"

"Was sitting on the roof smoking a cigarette when I saw you sneaking out the back door, I wanted to know where you were going."

"I wasn't sneaking! Well…maybe I was." I sighed. " What did you mean about the grass?"

"Just what I said." He shrugged walking to the vast space of uneven grass next to Tim's parents' grave. Jason ran a hand through he mismatched greenery before speaking. "When I first came to live back at the house, I stood out here for five hours straight just staring at this patch of grass."

"I remember. Alfred was worried you'd catch a cold so he came out looking for you. You were both out here for a while before you came in."

"I've never told anyone what we talked about that day, not even Bruce." He said. "Got time for a story?" He questioned.

"Of course Jace." I walked over to him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Alfred said I should come in the house that it was where I belonged now. That was years ago, there was even less grass growing there then there is now. I told him, well I said some not so nice things, but mostly I told the old man that where I belonged was in the ground dead." A shiver tingled my spine as I remembered what a dark kid Jason had been when he'd first come back to live at the house. "He laughed at me, Alfred actually laughed at me. He said that I needed to change my perspective. Then he told me about the grass. I don't think I even understood exactly what he was trying to say at the time, but I do now. The old man started saying how grass starts out as tons of really small seeds and that only the strongest seeds grow into grass. Sometimes the grass gets too big for its own good, so they chop the grass down, but in its place good grass still stands. Sometimes people dig holes in the grass, but that doesn't stop the grass from growing stronger than it ever was before. He told me I was like the grass and well I didn't get it then but now…I guess he was right. It hasn't all grown back yet even after all these years, but the parts that have are stronger than they were before." I smiled. Despite the fact that I had just lost Wally I couldn't pass up the opportunity to enjoy a small piece of Jason maturing.

"Look at you Mr. All-Grown-Up." I beamed. He seemed to manage a smirk for me.

"All I'm saying is Wally maybe gone, but well maybe he's a little bit like the grass too. He might not be here anymore, but he's never going to leave you." Tears started to well up in my eyes but I forced them back down pulling Jason into a hug.

"Thank you Jason."

"Anytime." He promised. "Let's get back to the house; golden boy is probably looking for us."

Sure enough Dick was pacing back and forth in the cave waiting for Jason and me to appear.

"Where have you two been?" Dami snarled. He was probably just mad that I didn't ask permission before leaving his sight.

"Outside." I answered before Jason could snap out something that would ruin our recent brother-sister moment. "Whoa did Al make all that food in an hour?" I said pointing to the four trays of food Timmy and Damian were holding.

"Some of it he cooked while we were on the mission. According to him we frequently have hungry teenagers over after long missions. Well Wally usually eats one of these trays by himself so…" Tim lost his train of thought as he realized his sentence had contained Wally in the present tense.

"There is more food in the kitchen if you and Todd would fetch it while Drake and I press on." Damian practically ordered.

"I'll go with Lilly. Jay can you go with Tim and Damian? Tell the rest of The Team we'll be there soon." Jason walked over to the zetatube and started mashing the keys in answer to Dick's question. The Robins reluctantly followed with their hands full of food trays.

"Don't forget sunglasses!" I hollered to the boys. "Just because Batman's not around doesn't mean we can get lazy about our identities." Jason didn't say anything, but pulled out three pairs of sunglasses from a shelf near the zeta-computer. I knew he'd make sure all three of them had glasses firmly in place before walking through the mountain.

"Are you alright?" Dick asked as we walked down the hall.

"I've managed so far." I said. "Though not ruling shock out at this point."

"I know what you're saying." He nodded as we entered the kitchen. "It still hasn't sunk in yet, you know? Like what Tim just said, for a second I didn't understand why he was upset. Then I remembered and…" Dick's sentence trailed off as we entered the kitchen. Neither of us filled the awkward air as we loaded our arms with more bags and trays of junk food.

"Dick," I said slowly as we headed back down to the cave "If you ever, you know want to talk about…anything." I practically whispered unable to say Wally's name.

"You'll be the first one I go to sis." He reassured me. "Are you sure you want to come along with us?" He asked suddenly as we neared the entrance to the cave.

"You mean because situations like this typically have me locked in my bedroom Bruce Wayne style?" I arched an eyebrow. "I admit I thought about, probably will do that when we get back, but I realized that while Stephanie Wayne might be crumbling on the inside, Batgirl would never do that. So for now I'm fine with letting her take over." I picked up a pair of dark tinted sunglasses that Tim and Jason left by the zetatube console and waited for Dick to arrange the coordinates.

"That should do it." He said finally picking up his own set of glasses.

"Are you sure _you're_ up for this?" I stopped him at the mouth of the zetatube.

"It's what Wally would have wanted." He shrugged before stepping forward. I followed my older brother, stepping into the base of the mountain only footsteps behind Dick. It didn't surprise me which members of the team had already found their way to the mountain. Supergirl and Wondergirl were perched on counter near the computer console watching the zetatubes with anticipation. Conner was with them, not really listening to their conversation. M'gann and Artemis were off in another corner talking to Timmy. Jason and Damian were leaning against a wall, not talking to each other nor anyone else.

"I have spoken to La'gaan he will be arriving shortly with Kaldur." M'gann said to Dick as he crossed to the center of the room.

"Do we know if anyone else is planning on coming?" Nightwing asked his hands still full of food. Throughout the room heads were shaken and "no"s where whispered. "For now, why don't we take the food into the TV room?" Supergirl and Wondergirl carried the trays of food Tim and Dami had left by the computer, we all followed a sweatshirt clad Nightwing to the TV room.

"We need more chairs." Conner observed as the food was set out on the table. "Be right back." He left the room in search of some chairs. I stood in the door way not feeling much like sitting. All eyes turned to me when a very loud pop song filled the room. _My personal cell phone._ I didn't even remember slipping it into my back pocket. I fumbled with the phone expecting to see _Barbara Gordon_ blinking on the caller ID. I was incredibly surprised when it read _Barry Allen Home._

"Um excuse me everyone I have to take this!" I explained before running down the hall. "Hello?" I questioned into the phone once I was safe inside the Mountain's kitchen. I chose the kitchen because it was on the other side of the mountain far away from the other team members.

"Lilly? It's Iris, Iris West." _Wally's Aunt_. Over the years I'd met Iris a few times, usually in passing but I had spent a few nights at her house and her cooking was almost as good as Alfred's. I'd spent a lot of time talking to her on the phone the last eight months, since Wally and I had gotten engaged. _Maybe Barry hasn't told her yet. _I thought.

"Hi Iris." I replied trying to sound casual.

"Lillian," She seemed to struggle my name out. _She knows._ I breathed out, relived I wouldn't have to be the one to burden her with the terrible news. "I've spoken with Barry and Bart they've explained everything to me. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to call…I-I needed some time to process…everything. I know you were there and well Barry says that you seemed fine when he left but I wanted to call you myself. I want you to know Lily, that Wally loved you very much and if Barry and I can help in any way at all, please, please call us."

"Um…t-thank you Iris." I stammered out taken back by her words. The tears that I had been fighting off since the North Pole were threatening to come up. "It was so sudden; I think I'm still in shock." I barely whispered through the phone.

"I understand Sweetie. When you're ready to talk you have my number. Of course you're always welcome to stop by as well. Please tell Alfred to keep an eye out for the funeral announcement, you, Bruce, Dick and the boys are invited of course. Barry and Bart send their love."

"Tell them I said hi and that I'm sorry. Iris I love-ed Wally with all my heart. If myself or any of the Waynes can be of assistance please call me. I'm sorry but I've got to go now. I will talk to you later I promise." We exchanged polite good-byes before I hung up the phone and tossed it across the room. Alone for the first time since that afternoon I removed my sunglasses and allowed myself to sink to the floor. Tears came pouring out like waterfalls, I was crying so hard I could not think of anything else other than how much pain I was in. Wally was gone and he was never coming back.

The handle on the kitchen door jiggled and someone called through from the other end. "Hello? Batgirl are you in there?" A deep voice asked. I didn't answer hoping they would just go away. A loud sigh came from the other end of the door. "Stephanie I know you're in there, X-Ray vision remember? Don't worry about the sunglasses it's just me I promise." Conner added. I reluctantly unlocked the door and hastily swiped at tears as Connor relocked the kitchen door.

"I didn't mean to ease-drop…It just kind of happened. Oh Lil, I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you can say Conner." I told him. "_You're_ not the one who talked Wally into coming out of retirement for this mission. _You're_ not the one who promised him that everything would be fine, that it was just a simple mission."

"You don't think that what happened is your fault, do you?"

"Isn't it though?" I asked through watery eyes.

"Lilly I've known you and Wally, well my whole life basically, which isn't saying much I know, but in the time I did know you both; Wally never let you, or anyone else, talk him into doing anything. I'm not sure if he said anything to you or not, but he'd been hinting around to Dick and I for weeks that he wanted to go back out in costume again. That's why Dick suggested you take him along in the first place. And that stuff that happened at the North Pole? That's not your fault either. Wally was a physics genius; he knew what was going to happen when he jumped in with Flash and Impulse. He had to make a quick decision, save himself and let that MFD destroy the world or sacrifice himself to save…well to save the entire planet. He died in the field as a hero."

"That doesn't stop me from missing him more than anything else on the planet." I squeezed out before a fresh waterfall of tears broke through the surface.

"Hey come here." He pulled me into his chest gently. "I Know, I'm sorry Lil, really I am." I didn't say anything I just continued to cry into Conner's rapidly dampening T-shirt. After what must have been twenty minutes of me violently weeping and Connor not saying anything, I felt Connor lift his chin from the top of my head. "Lilly why don't I take you home?"

"I-I can't! The B-b-boys…"

"The Boys will be fine, Dick's with them. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think they're in good hands under Jason's watch too. Dick and Jason won't let anything happen to Tim and Damian, and together your brothers can handle anything else that comes up. You can't stay here, hiding in the kitchen all night. Please just let me take you home I'm sure Alfred will cook you a nice home cooked meal."

"I D-d-don't want to be a-alone."

"I'll take you to my place then or Clark and lois'. I don't really want you to be alone either." I nodded. "Ok I'm going to tell Dick, stay right here alright?"

"Conner wait!" I called as he turned to leave. "Can you get Tim instead?" Connor looked confused for a minute before turning to leave. He returned within minutes, Tim by his side.

"Lilly are you ok? Connor said you needed to talk to me."

"Um yeah." I nodded whipping tears from my face. "I'm going away for a little bit. I need some time to think about things, not just Wally but well everything."

"What do I tell Bruce and everyone?" Tim asked his eyes shining with uncertainty.

"Tell them the truth. I'm no use to anyone like this. I need to get out of town for a while and clear my head."

"Where will you go?"

"Connor's offered to let me stay with him in Smallville. I think that sounds like a nice place to go. It's a nice quiet town, I won't be alone but I won't be in anyone's way either…."

"Lilly you're not in anyone's way!"

"Maybe not when I'm fully functioning, but…It's hard to explain Tim." I decided not to spill out all of my complicated emotions to Tim. "Can I trust you to tell Dick, and Bruce what's going on? Together you guys can decided how much to tell Jason and Damian though I'm sure they'll figure it out on their own."

"I'm not even sure what's going on and I'm the one you're telling!" Tim said half under his breath. He then heaved a great sigh before pulling himself up tall. "You can count on me Lilly

. For now if anyone asks I'll just tell them Connor brought you home, that'll stop the others from asking questions until we're back at the cave."

"Thank you Tim." I said with honest gratitude as I pulled him into a hug. "If the family needs me for any reason," I added as I let him go. "I'm only a phone call away."

"We'll be ok for a few weeks but I'd better head back now, if I'm gone for too long Dick will worry. Just…Text me when you get to Smallville?"

"Will do Timmy." I promised before he left the kitchen.


	21. Enter Supergirl

Dick: 24

Lillian: 21

Jason: 17

Tim: 13

Stephanie: 13

Wally: 24

**Chapter 18 Enter Supergirl**

"Someone's at the door!" Dick's voice echoed through the halls from the kitchen.

"So answer it!" I hollered from the library.

"I can't! I'm elbow deep in cookie dough, so is Tim!"

"Jace could you..."

"I don't answer doors." The second eldest Wayne boy said as he walked right by the front door, towards the gym. "That's why we have a butler."

""Fine I'll get it." I sighed as the doorbell dinged again. "Uncle Clark!" I smiled when I saw the glasses clad alter ego of Superman standing in front of the door.

"Hello Lilly." Uncle Clark greeted me with a big hug.

"Hey Lil!" Conner wrapped me in a bear hug of his own.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Mr. and Mr. Kent?" I grinned.

"I'm afraid this isn't a social visit Lilly, is Bruce at home?" Clark sounded unusually serious.

"Uh, yeah. He should be in the study. Is everything ok?"" I asked concerned.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Clark assured me. "Conner please keep an eye on Kara." Uncle Clark instructed his son before letting himself in.

"Who's..." I started asking before a blonde girl reached out and took my hand.

"Hi I'm Kara!" The girl said enthusiastically shaking my hand.

"Uh hi Kara, nice to meet you. Could you please let go of my hand?"

"Huh?" She looked down at my hand sheepishly before releasing me. "Oh I'm so sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Let's go inside and I'll explain." Conner gently pushed Kara inside and shut the door.

"Was that Uncle Clark? Oh Hey Conner." Tim had just entered the entrance hall covered in cookie dough from his hands all down his arm.

"Wow, Dick wasn't kidding when he said you guys were elbow deep in cookie dough. Uh Tim, meet Kara, she's..."

"She's my cousin, sort of." Conner explained.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Tim!" Kara rushed forward to shake Tim's hand.

"Uh, you probably don't want to touch me, I'm covered in eggs, butter, sugar, flour, and possibly chocolate chips." Tim gestured to his gooey hands and Kara immediately recoiled.

"Making cookies for the meeting tonight?" Conner asked hopefully.

"If there's any left by the time the meeting starts." Tim said walking back into the kitchen.

"Is Wally here?" Connor questioned following after Tim.

"He always comes over before meetings, but he's not here yet." I replied as the four of us entered the kitchen. Dick was standing by the oven carefully placing cookie trays on the racks inside.

"Whoa, this place looks like a war zone..." Conne was right there was cookie dough covering almost every surface in the kitchen.

"I didn't know 'baking cookies' was a code word for food fight via cookie dough." I scolded.

"We did make cookies! but I guess we kinda made a mess too." Tim said surveying the damage.

"Alfred's going to kill you when he comes home from grocery shopping." I promised.

"Al will never see it like this!" Dick shook his head. "Wally will be over soon and I'll tell him that if he wants cookies he'll have to help clean up, it'll be done in no time. Oh who's this?" He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of our guests.

"This is Conner's...cousin, Kara."

"Nice to meet you Kara. I didn't know Conner had any relatives, 'cept Uncle Clark and Lois of course." Dick said as he returned to his baking.

"We didn't know either." Conner said scrapping some cookie dough off the counter. "She hasn't been with us very long." Conner explained. "About a month or so back Clark was out exploring some areas of space..." He paused when he saw the confused look Tim was sending his way. "Hey don't ask me, I don't even like being in an airplane..."

"That's just because you wish you could fly on your own..." I reminded my super best friend.

"My shortcomings aside," Conner interrupted with a smile, "Clark was exploring some areas of space when he found a hidden cryogenic facility that had sustained heavy damage. There was only one chamber in the whole facility that was still intact. Kara, is the last survivor of a lost planet known as Argo."

"I've been staying with Mr. and Mrs. Kent and Connor has been nice enough to lend me his room, but things are getting pretty cramped. So Mr. Kent said that his friend Mr. Wayne might be able to help." Kara elaborated.

"Just what we need, another stray." Jason griped. I hadn't even heard him enter the room, but he was leaning on the door frame as if he'd been there the whole time.

"Don't listen to him." Tim stuck his tongue out at Jason.

"What are you going to do Drake?" Jason egged him on.

"Tim! Jason!"

"Knock it off you two." Dick and I warned the pair at the same time. Both boys shut their traps immediately but continued to glare at each other.

"What's all the commotion about?" a familiar voice asked over Jason's shoulder.

"Wally!" I greeted him with enthusiasm as he brushed past Jason. Wally pulled me into a hug before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"What's going on?" Wally asked with wide eyes as he took in the full state of the room.

"Tim and Dick were baking cookies, so most of the mess is from them, but don't worry your best friend volunteered you for the clean-up crew." I said clapping Wally on the shoulder.

"He did, did he? And what makes you so sure I'd help you?" Wally asked licking cookie dough off a spoon he found.

"If you want any cookies you will and I know you'll do anything for food." Dick smiled as he pushed the oven door shut.

"True." Wally agreed instantly. "How's it going Supey?" Wally asked turning to Conner.

"Uh..." Connor was speechless taking in the sight of Wally clearing off the counter, a dirty cookie-dough-covered spoon hanging from his mouth.

"Wally, this is Conner's cousin Kara." I introduced the blonde girl who was standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"Oh hi!" Wally waved before returning back to his task.

"Tim you could help you know!" Dick said tossing a dish towel in the boys direction.

"We'd better all help if you want to get this cleaned up before Alfred comes home." Conner suggested before gathering the boy's mixing bowls and putting them in the sink.

"Pass." Jason stated as he continued to watch from the doorway. I crossed the room and started to fill the sink.

"I'll wash, who wants to dry?"

"I will!" Tim volunteered quickly.

"He's just saying that so he doesn't have to scrape this stuff up." Wally said pointing to an area full of caked-on dough.

"It comes off pretty easily." Conner, who was barely applying pressure to his cookie-dough spot, pointed out.

"Well maybe when you have stronger-than-human strength." Wally complained. After thirty minutes the kitchen was near Alfred-approved levels of clean and almost all of the cookies were baked. Jason had left the kitchen fifteen minutes ago, tiered of holding up the doorway, apparently. Tim had gone off to the cave when Spoiler arrived a few minutes ago, leaving only Conner, Kara, Wally, Dick and I in the kitchen.

"What does a koo-key taste like?" Kara asked curiously as Dick put the last dozen in the oven.

"You've neffer had qookies?" Wally mumbled, his own mouth half full of baked goods.

"Here try one, they're best when they're warm." I offered a chocolate chip cookie to her. She took the cookie cautiously and studied it. After a beat had past, Kara finally took a small bite of the cookie. She chewed the cookie slowly, savoring the flavor.

"It's good!" She exclaimed. "I think I like Earthly desserts."

"Don't let M'gann hear you say that!" Conner chuckled.

"Who's M'gann? Is she another relative of yours?" Kara asked looking interestedly between Dick and I.

"M'gann is Conner's girlfriend." Dick explained. "She's from Mars but she's come to Earth to study humans. One of her favorite things is to get us all together and sample her baked goods."

"You do not seem pleased by this." Kara sounded confused. "Do you not like baked goods?"

"Earth desserts aren't exactly healthy in large amounts." Conner explained. "Think of Grandma Kent's chocolate cake. The first few pieces are good but all that chocolate adds up fast." Conner made a face that implying his last encounter with Mrs. Kent's chocolate cake had been less than idea. Kara dropped her cookie immediately, suggesting she had a similar memory.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about. I could eat cookies and chocolate cakes all day!" Wally smirked before putting a whole cookie in his mouth.

"I feel the need to point out that my boyfriend can only eat as many cakes and cookies as he pleases because he has a high than human metabolism."

"Which planet are you from?" Kara asked intrigued.

"Oh I'm fwrom hewre." Wally answered, his mouth full again.

"Wally's abilities come from a purposely failed science experiment." I explained to Kara before addressing Wally. "And didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" I rounded on him.

"I think Alfred did once..."

"He's said it more than once my friend." Dick disagreed.

"I told you, when looking for teenagers, always check the kitchen first." Bruce chuckled from the doorway.

"I guess the need for fuel spans across all generations and planets." Clark chortled by his side. "I see everyone's gotten well acquainted in our absence."

"So, what's the plan?" Conner inquired.

"Who said we had a plan?" Bruce asked with false suspicion.

"When you two get together there's always some sort of plan." Dick pointed out.

"He's got a point Bruce." Clark smiled. "Yes we do have a plan. As we've talked about before Kara, Connor and his friends are junior members of the Justice League. The junior members have their own headquarters where they meet frequently, there's a meeting tonight actually. Some of the Junior heroes have chosen to make the headquarters their home. We'd like to invite you to join the Justice League Junior heroes as well as offer you lodging at the headquarters." Kara thought for a minute before speaking.

"I wouldn't be in the way will I? I mean I have very little experience here on this planet, surely these Junior Heroes must be much more advanced than I."

"Many members of the team have about as much experience as you." Bruce assured her. "The team was formed to train Junior Heroes to eventually join the Justice League. It is only a first step, but it would also be a great way to meet other kids like you."

"I would like that very much Mr. Wayne, Mr. Kent. thank you so much for offering me this opportunity."


	22. The Attack of Barbara Gordon

Bruce: 46

Dick: 27

Lillian: 23

Connor: 23

Jason: 21

Tim: 17

Damian: 11

**The Attack of Barbara Gordon**

"Lillian? it's Bruce. I need to come home right away." I was standing in the kitchen of the Kent farmhouse in Smallville, when I'd received a phone call from Bruce. I'd been staying with Conner and Kara since the day of Wally's death. About a month had passed and everyone else seemed to be moving on rather well. Everyone except myself. I staggered a bit and reached out for the counter to steady myself.

"Dad, wait. What's wrong? Is it Barry and Iris?" Conner, who'd been reaching to get a box of cereal out of the cupboard, stopped when he'd heard me mention Wally's family.

"No. Mr. and Mrs. Allen are fine. It's Barbara she's been shot." Bruce answered seriously.

"Shot what do you mean shot? Dad is she okay? I'm coming home right now." I hung up the phone and turned to my best friend. "Con..."

"I Know let's go." We raced to the Zetatube in the barn and I began rapidly typing onto the computer. Soon Conner and I were both transported to the Batcave Zetatube.

* * *

"Miss Stephanie, Mr. Kent, I was expecting you." Alfred spoke in his always calm tone.

"What happened Alfred? Where's Barbara is she okay?" I tried to act calm but I know my questions were coming out rapidly.

"As I was not there, I think it best to have one of your brothers and Miss Stephanie explain. They are all gathered upstairs." The Butler replied. I practically ran up the stairs with Conner and Alfred following close behind.

"Sister? You're home!?" Damian exclaimed when he saw me in the hallway. His voice was surprised but his expression remained calm. "Have you heard..."

"About Barbara?" I asked softly. "Bruce called me, but no one's told me what's happened."

"Drake will be able to tell you, he was there." Damian said. "The others are gathered in the kitchen." With that he turned and walked away towards the kitchen. I should have known they were gathered there. Whenever we had something important to discuss we always either grouped ourselves in the Cave or the Kitchen. Bruce was sitting in the at the counter island rubbing at his temples in frustration. A cup of cold coffee sat beside him. Tim and Dick were sitting at the small table in the corner; both staring at Dick's cell phone, waiting for it to ring. Stephanie was sitting on one of the stools, biting her lip and staring blankly at the wall. Everyone looked up briefly when they heard Damian, Conner, Alfred and I enter the room. Once they realized it was only us they all turned back to what they were doing. Alfred went behind the counter and started a new pot of coffee, Conner joined Dick and Tim at the table, and Damian hopped up on a stool next to Bruce.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" I asked exasperated.

"Babs was shot last night." Dick told me, his voice noticeably shaken."She was walking home from work and...they just shot her." _Poor Dick. _I thought. _First his best friend, now this._

"It was the Joker." Stephanie said quietly. "He thought that it would get Commissioner Gordon off his back. If Tim and I hadn't found her last night..."

"Is she okay? Can we see her?" Conner asked.

"Technically the information hasn't been released yet. Everything we know is information gained from Red Robin and Batgirl. " Bruce explained. Since I had been taking time off because of Wally's...accident, Stephanie had been filling in as Batgirl temporarily. She said the Batgirl suit was much more comfortable than the Spoiler one. I personally thought she just liked the recognition that went with my suit, but I'd never tell her that. It was an honor to have someone who wanted to be like me. "Dick is Barbara's emergency contact at the hospital, so we're just waiting for him to get a call from them."

"Right, because it would be suspicious for us to show up when they haven't even called her family yet." I nodded. Now understanding why they were all huddled in the kitchen, staring at anything but each other, I forced myself onto a barstool and frowned at Dick's phone. We stayed that way for several more minutes. All that could be heard was light breathing around the room, the sounds of Alfred clinking a spoon in a series of coffee mugs, and those coffee mugs being forced into the hands of all the over eighteen year olds. A coffee I nearly spilled all over myself when Dick's phone began to violently vibrate off the table. Dick didn't answer right away, as if not answering the phone meant that none of this was happening.

"Well, answer it!" Conner grumbled before tapping _answer_ on the screen and forcing the phone into Dick's hand.

"Hel-hello?" Dick managed to stammer out. "Oh, Hello Commissioner..." Realizing it was Barbara's dad and not the hospital, he tried to play it cool so as to not worry Jim Gordon. He wasn't doing a convincing job, but hopefully the commissioner wasn't paying attention to my brother's tone of voice. "No I understand...last time I saw Barbara was when we had lunch together yesterday..." Dick paused to listen to something Gordon was saying. "She called later on in the day, and when she didn't call later on in the night, honestly sir I just thought she was working late..." I could see he was struggling not to tell the Commissioner everything he knew. Barb and her dad were really close, it wasn't like her to go more than a day without talking to him. "You haven't heard from her all day? And she's not at her apartment?...No Sir, I'm at the Manor visiting my family, see my sister just got back into town...Yes Sir. I'll call around and see if anyone knows anything...I'm sorry but I don't think Lilly's spoken to her either. She hasn't talked to any of us recently. Absolutely. Good night Commissioner. Phew." Dick sighed audibly once he hung up with Barbara's Dad. "The Commissioner's worried." Dick explained, placing his phone back on the table.

"And for good reason." Alfred nodded with approval over the rim of his teacup.

"Tt what's taking the hospital so long anyway? It's not like the commissioner's daughter would be difficult to identify." Damian complained.

"She was in pretty bad shape last night." Stephanie squeaked. "Maybe she needed an emergency surgery, or they can find her paperwork with the contact information on it." Damian opened his mouth to say something, probably about negligent workers losing paperwork, when Dick's phone began to buzz again. This time he picked it up immediately.

"Hello?...Yes this is Dick Grayson...I am aware that I am Barbara Gordon's emergency contact. Is she alright?...What do you mean she's been attack?...Shot? Shot with what?...Yes, Yes of course, I'll be right down." Dick jumped to his feet in the same second he ended the call with the hospital. I had to give him credit, he did a good job of sounding surprised when he got the phone call. Maybe it was just how I felt with Wally, things still hadn't sunken in yet. "Well I've gotten the official call, and I'll call Gordon in the car. Lil, you're coming with me. The rest of you, we'll call when we know what's going on alright?" No one argued as Dick and I raced out of the room and into the nearest car.

* * *

"I'll call Gordon since you're driving." I said reaching for my phone. Dick didn't respond, his thoughts were focused somewhere else. "Hello? Commissioner, It's Lilly, Lilly Wayne...Yeah, I've only been back in town for a few hours...Well I'm calling because Dick and I were at Bruce's house and he got a phone call from the hospital...Yes it's Barb. We don't really know what happened or how she's doing, but we're on our way to the hospital if you'd like to meet us there...We'll see you soon then."

"We'll see you soon then?" Dick snorted from behind the wheel.

"I'm sorry, how would you have ended a conversation that started with, Hey Commish, know that only child of yours? Yeah she's been shot."

"Good point." Dick said taking an unnecessarily tight corner.

"Dick, she's going to be okay." I said softly.

"You don't know that!" He snapped, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"You're right, you're right I don't. But look, if it wasn't her head or her chest, she could be fine! She could walk out of there tonight!" I exclaimed trying to stay positive.

"Or she could end up dead." Dick growled. "Dead like everyone else. Bruce's parents, _my parents,_ Tim's parents, Barbara's mother, _your mother,_ Jason's Parents, _Jason_...Wal-Wally. Every time someone we know gets hurt, it's a serious possibility that they are going to end up dead...and...and there's only so much of it that I can take!" He roared as we got closer to the hospital.

"Richard," I said his full name, and I said it slowing trying to catch his attention. "Listen to me. Yes. we've known a lot of people who've died over the years, and yeah it has really sucked. When I was a kid, I didn't there was anything more painful than losing my mom, then I found someone that I loved. Someone who knew everything about me and it was great, until he died. I loved Wally more than anything else I have ever loved in my whole life, and now he's gone. It's sucks, believe me I know. But you know what? Wally, my Mom, your parents? They wouldn't want us to feel this way. Wally loved to make people laugh, the last thing he wanted was for us to be miserable. And you know what, if my mom and your parents were still alive, we wouldn't have ever met Bruce. We certainly wouldn't have met each other, and we never would have met Alfred, Tim, Damian, Or Stephanie. Yes, you and Wally would have always been friends, but I'd have never of known him., and you know what, the thought of never knowing him sucks more than knowing him and having him gone. And if I'd never come to live with you and Bruce, you may never have even met Barbara Gordon! None of us would know Jason, because he probably would have gone to jail for stealing hubcaps as a kid or something worse might have happened to him. So yeah, things fee pretty bad right now, but think of how much worse they _could_ be."

"You've been doing a lot of thinking while you were gone haven't you?" Dick asked his voice a mix of sadness and acceptance.

"Yeah, I guess I have." I nodded before getting out of the car. "Come on, let's go see Barb." We met Commissioner Gordon at the Main Entrance to the Hospital. He still outside, frantically running his hands through his hair.

"Oh there you two are!" He sighed with relief at the sight of us. "Now what exactly did they say happened?" He questioned as we entered the building.

"Not much." Dick answered sympathetically. "Only that she'd been shot on her way home from work late last night."

"I told her never to walk home from work when she works that late!" Gordon raved as we neared the receptionist. "She should have called a cab! or me! or you!"

"Can I help you all with something?" The front desk clerk asked taking in Gordon's frantic state.

"Yes," I answered when Dick and Barbara's Dad failed to answer the clerk. "We're here to see Barbara Gordon. He's Dick Grayson," I explained with a nod in my brother's direction. "Dick 's Barbara's emergency contact. I'm sure you know Commissioner Gordon, he's her dad and second contact. Which just leaves me, Lillian Wayne, third emergency contact."

"Let me just make sure that just out with what we have on file, sweetie." The clerk smiled and began to type rhythmically on her keyboard. After a beat or two she looked up at us from the screen. "You are all on here as emergency contacts. She's on the third floor, ICU. Her Doctor is...oh that's strange, her attending physician just changed while I had the file open...It appears Mr. Gordon's new attending is Dr. Thompkins."

"I'm sorry, would that be Dr. Leslie Thompkins?" Dick asked suddenly calm. I understood why, though I doubt the Commissioner did. Leslie Thompkins had been the Wayne family doctor long before Bruce had even been born. She was familiar to us, the comfort food of doctors, if that makes sense.

"Why yes." The clerk smiled. "You know it's unusual, Dr. Thompkins hasn't taken new patients on in years. You friend is very lucky."

"Thank you, Wendy," Dick smiled leaning forward just a bit to read the clerk's name tag. "We'll be going up to the third floor now, have a good afternoon."

"What was all of that about?" The Commissioner asked as we stepped into the elevator.

"Dr. Thompkins is a family friend." I explained. "If ever there was someone who was going to take care of Barbara, it would be her."

* * *

"That's her." Dick whispered once we reached the third floor. I followed his gaze to see a redheaded woman on a bed, rolling towards a private room. In some ways the woman in the bed looked like Barb. She had the long red hair, the strong face, but her breathing was shallow and she didn't have that usual sharpness about her. "There's Dr. T." Dick spoke again, this time sounding more relieved.

"Lilly, Dick, Commissioner," Dr. Thompkins greeted us as we neared Barbara's room. "Dick, it says here that you are the emergency contact for Miss Gordon." The Doctor read from the patient file on tablet. "I'm assuming you two are here to visit her as well? Oh good you're both on the emergency list so by law I can disclose Miss Gordon's condition with all of you. Let's go down to my office and talk, it's just down the hall. We'll let Miss Gordon get some rest, she's just coming out of surgery. Then we'll swing by and check on her. Okay?" None of us had anything on the contrary to say, though the Commissioner sure look like he wanted to, so we followed Dr. Thompkins down the hall. Once in her office, we all sat down, ready to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Now, I have some bad news, and I have some good news." She said very seriously, placing the tablet on her desk. "The problem with Miss Gordon's condition is this, when she was shot, she was shot in the spine. As I'm sure you three can figure out, the spine is a tricky place. The good, news is that she was found when she was. The hospital probably neglected to mention this, but Barbara was brought in last night by Batgirl and Red Robin. They saved her life last night, and I wish I could tell them that personally, but as no one knows who they are, you can see the problem there...But I digress. Miss. Gordon is stable for now and we are confident that she will survive this attack. However I do have some earth shattering news, and I am so sorry to be the one to have to tell you this. Due to the location of the bullet wound, and condition Miss Gordon was in when she was found...sigh, Barbara Gordon will never be able to walk again."


	23. Christmas With the Waynes

**Bruce: 51**

**Dick: 33**

**Lilly: 29**

**Conner: 29**

**Jason: 27**

**Tim: 23**

**Damian: 17**

**Terry: 25**

**Christmas with the Waynes **

"Mommy are we at Grandpa's yet?" My three year old son Johnathan asked from the back seat. I smiled at him from the passenger's seat as Conner continued to drive the car.

"No John, first Daddy is going to drive us to the airport. Then we will get on a plane, and we'll fly _really high_ in the sky and then we'll be at Grandpa Bruce's house."

"Oh, ok." He smiled, apparently satisfied with my answer.

"Mom!" My four year old daughter Selina hollered next.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked turning my head to the back seat.

"Do I _have_ to wear this dress? I hate dresses." She complained before crossing her arms in a pout. I turned back to face the dashboard. It seemed whenever I tried to dress Selina up, she tried to fight me. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could Conner cut in.

"Selina do you remember yesterday when you said you want to grow up to be pretty like Momma?"

"Yeah." She said looking down at her shoes.

"Well don't you think mom looks pretty in her dress?" Connor asked her.

"Yes she does." The four year old told her dad while twirling a piece of her long black hair.

"In that case, if you want to be pretty like Momma you'll have to wear dresses like her."

"Hmmm." I watched in the rearview mirror as Selina's face twisted, she seemed to be concentrating hard. "Oh-kay Daddy!" Conner turned to me with a smile and I mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him.

"Mommy are we at Grandpa's yet?" Johnathan asked a second time.

"Almost John." I smiled as we entered the Airport Parking lot. Conner pulled the small car into the first open parking spot and parked the car.

"I still think this would be easier if we could just take the..."

"Not in front of the kids Conner." I warned.

"Yeah I know. Come on John we're going to ride in Grandpa Bruce's airplane." Conner plucked John out of his car seat before getting our bags out of the trunk.

"Selina hold my hand." I instructed to the little girl. She reluctantly grasps my hand. "Conner I'll take John."

"No, I've got everything."

"That's the problem dear, you_ can't_ carry everything at once," I whispered into Conner's ear. "You're going to draw attention." Almost immediately Conner handed our son to me. Together we started walking into the airport.

"Daddy could carry everything at once if he wanted too!" Selina smirked from my side. "Daddy is strong like Superman!"

"And where did you hear this?" I asked before giving Conner an accusing look.

"Grandpa Clark." She smiled.

"Remind me to have a talk with Clark and Lois when we get home." I told my husband with a pointed glare.

"Let's just make it through the weekend first Lil." Conner chuckled. "What gate did Terry say the jet would be at?"

"B-12." I answered back.

"Are you sure?"

"Well it's the only private flight from Metropolis to Gotham." I said pointing to the board that listed all the outgoing flights.

* * *

Four hours later we'd successfully boarded the Wayne Family Jet and flown from Metropolis to Gotham City. Bruce's new assistant, Terrence McGinnis, picked us up from the airport in one of the family cars.

"Have Tim and Steph come in yet?"

"Tim called yesterday saying he'll be arriving by _express_ later on tonight ." Terry replied, letting me know that Tim and his wife would be coming via Zetatube the next day. "Dick, Barb and their kids are already at the house, but Dick mentioned he wanted to take everyone out sledding. Damian didn't sound too happy about that. I left before things escalated too quickly..."

"What about Jason?" Conner asked from the backseat as he wrapped his arm around a sleeping Selina.

"You'll have to talk to Bruce about that."Terry said pulling into the garage.

"Is he trying to get out of coming? It's Christmas for the love of..."

"Uh, Lilly, the kids?" Conner warned.

"Right." I stopped myself from cursing in front of my dozing children as Connor lifted our daughter out of the car.

"Oh Terry, don't worry about the bags. Once we get the kids settled, I'll carry it all in." Conner assured the butler when he tried to carry our luggage.

"Mommy..." John yawn when I reached in the car for him. "Are we at Grandpa's yet?"

"Yes we are, but you've had a big day so you're going to take a nap, then you can have dinner with Grandpa Bruce."

"Ok." He nodded sleepily before nestling his head in my neck. Terry dutifully held the garage door open so that Conner and I could carry our kids inside. Once Selina and John were napping in a guest room, Conner and I sought out Bruce.

"Dad?" I whispered knocking on the study door.

"Lilly, Conner," Bruce greeted us with a smile. "Welcome home." He whispered, pulling me into a hug. "How are things in Metropolis?" He asked shaking Conner's hand.

"They're alright. " We said a little too quickly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"It's just that...Lois is getting older and Clark isn't aging as fast, they're struggling to cope." I replied, but talking about Conner's parents made me take a look at my own aging father. His hair was rapidly graying and receding. The years of physical abuse were taking a toll on him. I could even make out the shape of a cane tucked behind his desk. Conner and I'd been so busy taking care of Lois and Clark, it had been awhile since I'd come to visit Gotham. I was started to feel guilty.

"I know that look." Bruce chuckled. "Don't worry, Terry's been taking good care of me." The sound of clumsy footsteps could be heard coming towards the doorway. We turned to see Terry arriving, as if on cue.

"Would you like a cup of Coffee Mr. Wayne?"

"Yes. You know how I like it."Bruce nodded.

"Lilly? Conner?" Terry asked each of us.

"Coffee for me thanks." Conner instructed.

"Nothing for me, thank you, though." Terry nodded and left the room without another word. "I miss Alfred." I whispered under my breath.

"We all do." Conner replied, loud enough for Bruce to hear. _Super hearing_. I sighed. Bruce stared between us wondering what I had said. "She misses Alfred." Conner explained.

"I know the feeling." Bruce agreed. "No matter how many people we have in and out of this house, it always feels empty without him. He was family." I could tell by the dark look on Bruce's face that this conversation wasn't going anywhere Christmas friendly, so I try to change the subject.

"That reminds me," I said, thinking suddenly of Jason. "Terry mentioned that Jace is trying to skip Christmas again this year?"

"Jason's exact words were, _I have better plans." _Bruce explained.

"And you accepted that?" I snorted.

"I'm too old to fight him, Lilly." Bruce sighed.

"Damian home?" I asked suddenly. Neither Bruce nor Conner questioned my sudden interest in the youngest Wayne's whereabouts. They both knew me well enough to follow my train of thought.

"Maybe you should at least say hi to the rest of your family before dragging your brothers out in the cold." Conner suggested level-headedly.

"Conner makes a valid point." Bruce agreed."Besides Damian is with Dick and the others at the park. They left about an hour ago, should be home soon."

"In the mean time, I'm going to call Timmy and see if he and Steph can come home a little early. It's good to see you Dad, I've missed you." I said walking over and kissing his forehead.

"You've been missed around here as well." Bruce smiled.

"I'm going to find Terry and see about that coffee." Conner said excusing himself from the room.

"You sure everything's alright between you too?"Bruce asked seriously once Conner left the room.

"Dad, you know he can hear you." I reminded. Bruce's face remained stern, indicating that he didn't care whether Conner could hear us or not. "Yes Bruce, everything is fine between Conner and I. Are you sure Terry is taking care of you?"

"He's a bit slow on the uptake, and he's certainly not Alfred, but he's a good kid with a good heart. Plus he puts up with a lot of hell from Damian." We both smirked, knowing what a little terror Damian can be. "He'd be hard to replace."

"Alright, I'm going to call Timmy. I'll let you know what he says." I went out to the hall to call my brother. "Hello? Tim? Oh Steph, Hi! No, it's ok, you don't have to get him, I was just wondering if the two of you could come over to Bruce's earlier than you had planned?...Because Jason told Bruce and Terry that he had better things to do...yeah. No, I haven't talk to Dick yet, he took Damien and his kids out sledding...ok, great! See you soon then Steph."

"Tim and Steph are coming in then?" Conner asked joining me in the hallway.

"That was Steph, she said she's going to talk to Tim, but they should be able to come home early. What are you doing up here anyway? Eavesdropping on all of my conversations?"

"Nah, I stopped listening once you told Bruce everything was fine between us." He smiled before kissing me on the forehead. "I'm kidding, I try not to listen in on your conversations, you know that. Made you some hot chocolate." He said handing me a steaming mug.

"Thank you." I said taking the cup from my husband's hands.

"We're home everyone!" Dick's voice called from the Entrance Hall downstairs. Conner and I headed downstairs to greet the rest of our family. Damian was already standing in the entryway with Dick's Daughter Eileen, and his two sons James and Thomas. Once our niece and nephews spotted Conner and I, they came rushing towards us.

"Auntie Lilly! Uncle Conner!" The three kids chanted, running up the stairs.

"Slow down there kiddos!" Conner warned as he scooped up the two boys at the same time. Jimmy, though named after the former Commissioner James Gordon, looked nothing like the redheaded side of his family. In fact, he looked so much like a young Dick Grayson, it was eerie. Thomas, named after Bruce's dad, and Eileen, named after Baraba's mom, were twins who had both inherited Barbara's red hair and a splatter of freckles across their cheeks.

"I've missed you so much Auntie Lilly." Eileen spoke as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I've missed you too sweetheart, Merry Christmas." I smiled hugging her back.

"Merry Christmas to you, sister." Damian spoke, walking towards the stairs. For a moment I thought he was coming to hug me, but then I realized he was just trying to get up the stairs. "My clothes are wet Kent, move." With Jimmy in one hand and Tommy in the other, Conner moved off the stairs and out of Damian's way.

"Uncle Dami, is mad because the boys got snow in his hair." Eileen laughed.

"Daddy told us to!" The boys spoke at the same time.

"Where is Dick anyway?" Conner asked setting the kids back on their own feet.

"Sorry, was putting the sleds away in the garage." Dick answered pushing his wife in her wheelchair through the front door. "Merry Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Kent." Dick greeted us as he shut the front door behind him. He then reached out and pulled Conner into a hug.

"Merry Christmas Barb!" I greeted my long time best friend.

"Merry Christmas Lil." She said back as we embraced.

"Where are John-john and Sully?" Dick asked using the nicknames he'd given my children.

"Napping." Conner and I were saying at the same time, but as we said that there was the echoed sound of children coming from upstairs. "Or they were." I sighed. "By the sounds of things, Damian just woke them up. I'm going to check on them, don't go anywhere, we have to go out when I get back down here."

"Out?" Dick asked following me up the stairs. "But I just came in!" Her frowned.

"I'll check on the kids, you explain to Dick and Barbara." Conner insisted before ascending the stairs.

"Did Dad tell you that Jason isn't coming for Christmas?" I asked my oldest brother and my best friend.

"Jason _always_ says that," Dick chuckled. "Then he shows up, rips a leg off the turkey and bites into it, before Bruce has even had a chance to carve the rest of the bird."

"But this is the first Christmas without Alfred." I reminded him.

"I hadn't really thought about it like that." Dick sighed. "I suppose you want us to go get him?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe me, you, Timmy and Damian could just pay him a visit. I mean it's Christmas, Dick."

"Fine, fine, but I'm not going without the others and a few things from the Cave." Dick agreed.

"That's all I need." I promised.

Down in the cave Dick, Damian and I waited for T

* * *

im. We didn't bother dressing in full costume, after all Jason knew who we were. But we couldn't go as ourselves, the Wayne family would draw too much attention walking around Jason's neighborhood. As a compromise between full costume and normal civilian wear, we covered ourselves from head to toe in black.

"Whoa, you're all suited up already!" Stephanie said in awe as she stepped out of the Zetatube. "Merry Christmas everyone!" She pulled us into a group hug as the second youngest Wayne stepped out of the Zetatube.

"Just once I wish Jason would cooperate." Tim groaned. He arrived already dressed from head to toe in black, his Red Robin mask in hand.

"You and me both." Dick chortled as he started applying spirit gum to his Nightwing mask.

"Is it alright if I duck out on the...um, reunion with Jason?" Stephanie asked as Dick passed the bottle of make-up glue around.

"That should be fine. Conner and Barb are staying at the house with Bruce and the kids anyway." I explained. "Maybe you could help Terry with Dinner?"

"He still hasn't quite found his way around the kitchen yet, huh?" She frowned. "I'll see what I can do, but Conner is a better cook than I am!" With that in mind, she set off upstairs to join the rest of the family.

"I still don't see why I am required for this masquerade. Todd is no brother of mine." Damian complained as he jumped into the Batmobile.

"Dami, not today. It's Christmas." I warned as I climbed onto the Batcycle. He ignored me and Dick started up the car.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the Bat Brats!" Jason called out as we entered the abandoned church that he now called home. "I was expecting you, though not so soon."

"Hood, can we talk alone?" I asked glaring at the three or four thugs that were seated around him.

"I don't see the point in that." Jason shrugged."I have big plans. Plans that don't involve the Batman."

"He's got a new family now." Jason's younger sidekick Scarlet hissed. She wasn't much younger than Tim, and by day her name was Sasha. She'd come with Jason to the house a few times; and knew what Alfred had meant to all of us, particularly Jason.

"He can have two families. Most of us do." Tim said gently. "It's Christmas, Hood, you should come with us." Dick, Tim and I continued debating with Jason and Sasha for several minutes before Damian threw his hands up in frustration.

"This is ridiculous." He exclaimed speaking for the first time. "Pennyw-_the butler _would not want you acting this way, even in the wake of his death. He would tell you to go home and eat the overpriced bird that the new incompetent butler has likely singed by now. I'm waiting in the car, this conversation is going nowhere." He turned away from Jason and stormed out of the building.

"The runt has a point." Scarlet agreed. There was silence as everyone waited for Jason's response.

"C'mon guys, we tried. I'm sure Batman didn't want to see him anyway." It sounded like Dick was admitting defeat, but he was really trying to use reverse psychology.

"Yeah you're right, let's go Batwoman." Tim agreed and we both turned to follow Nightwing out of Red Hood's lair.

"Dibs on the drumstick!" Someone shouted as they pushed their way past Tim and I. I smiled to see it was Jason as he shoved Dick out of the way, running out the door. Scarlet followed closely behind our brother and we could hear the sounds of the Batmobile roaring to life.

"Works every time." Dick said proudly as we stepped outside, an angry Damian glaring at us.

"I only let him take the car because I knew Pennyworth would have wanted me to." Dami insisted.

"Sure you did." I laughed. "Come on little bird, you can ride with me." I promised ruffling his hair.

"Little bird?" His face twisted in disgust while Tim and Dick sped away on the birdcycle. "Sister I am Seventeen, no longer your little bird. What I am however is offended."

"Oh how will I ever make it up to you?" I rolled my eyes behind my mask. "Tell you what, I'll let you drive the bike back."

"This will be acceptable." Damian grinned. He immediately jumped on the bike and gripped the handles excitedly. "Well hurry before Golden Boy, Todd and your oversized husband polish off the entirety of the Holiday bird." _Some things never change. _I smiled as the bike roared to life and soared down the Gotham City streets.


	24. The Wayne-Kent Wedding

**A/n: Thank You to GZimmer3 for this story's first review! Reviews, Favorites and Follows on any story always makes my day! I also wanted to say that if anyone has any writing prompts or something they'd like to see my Batfamily do, feel free to send me your ideas in a review or PM!**

* * *

Bruce: 45

Dick: 28

Barbara: 24

Lilly: 24

Connor: 24

Jason: 21

Tim: 18

Damian: 12

**The Wayne-Kent Wedding **

_"Billionaire Bachelorette Marries Small Town Farm Boy."_ I read aloud from the headline of New York City's _Daily Bugle_. "_Today Lillian Wayne, the biological daughter of Gotham City Billionaire Bruce Wayne, marries Conner Kent of Smallville. The over extravagant shindig will take place at Kent's farm house in Smallville and will no doubt contain it's fair share of Alcohol soaked, belligerent guests._.."

"My god who wrote that?" Barbara scoffed as she listened to me read the paper.

"Some jerk named...Peter Parker." I said looking up at her. Barbara and Dick had arrived at Conner's house much earlier than everyone else so that they could help us get ready. That was their duty as Maid of Honor and Best Man after all. There was still plenty of time before the rest of the family arrived, so Barbara and I were reading the articles reporting on the wedding.

"This one that Clark's friend Jimmy Olsen wrote is nice." Barb said handing me the current issue of _The Daily Planet._

"_This reporter is proud to announce the Wedding of Lillian Wayne, daughter of Gotham City's Bruce Wayne, and Conner Kent, the adopted son of Daily Planet's own Clark and Lois Kent. The happy couple met through the mutual friendship of their fathers' and have been friends for a rather long time. Lilly's older brother Richard Grayson married his High School sweetheart Barbara Gordon last year. With the Wayne family ever growing, one must wonder if the Mr. and Mrs. Kent to be will make roots in Smallville or if they will head back to Gotham City after the wedding. Either way, Lilly and Conner, from all of us here at the Planet best of luck and Congratulations! _That was nice." I smiled looking back up at Barbara.

"Better than what that guy Pete Parker wrote anyway." There was a knock on the door of the room we sat in. Barbara guided her wheelchair over to the door and answer it. It was Dick who strode into the room with a big grin on his face.

"Just got off the phone with Alfred. He says the jet's landed and he Bruce and Dami are about an hour away with the dresses and suits, so you might want to start doing your hair or something. Oh, and Conner says hi, and that he still thinks it's stupid that he can't see you until later on. I'd better go, I think the company with the tables and dishes are here..." My older brother ducked back out of the room and secured the door behind him.

"It sure was nice of Kara to let you use her room for the wedding." Barbara said.

"She keeps insisting that she'll move in with Clark and Lois after the wedding, but it's been weird this week not having her here. Conner and I have each asked her to stay with us multiple times. After all Clark gave the farm to both of them not just Conner."

"So you're definitely staying in Smallville?" Barbara frowned. For the past month or so it had been up in the air whether Conner and I would stay in Smallville or move to Gotham. I knew Barb and Dick were hoping I'd stay in Gotham so that I would be closer to them and the rest of the family, but Clark and Lois had been hoping the same thing for Conner. In the end we decided to stay in Smallville because we would be alone, well practically alone if you count Kara, away from both our families. But Clark and Lois' place in Metropolis was only three or so hours by car and Bruce and the boys were only a trip in the Zetatube away.

"Yeah, we decided last night." I told her. "I couldn't sleep, and I knew everyone would want an answer today. But don't mention it to Bruce and Alfred or Clark and Lois. We want to be the ones to tell them. I can't imagine Bruce taking it very well."

" I think he and Alfred thought you'd live in your room at the mansion forever. I know Dick and I did for awhile, especially after what happened with...Wally." _Wally. _The mere utterance of his name still made my heart ache. I loved Conner of course I did. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't, but I still missed Wally every single day. Conner understood, thankfully. He understood that I loved them both, but in different ways. I could never compare the love that I had for Conner to the way I loved Conner and it was nice to have someone who understood that.

"Iris and Barry are coming aren't they?"Barbara asked as I picked up the curling iron to start styling my hair.

"Yes. I'm glad she agreed to come dress shopping with us and that she helped out with so much of the planning. It was nice, almost like having my own mother here."

"What do you think your mother would say about Conner if she were here?" I thought for a moment about that. I was only nine years old when my mother disappeared, but I had a pretty good idea of what she might think.

"_She'd say, Lilly my kitten, he may be strong and handsome but I still don't think you should settled down just yet._ My mother didn't believe on settling for anyone, but that wasn't from lack of trying. She only ever loved one man and you know Bruce isn't the marrying type. Not with my mother, not with Talia not anyone. Then once I was born she really didn't see the point in marriage since she'd always done everything herself."

"Let me help you with that." Barbara said as she started pinning curls into place.

* * *

Bruce, Alfred and Damian arrived almost exactly one hour after the Butler had called Dick.

"Miss Lillian? I have your dresses, may I come in?"

"Yes come in Alfred!" I said swinging the door open for the butler. He swooped in with four dresses in his arms.

"Where shall I..."

"Oh just in Kara's closet is fine for now." I instructed. Alfred did just that hanging each article of clothing delicately in the closet.

"Why hello Miss Barbara. Miss Wayne, Will that be all? If young Mr. Kent is anything like your brothers, I suspect he'll need quite a bit of help securing his tie. Excuse me."

"I think Alfred was crying." Barbara said once he'd left the room. "Or tearing up at least."

"Come on Barb, Alfred?"

"Hey that's what it looked like." Barbara shrugged. There was another knock on the door as Bruce stepped into the room.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just wanted to pop my head in and say hello. It's been awhile since I've seen you and..."

"Bruce it's only been two weeks." I rolled my eyes but pulled him into a hug just the same.

"Congratulations Lillian." Bruce murmured as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you dad." I whispered, smiling up at him.

"It's not too late you know," Bruce said softly but very seriously. "You could still run."

"Bruce Wayne!" I exclaimed taking a step back. At first I felt insulted, like Bruce thought Conner wasn't good enough for me, but then I watched his serious expression change as he let out a hearty chuckle.

"Oh Lil, I'm only joking. I like Conner you know I do. No everything's going to be f..."

"Bruce! Can you talk to your son please?" Dick shouted from Conner's room.

"Fine." Bruce repeated. "Everything is going to be fine." he sighed before leaving the room.

"Wouldn't be a Wayne family gathering without Damian refusing to do something." I sighed in return.

"Oh never mind him, Bruce and Dick will get through to him. How about we get you into your dress?" Barbara suggested.

"No! Not without me!" A new voice spoke from the doorway. It was Stephanie.

"Steph!" I rushed over to hug her. "I wondered when you and the others were coming."

"Well, it's just me and Kara for now. Tim'll be over later with the rest of the Titans." She explained. "So about that dress...no wait, what does my dress look like? I bet Barbara's seen them, Barb promise me they're not yellow."

"I haven't seen them either." Barbara told her. "Lil wanted me, you, and Kara to see them all together."

"Where is Kara anyway?" I asked remembering that Stephanie had said the two girls arrived together.

"Right here!" The supergirl called as she raced in. "Sorry, I wanted to say hi to Conner. So these dresses..."

"You'll like them, I promise." I told Kara and Steph to sit on the bed and close their eyes. Going along with my plan, Barbara closed her eyes as well. Once I was certain that all three girls had closed their eyes, I unzipped three of the dresses Alfred had hung in Kara's closet earlier. The dresses were made in Central City, so this was the first time I was seeing the finished product as well. Iris and I had come up with a design together and then she'd taken them to a designer to be fabricated. I had to admit the designer did a good job of getting exactly what I wanted. Conner and I had chosen red, purple and black for our wedding colors and it had been surprisingly difficult to create something flattering that tied too each girl's specific looks. In the end I decided on a knee length tulle skirt with a sweetheart neckline and wide shoulder strap on one side. The dress itself was purple, something I know Barbara would be happy about because it wouldn't clash with her hair. Around the waist was a red sash that once the dress was on, would tie into a large bow in the back. "Okay, open your eyes." I instructed, hoping that they liked them.

"They're...perfect." Stephanie gushed as she plucked the smallest dress out of the closet. "You even remembered to get short skits so that I wouldn't look like a munchkin!" Stephanie, who was only a foot or two taller than Barbara seated in her chair had reminded me several times during the wedding planning process that I needed to get her a knee length skirt so that she didn't look so small compared to Kara.

"It's a good thing you didn't get them in red like I'd suggested." Kara smiled. "I hadn't thought about what that would look like next to Barbara's hair." It was Kara who initially suggested red and purple as the wedding colors. She said that the red would represent Connor as superboy and the purple would be from my Batgirl colors. The more we thought about it the more we liked the idea, but it had been Lois who pointed out that Barbara couldn't wear a red dress with her red hair.

"I'm quite grateful you went with the purple. I'm already going to stick out with my chair. Are you sure..."

"Barbara Eileen Grayson if you ask me one more time if I sure I want you up there I swear! Barb we've gone over this like, a hundred times! You're my best friend. I was there for you at your wedding, of course I want you up there at mine. Now come on, let's get you all dressed so we can make sure everything fits. Lois says if we need to, she can do alterations once she and Clark are here."

* * *

Another forty-five minutes passed by and Barbara, Stephanie and Kara were all in their dresses. We were just about to wrestle me into my dress when there was a knock at the door. One of their girls flung the door open and Damian was standing there with a bowtie clutched in his hands.

"Sister!" The boy called out as he shoved passed whichever of the bridesmaids had responded to his knock. "Your idiot husband-to-be needs you to tie this for him." Damian held the fabric between two fingers and forced it in my direction. Bending down I took the tie from my brother, but stared down at him.

"I thought Alfred was helping you guys get ready?"

"Tt Pennyworth is in there, as is father, but Kent's gigantic fingers were getting in everyone's way. He says the only one who knows how he likes his ties is you. Then he tried to come in here. Luckily Grayson could talk some sense into him. To please the oaf I've brought you his tie. So tie it, quickly."

"Ok, Ok." I said beginning the complicated pattern required to tie a bowtie. "There," I said after a moment or so. I handed the completed tie back to Damian. "Thank you for putting up with all of this little bird. I know family gatherings aren't exactly your thing."

"Tt I am only here for the free cake." The boy scoffed as he exited the room. The second Damian disappeared another figure emerged in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I know we're really early but I wanted to come see if I could be of any help. I know how hard it is to wrangle one boy, let alone a whole wedding party."

"Iris!" I exclaimed before embracing the woman who'd become a surrogate mother to me during the whole process. "It's alright that you're here early. It's great actually. Bruce, Alfred and Dick have had their hands full all morning trying to get Conner and Damian ready. I don't even know if any of them are dressed or what the back lawn looks like. Dick mentioned hours ago that the dishes were here but..."

"Well there certainly is a lot going on today. Don't worry I brought Barry and Bart along with me as well. We'll make sure everything is settled downstairs, you enjoy your day!" Iris stopped down the hall to say hi to Dick and Bruce before going back downstairs to manage everything else.

"This place has been like a revolving door!" Barbara breathed as she brushed out her hair."I'm afraid to suggest getting you into that dress because every time one of us does, someone new pops through the door!'

"Well, I've got to put it on sometime." I said walking towards the closet once more.

"Conner would still marry you, even if you showed up dressed like that." Kara said, gesturing to my T-shirt and jeans. "But I suppose you've paid so much for it, you might as well put in on."

* * *

At long last I was in my wedding dress. It had been well worth the wait because I looked stunning in it. The dress's delicate fabric clung to me in what I was told was a trumpet silhouette. With the dress on, I have curves in places I didn't even know existed. I caught a glimpse of myself in Kara's mirror and I didn't even recognize myself. My usually wild and wavy brown hair was now pined in elegant silky curls at the top of my head. The hard brown eyes that always reminded me so much of Bruce's were somehow softer, more like my mother's.

"Why Miss Lillian, you look stunning." An awe struck Alfred breathed from the door. I could tell from glisten in his eyes that he was tearing up again. Something about the look in his eyes caused me to think of something that I, embarrassingly, hadn't before.

"Um, Alfred, could you get Bruce for me please? I want to talk to him for a minute."

"Certainly miss." The butler nodded before continuing down the hall. Bruce arrived seconds later looking panicked.

"Lil? What is it? Alfred said you wanted to talk to me? Is it about what I said earlier? Because I was only joking..."

"Bruce...Dad. Everything is fine. I haven't changed my mind about Conner. But I did want to talk to you, and Alfred. Together. Could you get him please?".

"Yeah, I'll get him. I'll be right back." Once he realized I wasn't cancelling the wedding, Bruce's face relaxed and he saw me in my dress for the first time. "You look beautiful Lil." He smiled and left, but he came back quickly. This time with Alfred.

"Is something the matter Miss? Does everything fit properly?" Alfred frowned.

"Yes Alfred. Everything fits just fine. I didn't want to talk to you about my dress." I assured him as I slowly stepped across the room. When I reached the two men, I took one each of their hands and held them in my own. "Being this is not the first wedding for either of you, you both know that it is traditional for the bride's father to give her away to the groom during the ceremony." Bruce opened his mouth as if he'd like to say something, but he remained quiet. "However, we Waynes have never been a traditional bunch and so, Bruce, Alfred, if it's alright with both of you..."

"Don't tell me you want Clark to walk with you instead of me." Bruce snarled suddenly. He might have been joking, but the look on his face suggested otherwise.

"No," I shook my head and laughed, whether Bruce was joking or not it was ridiculous that he thought I'd throw him out of my wedding. "What I was going to say is, if it's alright with both of you," In a last minute fear of rejection from Alfred, I looked up at Bruce. " I would like you _and_ Alfred to give me away today at the ceremony."

"I think that's a wonderful idea Lil." Bruce smiled. He seemed relieved for some reason as if he actually thought I was going to ask Clark to replace him. Alfred still hadn't said anything. He was staring down at our hands, not looking at anyone else in the room.

"Al? Are you alright?" I asked as the butler gripped my hand a little tighter than necessary. "I mean I'll understand if you say no, but well in a way you and Bruce are both my dad. You fed us, read us stories, picked us up from school. You've both done all the things a dad is suppose to do. I know you don't have any kids of your own so I was just sort of hoping..."

"It would be my honor, Miss Lilly." The Butler said at last.

"Oh thank you Alfred, Thank you Bruce!" I flung one arm around each of their necks and pulled them in tight.

"Echmm." Alfred cleared his throat. "Yes well, Miss Lillian I must go fetch your veil. Please excuse me." Straightening up the butler left the room.

"I didn't think there was anything left that could surprise Alfred." Bruce chuckled. "I'd better go check on him." He left the room in search of Alfred.

"Alright let's see," I turned back to the girls. "You're all dressed, your hair is done. I've got my shoes on, my hair is done, my dress is on, now all I need is..."

"Your veil?" Tim asked from the doorway.

"Timmy!" I smiled as my brother leaned on the doorway, veil in hand.

"Alfred was running around with it down stairs. He seemed pretty stressed so I offered to bring it up for him. Here let me help you." He insisted. With a detailed eye, Tim set the headpiece over my hair. He a adjusted it a few times until it sat just right. "it doesn't look like you under there." He laughed as he folded the delicate lace away from my face. "But then again, the first time I saw you it was through a camera lenses and you were beating up thugs on the east end of Crime Alley. This is probably a better look for you."

"Thanks Timmy." I said adjusting his crooked tie. "How are things downstairs?"

"Iris, Barry and Alfred have pretty much gotten things covered down there." Tim shrugged. "Everything is all set up for the most part. Victor, Raven, Starfire and Garfield all came with me. Bart's doing his best to keep them occupied. And I think Bruce was saying that Clark is still waiting for a few members of the team to arrive at the cave before he and Lois come over. Do you hear that?" Tim and the rest of the room's occupants stopped talking and we listened. From just outside the house we could hear barking.

"Oh it's Titus. He doesn't like new people." I rolled my eyes referring to Damian's Great Dane.

"That is not my dog." Damian insisted from the hallway. "That noise is coming from your would-be spouse's pampered pooch. I've been instructed to calm him." He stalked off without another word.

"Poor Krypto." Tim shuddered.

"Hey Tim, do you know if anyone's heard from Jason?" I asked softly, afraid of the answer. He shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I just know that he sent his invitation back, but he did the same at Dick and Barb's wedding."

"Yeah, and he showed up an hour into the reception." Barbara remembered.

"Look at the time!" Kara exclaimed suddenly. I glanced over at a digital clock Kara kept by her bed, it was almost time for the wedding to start.

* * *

The ceremony began almost exactly on time. The hundreds of guests were all seated and everything was in place. I watched from the kitchen's back window as the wedding processional lined up. Alfred and Bruce were outside with them, making sure everyone was in their proper place. Tim and Stephanie were at the front of the line. They would be the first to walk up the aisle. Kara and Jason would have been next, but no one had heard from Jason yet, so she stood alone behind Stephanie. Dick and Barbara were behind her. Damian stood behind our oldest brother and his wife, with a dog leash in each hand. One leash led to Krypto and the other to Titus. The two dogs would serve as ring bearers with gold rings tied to their collars.

"What are you looking at?" I jumped out of my skin. Everyone was suppose to be outside. I spun around to see Jason leaning against the kitchen table with his arms folded. He wore dark jeans and a tuxedo t-shirt. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"W-...No! No. I, I just wasn't expecting you to show up!" I exclaimed. "You're even almost early."

"You sure do clean up nicely." He smirked. "I barely recognize Lillian Kyle under that get up."

"Lillian Kyle." I repeated. "It's been so long since someone's called me that. Sometimes I almost forget that's where we came from, that old grimy apartment building. When I was a kid I never would have believed this is how you and I ended up."

"Don't get all sentimental with me." Jason rolled his eyes. "I'm here for the free meal." He insisted.

"Well there's no food until after the ceremony, so you might as well go stand next to Kara and follow along until there is food."

"When in Rome." He shrugged indifferently before swinging the kitchen door open.

"Oh and Jace? Thank you for coming." I smiled.

"Don't mention it. Ever." He said walking away.


	25. A Wayne Foundation Fundraiser

Bruce: 45

Dick: 26

Lilly: 22

Jason: 18

Tim: 15

Damian: 10

**A Wayne Foundation Fundraiser**

_I hate Wayne Foundation Fundraisers._ I groaned internally as I forwarded the same text to Wally and Conner.

_I feel you on that babe :D_ Wally replied quickly. I knew he was going to be very busy working later on that night, but that didn't stop me from being momentarily jealous of the fact that he didn't have to sit through a Wayne family event.

_Clark is suppose to drop by later to do a piece for the Planet. Maybe I can tag along._ Conner replied seconds after Wally.

"Hey how come you get to hide over here by the food tables?" Tim asked as he frustratingly tugged at the jacket of his suit. Whenever Bruce put together a company event or fundraiser, us rowdy Wayne kids each had our roles to play. Dick's job was to be charming and eligible. He worked the room like a professional. A skill he no doubt learned from a younger Bruce. Jason usually went out of his way to avoid family gatherings and Damian likewise hid upstairs whenever possible. Tim somehow assigned himself as the "helpful" Wayne. He followed Alfred around all afternoon making sure everything was just right. Then there was me, Lillian Wayne. The girl who had inherited her father's alcoholism. Of course Bruce, Alfred and the boys knew it was just a ruse, but the grotesque partygoers didn't.

"Don't worry Timmy." I laughed before reaching out to straighten his tie. "Lilly Wayne will start her drunken antics soon."

"I don't see what you have to act like that for." A young voice snorted from a nearby dessert table.

"Damian?" Tim and I said at the same time. We both glanced downward to see the ten year old hiding under the table, his hands full of cookies. Knowing full well he'd been caught, Damian crawled out from under the table.

"Thought you told dad you were staying upstairs all night." I accused.

"I got hungry." Damian answered before popping a cookie into his mouth unapologetically.

"And went straight for the snacks!" Tim laughed.

"Excuse me Drake, but why am I the one on trial?" The younger boy hissed. "She's barely over twenty-one."

"I haven't even started drinking yet. Which brings up a good point boys." I sighed sadly. "What will it be tonight, crazy tequila dancing or black out drunk from the champagne?"

"Who cares what these idiots think?" Damian huffed again bringing up his original point.

"Well for one? The Wayne Foundation." I said reaching out for a flute of champagne off a waitress's serving tray.

"Dami, I thought you were staying upstairs tonight?" Dick asked as he left the side of two very pretty girls. Damian was dressed in a dress shirt, dress pants and a bow tie, indicating he had planned on staying at the party for the rest of the night.

"Tt. I grew hungry Grayson." The youngest boy crossed his arms. "It's despicable the way you allow those women to fawn over you.

"All part of the act little bird." Dick grinned as he picked up a brownie off the dessert table. "Anyway I came over to talk to Lil. Was just talking to Bruce, he says to take it easy tonight if Damian is going to stay." Tim, Dick, and I shared a look as we remembered the horrific scene I created the last time I was trashed at a Wayne family event.

"All it will take to make her stop is for me to stay down here all night? Then I _am_ staying down here all night." The boy said certainly as he made up his mind.

"He'll be asleep by midnight." Dick whispered in my ear before walking away.

* * *

"Oh Miss Wayne! It's nice to see you controlling yourself this evening." One of the guest snapped as a drank down my second flute of champagne an hour later.

"Sorry to be a disappointment." I hissed as the guest pasted by.

"Rough night?" Bruce asked stepping up to my side.

"Not in the usual sense." I told him. "Maybe Damian has a good reason to be worried." I said looking up at my father. "See at least when I drink at these things I have something to do. On days when I have to behave? It's actually quite boring. I don't know what to do with myself." I expected Bruce to judge me or give me some of his often recycled Alfred Pennyworth words of wisdom, instead he just laughed.

"I used to think the same thing when I was your age." He told me. "But tonight, you have something that I didn't."

"And what's that?" I asked. Bruce nodded his head towards the doorway.

"A friend." We both smiled as Conner Kent entered the ballroom. He awkwardly side-stepped through the crowd toward Bruce and I.

"Conner!" I smiled when he reached us and threw my arms around the firm collar of his shirt.

"Can I have this dance?" Conner asked lifting me from my hips and swinging me around the room. We glided across the room as a slow dance started. "Wally's probably much better at this than I am...sorry." He mumbled in embarrassment.

"For a replacement date, you're not doing too bad." I assured him. "You're better than Timmy anyway." I nodded my head in the Tim's direction. He was dancing with the teenage daughter of one of the Wayne Enterprises board members and stepping on her feet every other step.

"Even still, I think Clark and Bruce are making fun of us." Conner said nodding his head in the direction of our fathers. To an unsuspecting bystander, the _Daily Planet_'s Clark Kent was conducting a casual interview with Billionaire Bruce Wayne. But to Conner and I who knew them well, they were watching Me, Conner and the rest of the boys as we moved around the room.

"Nah." I shook my head. "They just wish they had someone to dance with." I chuckled. "Thanks for coming tonight Conner." I said seriously.

"I'll always be here for you Lil."Conner said very seriously. "That's what being best friends is all about. Besides," Conner turned his serious face off and began to joke. "I'm pretty easy to get in touch with. Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound, faster than a speeding bullet..."

"I thought that was Superman?" I laughed as I sneaked a look at Clark from the corner of my eyes.

"Well I'm Super Best Friend." He laughed too. "All the same powers as Superman, but with a gallon of chocolate ice cream as an additional superpower."


	26. Robin Leaves the Nest pt 1

Bruce: 37

Dick: 19

Lilly: 16

Wally: 20

**A Robin Leaves The Nest**

"I'm telling you Lil, I think that's the car Bruce took to work this morning. I think he's home from work early." Wally said as we walked across the garage where he'd just parked his own car.

"Wally it's time for the quarterly reports at the company." I explained. "Usually when it's time to go over those reports, Bruce barely makes it home in time for patrol. There's no way he's home early." I insisted as we entered the house through the door that connected it to the garage.

"You're not listening to me! That's the problem with you, once your mind is made up, you won't listen to anyone!" Someone was shouting and it sounded like it was coming from Bruce's study.

"Is that Dick?" Wally whispered. "Dick never yells." Because Wally was talking I missed what the other person's response to Dick was, but I knew there was only one person who could be arguing with Dick in Bruce's study. Bruce.

"Wally, just ah.."

"I should probably just go home right?" Wally suggested backing up towards the garage.

"It's probably a good idea." I nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll call you once I know what's going on."

"Yeah alright. Call me or Barry if there's anything we can do." He gently brushed his lips against my cheek before walking out of the house.

"What Lilly does is not the point Bruce! She's sixteen! I'll be twenty in a few months." Dick was shouting again. Bracing myself for what would most certainly be an unpleasant experience, I walked quietly down the hall that led to Bruce's study. I was surprised when I neared the study and found Alfred standing with his ear practically pressed against the closed wooden door. It wasn't really like Alfred to listen in on our conversations.

"Alfred!" I whispered as quietly. The Butler looked up, momentarily panicked, before spotting me at the end of the hall.

"Miss Wayne!" He whispered back, walking towards me. "I thought you were out with Mr. West this afternoon?"

"I was supposed to be yeah, but I forgot a notebook I needed and we came back to get it. We saw Bruce's car in the garage and heard Dick shouting, so Wally just went home. What's going on Al? And who's Dick yelling at? Is it Bruce?" I questioned in a hushed tone.

"I'm afraid so." He replied equally as quiet. Neither of us wanted to alert Dick and Bruce about our presence in the hall just yet. "I'm not quite sure how to proceed with things to be honest, so I've been listening in." The British man admitted, looking slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sure that's for the best anyway. Someone needs to be here to stop them from killing each other." I cast my eyes in the direction of the study door. "Tell you what Alfred, let me take this one. Bruce and Dick never fight, so I'm sure this'll all blow over quickly."

"Perhaps Miss, perhaps." Alfred sent a fleeting glance in the direction of the study before sighing. "I'll be in the kitchen. Please fetch me if I can be of any assistance." He straightened up and set off for the kitchen. Once Alfred was out of sight, I knocked on the door. I must have knocked too quietly because neither Dick nor Bruce acknowledged it. I knocked a second time, more like pounded on the door, before swinging it open. The two men stared at me as I slipped into the study and shut the door behind me.

"What are you doing home?" Bruce snarled almost immediately. He was seated at his desk, his hands folded before him, propped up on his elbows. A very serious expression formed in the middle of a frown and close knit eyebrows.

"She _lives_ here." Dick snapped at him. He was standing in front of Bruce's desk. His left arm, which had been shot the night before, sat awkwardly in a sling. Dick's right arm was gently sitting under his injured arm, the closest he could manage to crossing his arms."Which you'd never know because you're too busy butting into my life."

"She was suppose to be over at Barry's house." Bruce replied, his tone not any less hostile than before.

"Here we go with the control thing again! Bruce Wayne has to have control over everything!" Dick exclaimed throwing his non-injured arm up in the air.

"As long as you live under my roof..." Bruce began to say as he rose from his feet.

"Well, maybe I won't live under your roof anymore." Dick's tone of voice changed. He was no longer shouting. Instead he sounded sincerely bitter.

"You don't mean that." Bruce said, calling Dick's bluff; his words laced with venom, almost daring Dick to leave.

"Oh yeah?" Dick's eyebrows shot up. "Watch me." Dick walked right past me and out the door.

"Dick, where are you going?" I asked chasing him out into the hall.

"Anywhere but here." Dick told me as he started climbing the main staircase.

"Why are you leaving? What happened?" I asked as I followed him up the stairs.

"He benched me because of what happened last night." Dick explained as he slammed the door to his bedroom open. "Said I needed to hang up my cape for awhile. No more crime fighting until I can handle myself."

"But it wasn't even your fault that you got shot." I said. "If anything it was mine, I distracted you."

"Trying tell that to the big black bat." Dick growled as he pulled an old duffle bag out of the bottom of the closet. It was grey and stained, a peeling Haly's Circus logo marked each side of the bag. "Whatever it's not just about that. I'm tired of him always treating me like a little kid. I need to get out of here." Struggling with only one fully functional arm, Dick managed to stuff his duffel bag full of clothes and other essential items. I noticed absent-mindedly that he'd only packed items that were gifts from Wally, Barbara, Alfred or I. Nothing that came directly from Bruce.

"Dick, you can't leave! This is just a fight, it'll blow over! Please stay!" I begged as I followed him back out into the hall. It was like an out of body experience as I followed my older brother down the hall repeating the same things over and over. "Dick please stay! We need you here! _I_ need you here! It's just a fight...You can't leave." Warm tears were running down my face as I pursued him down the staircase, but I didn't feel them. All I could focus on was the back of his head, chasing after him, trying to think of something to say that would make him stay, all the while repeating the same things. "Dick if we just talk about it...It will blow over! We need you here!"

"The only person Bruce Wayne needs is himself!" Dick said as his feet landed as the base of the stairs.

"What about me Dick? What about me? You remember the night we met?" I breathed, I was clutching onto the railing for support. I hadn't even realized I was shouting until we reached the Entrance Hall and my voice echoed off the marble walls and floor. I tried to lower my voice to a normal tone, but the sound that came out was shaky and scratchy. "You said you always wanted a sister. How can you just leave me? Me and Alfred? Ok so you're mad at Bruce. But Alfred and I didn't do anything. Stay. Stay for us."

"I'm sorry Lil." Dick said quietly. "I really am sorry. But as long as I stay here, it will always be Bruce's way. It will always be Bruce telling me what to do. And I...I can't live that way anymore. So I want you to do something for me. Well two things." Dick unzipped his duffle bag and pulled out something I hadn't even seen him stuff in there.

Between my grown brother's hands he held out to me an old stuffed circus elephant. Her name was Eleanor and she was one of the few things that Dick still possessed from his circus days. When Dick and I were very young, if I was having nightmares or something horrible had happened, Dick would sneak into my room and bring Eleanor. _Eleanor is a magic Elephant._ He would tell me. _She can tell when you're scared or sad and she'll protect you from all the bad things in the world._ It had been a very long time since Dick or I had needed Eleanor the magical elephant to dry our tears and I hadn't realized he'd kept her for so long.

"I couldn't leave her here. Alfred doesn't know how to care for magic elephants." He joked, his voice now shaky and scratchy too. "But maybe I could leave her with you, until I come back?" Dick took a step closer, practically forcing the elephant into my hands. "I'll come back Lil, I promise. I just need time. Time to think. Time to be alone. Time to evaluate my life. Will you take care of Eleanor for me? And will you say good-bye to Al for me, please?" I didn't say anything. I purposely avoided making eye contact with my brother. I knew what I would find if I did, two pools of deep blue begging me to do what he asked. I just stared down at the stuffed elephant that had somehow just become a metaphor for our relationship. I didn't reached out for it, because taking that elephant from Dick's hands would mean accepting that he was going to leave. Accepting that there was nothing I could do to make him stay. On the other hand, Dick genuinely couldn't leave Eleanor behind. She'd been a gift from his mother. A gift that was too precious for Dick to ever lose. He might not have cared about any of the other stuff that was still up in his room, but he cared so much for that stuffed elephant. By agreeing to take it from him, I would be agreeing to protect it from Bruce's clutches too because none of us knew what he'd do with Dick's things when he actually left. Agreeing to take that elephant from Dick, was making a promise with him that he had better come back. With shaky hands and sweaty palms I reached out and gently accepted the bittersweet gift.

"Does she still live on a diet of hugs and chocolate chip cookies?" I asked choking back a fresh wave of tears as I remembered another one of our silly games we'd played as kids.

"You betcha." Dick whispered, sounding nothing like the ten year old version of himself that first said that phrase to me, as tears streaked his face. He quickly wiped them away when we heard footsteps approaching.

"If you must go, Please take this." Alfred stood in the doorway of the Dining Room. He held a large basket, most likely filled with food, out at arm's length. The man's face was unreadable and he wouldn't move from his spot in the doorway.

"Oh Al." Dick exclaimed as he swept the butler into a bone crushing hug. "Take care of her Al. Take care of both of them, they'll need you now more than ever."

"I shall do my best Master Dick." Alfred promised as they broke apart.

"It's just Dick now Alfred." The acrobat said as he held the food basket in his hands.

"With all due respect sir, it will always be Master Dick to me. Please, excuse me." Alfred the retreated back to the kitchen.

"Alright, Lil I have to go now. I promise I'll be back." Dick's voice changed again. This time he sounded braver, more convinced. "Don't tell Bruce, but I'll call you as soon as I've found a place to stay alright?"

"Okay. " I nodded as he started walking towards the garage door. "Dick!" I called, chasing after him. "I know I don't say this enough and I don't know when the next time I'll get to will be so...I love you Dicky." I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed tightly.

"I love you too Lilly." He whispered back, returning my hug with his one functional arm. We finally separated, and Dick began to walk off again.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dick?" I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and realized that it belonged to Bruce.

"Are you going to keep trying to run my life?" Dick asked, suddenly offensive again.

"That's my job Dick." Bruce answered calmly.

"Yeah, well, you're not my dad. Not my real one anyway." Dick said plainly. "Your _job_ ended two years ago when I turned eighteen."

"If that's how you feel, Richard," Bruce said dryly. "Then I would like to remind you that while you pay your own cell phone bill, all of the cars in that garage belong to my _family._"

"No problem." Dick understood Bruce's hidden meaning. "I'll take the Harley." Dick said referring to his vintage Harley Davidson motorcycle. It had been a gift from Uncle Clark, something he'd found when clearing out one of the barns at the Kent farm house. "You can't say it's yours because it was a gift from Clark for my birthday." With those last words, Dick strolled out of the house.


	27. Robin Leaves the Nest pt2

Bruce: 37

Dick: 19

Lilly: 16

Barbara: 16

Wally: 20

**Robin Leaves the Nest Pt. 2**

"You're just going to let him walk out of here?" I asked Bruce as the two of us stared at the garage door.

"You heard him, I'm not his father." Bruce said, dropping his hand from my shoulder. I heard footsteps as he started walking away.

"Bruce!" I called out, chasing after him. "Dad." I said afterwards figuring that was a more appropriate word for the moment. "He didn't mean that. You know he didn't. He's just upset, once he has time to clear his head...if you just give him a chance to explain..."

"Lillian, if I've taught you and your brother anything, I always thought it was that life doesn't give out second chances. All we have is the here and now; because your whole world, everything that you think is real, can disappear in an instant. A single word, a single sentence, will change someone else's perspective of you forever. If I never taught Dick that basic lesson, then I really am not a father to him." Bruce's face was expressionless. There was nothing, not even a tilt in his eyebrows. Just a dark storm brewing in his eyes. I knew then that Bruce Wayne was gone, he'd retreated and let The Batman take over. I didn't know what to say, but I had to say something before we lost Bruce to The Batman for good.

"Dad I..."

"Batman will be going out on patrol alone tonight." Bruce said suddenly, but not surprisingly. "Batgirl will not be need in the cave at all tonight."

"So now I'm benched too?" I raised my eyebrows. "You know what, that's fine." I was mad too. Not mad that I couldn't go on patrol, there would always be more nights for that. I was mad that he'd basically egged Dick on about leaving and that he would rather pretend that it didn't happen than talk about it. I was mad that Dick was gone. I was mad that I was stuck in the middle of their mess. I was mad that Bruce never talked about how he was feeling nor did he want to hear about how we were feeling. The more I stood there and thought about it, the more I began to understand why Dick was leaving. "I've got plans tonight anyway." I hissed. "I'll be at Wally's or Barbs or something. I'll tell Alfred once I decide so you'll know where I am." Ignoring whatever it was that Bruce mumbled under his breath, I walked away. I ran up the stairs clutching Eleanor to my chest as I did. Safe inside my room, I threw myself onto my bed and wept.

* * *

It felt like hours had passed before Alfred came and knocked on my bedroom door.

"Miss Wayne?" He asked opening the door slowly.

"You can come in Alfred." I told him in a raspy voice as I sat up on my bed. Alfred placed a tray down in front of me before sitting on the bed himself. I The tray he'd brought contained a large bowl of chocolate ice cream drowned in hot fudge, a steaming mug of hot cocoa, a box of tissues, and a small plate containing three or four double chocolate chip cookies.

"A young lady once told me that chocolate could heal anything." Alfred said as he held out a spoon to me. I laughed through my tears. It was me who told Alfred that. Barbara and I were ten or eleven and we'd spent an entire Saturday watching romance movies on TV. For a month afterwards we work convinced that chocolate could fix anything. Broken leg from skiing? Hot Chocolate. Sun burn from the beach? Chocolate Ice Cream. Chocolate fixed everything. "Now, I am not expert about such things as I am not a doctor myself, but your grandfather was a doctor." Alfred smiled as he remembered something far off that I wasn't even alive to remember. "The elder Master Wayne, would come home from particularly stressful days at work and ask for a large bowl of chocolate ice cream. Much like this one. On days when board meetings at the company did go quite as he'd hoped, you're grandfather would ask me to swap out his nightly coffee for a hot cocoa. So, I think that on some level, chocolate must have healing powers."

"What do you think my Grandfather would think of what happened tonight?" I asked taking in a spoonful of ice cream.

"I'm not quite sure." Alfred said, thinking back. "I don't recall ever hearing Thomas Wayne raise his voice to anyone. It just wasn't his nature. Of course, if Thomas Wayne were in our lives today, we most likely wouldn't have Master Dick. Possibly not even yourself. Master Bruce wouldn't have grown into the same person. He wouldn't have ever met Miss Kyle, and perhaps wouldn't have adopted the orphaned circus boy either. The trick Miss Lilly, if I may says so, it not to look at what could have been, but rather what is. We do not have Thomas Wayne alive, but we do have Master Bruce, and Master Dick and yourself. It is more important to connect with the living than to guess about the dead. Now you finish your snack." He said rising to his feet. "And don't worry about dishes. Simply leave the tray outside your door when you're finished and I'll come by for it later. If you need anything else, well you know how to find me." Alfred exited the room and shut the door softly behind him.

By the time Alfred had come by with my late night snack I had pretty much cried myself dry. But I wiped my face with a tissue all the same before setting the box by my nightstand. I had a feeling I would be needing them often in the coming weeks. I finished my ice cream and hot chocolate before finding my phone and dialing Wally's number.

"Hi Lilly." Wally greeted, most likely after reading my name on his caller ID. "I just got off the phone with Dick. He's still pretty upset, he asked if he could stay here with us, but Aunt Iris has the flu. So it's probably a good thing you didn't come over anyway. She got really sick like overnight. Barry keeps threatening to quarantine her...Anyway Dick can't come stay with us because of that. Plus, I think Barry's a tad bit afraid of the B-man anyway. Doesn't want to incur his wrath by harboring the fugitive."

"He's not a fugitive!" I exclaimed. "That's my brother you're talking about and you're best friend! You're supposed to be on his side!"

"I am!" Wally insisted. "But I mean, did he really tell Bruce that he wasn't his dad? That's kind of a low blow isn't it?"

"Yeah, especially coming from Dick." I agreed. "Bruce is taking that part harder than anything. But wait, if Dick's not staying with you, where is he going to go?"

"He didn't say." I could tell from Wally's tone of voice that he was telling the truth, not that I thought he would lie to me anyway.

"Well maybe I should give Barbara a call, just to see if he's mentioned anything to her yet." I said.

"You can try it." Wally told me. "But if he's not telling me where he's going and he's not telling you or Alfred, I highly doubt he's going to tell Barb."

"You're probably right. But I've got to know where he is. I want to make sure he's somewhere safe."

"I'm sure he is Lil. Dick's not stupid. He'll call you, just be patient. "

"Yeah, I'll try." I said. "I'll let you know if I find anything else out."

"Alright. Good night Lil." We hung up the phone and I immediately dialed Barbara.

"Hello?"

"Barb? It's Lilly."

"Oh hey Lilly. I thought you were at Wally's tonight. Everything okay?"

"Depends on your definition of okay." I said as I began explaining everything that had happened since Wally had picked me up at school.

"Oh I...wow Lil, I don't even know what to say." She paused trying to collect her thoughts. "He hasn't mentioned anything to me. He probably doesn't want my dad to know anything just yet. You know how he feels about Bruce."

"I didn't even think of that. I'm worried about him, if he's not at Wally's and he can't stay with you, where is he going to go?"

"I'm sure he'll find someplace to stay. Lots of people like Dick." Barbara sounded confident.

"I'm going to keep calling around, see if anyone else knows anything. Oh, and Barbara if you could do me a huge favor...when Dick does call you to let you know what's going on, please don't tell him that you've already talked to me."

"Secret's safe with me Lilly. He won't know a thing." She promised before I hung up the phone. I started chomping on one of the double chocolate chip cookies as I debated who to call next. Luckily I didn't have to wait long as my phone began to chirp away. Hoping it was Dick, I answered right away, not checking the caller ID.

"Lil?" The person on the other end of the phone was speaking quietly, but I knew the voice well.

"Conner. Hey." I said trying to sound friendly.

"Hey, look I just wanted to let you know that Dick is here with me and Clark at our apartment. He seems really upset about something, and I just thought that you might want to know that he's here and that he's safe."

"He is? Oh thank god. Thank you Conner."

"Is everything Alright Lil? Dick's not in any kind of trouble is he?"

"He just had a fight with Bruce that's all, but I've been worried about him because he couldn't stay with Barry and Wally and he couldn't stay with Barbara. If he's with you and Clark he's safe."

"He'll be fine here. I'll watch out for him and Clark won't let him do anything stupid. I'm sure he'll just be couch surfing here for a few days and then he'll be back home."

"Thanks Conner. I've got to go for now, I want to let Al know about Dick. Just let us know if anything changes."

"I will. He's going to be fine. I'll talk to you soon. After I hung up the phone with Conner, I gathered my dirty dishes and brought them down to the kitchen. I had expected to find Alfred there, it seemed he was always in the kitchen. Alfred did have rooms of his own, an attached apartment off the back of the house. I left the dishes in the sink and headed towards the back of the house. I stopped when I reached a pair of wooden double doors. After knocking on the doors that led to Alfred's apartment I waited for the butler to answer. It wasn't long before one of the doors swung open.

"Miss Wayne?" I understood his surprise. As a general rule Dick, Bruce and I never bothered Alfred once he'd gone to his private space of the house.

"Hi Alfred." I said awkwardly. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to let you know that Conner's just called me. He says Dick is staying with him and Clark. So he's somewhere safe."

"Thank heavens." Alfred smiled.


	28. Crisis pt 1

Bruce: 46

Dick: 29

Lilly: 25

Conner: 24

Jason: 22

Tim: 19

Damian: 13

**Crisis pt 1**

"Well are you sure you're reading it right?" Conner asked. We were sitting on t he rim of the bathtub in the bathroom of our home. Across the bathroom counter seven pregnancy tests were laid in a row, each with the same result.

"I don't think there's a wrong way to read them." I laughed, reaching out for the nearest one. "Besides, they all say the same thing." I held the thin plastic wand between two of my fingers and stared down at the blue plus sign.

"Conner? Lilly? Is everything alright?" Kara knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ah, yeah Kar, just give us a minute." Conner called back to her. "Lil?...Lilly are you alright?"

"I'm just...in shock." I placed the test back in line with the others. "We have to tell her. We have to tell everyone. Clark, Lois, Bruce, Alfred, the boys..."

"Alright." Conner chuckled. "Take it easy. We'll tell them all, but why don't we get you to a doctor first. Make sure you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I'll call Doctor T. I can't look at these things anymore." I got to my feet and exited the bathroom. While doing so, I almost bumped into Kara.

"Sorry." She murmured, bobbing as I weaved. "Just trying to brush my teeth."

"No it's alright, I have a phone call I have to make." I slipped into the room I shared with my husband.

"Well, Kara is excited." Conner said as he entered the bedroom a few minutes later. "She got into the bathroom before I could hide the tests. What did the doctor say?"

"She said she can see me later on tonight, to call her the minute I touched down Gotham."

"Touch down?" Conner repeated. "We'll just take the zeta, it'll take twenty minutes tops."

"Con, hun, I don't think I'm suppose to use the zeta in my, um, condition."

"Right." He nodded. "Hadn't thought of that. So how are we going to get to Gotham tonight?"

"I'll have to call Alfred and ask him to send the jet, which of course means telling Al _why_ I need the jet."

"Maybe you don't have to." Conner had a sudden thought.

"Well Alfred isn't going to send the jet without knowing why I want it."

"But we don't have to ask Alfred to send the jet."

"Okay..." I cinched my eyebrows together not really following. "How do you propose we get the jet without telling Alfred?"

"Well isn't Hal on the approved pilot's list for the jet?" Conner asked.

"Yeah...Bruce added him years ago in case the League ever needed it." I confirmed.

"And as an approved pilot, he has access to the jet pretty much whenever he wants."

"Conner, Hal Jordon doesn't own me any favors. So I highly doubt he'd swipe Bruce's jet just to sneak me into town."

"But he does own me one. And your my wife, so my favor is our favor." Conner kissed my forehead. "And it's not swiping the jet, it belongs to your family."

"And my jet is your jet." I smiled.

"Please let me call Hal?"

"Fine, but I highly doubt he'll be willing to drop everything in his life to fly us a few hours in the jet."

* * *

"I can't believe you dropped everything to fly us for a few hours, Hal." I thanked the Green Lantern pilot as my husband and I were about to exit the plane.

"It's no trouble Lilly, really." Hal smiled as he leaned on the doorframe that led to the cockpit. "When Conner said y'all needed help surprising Bruce Wayne, well I couldn't resist. Bruce's always bragging about knowing everything and being the world's greatest detective, it'll be nice to have him be surprised for once. Just don't tell him I'm the one who flew you over here."

"We'll do our best, but he might figure it out when he pulls out the charter to see who checked out the plane."

"Well I'll be safe for the first few hours at least. That'll give me enough time to zeta home." Hal laughed.

"Thank you again." Conner said shaking his hand.

"Really it was no trouble." Hal assured him. "I wasn't doing much of anything tonight anyway. I'm sorry kids but I've got to head out, I have to meet Superman up at the Watchtower."

We said goodbye to Hal and took an airport taxi to the Hospital. Doctor Thompkins met us in her office. The same office she told Dick, Jim Gordon and I that Barb would never walk again.

"So, basically what we're going to do today is take a simple blood test. I'll bring it downstairs for a rush order and we have the results in say...an hour?"

"Seems simple enough." I agreed. The blood test went quickly Conner and I were in and out of the hospital after only twenty minutes. When we left Dr. T promised to call us immediately after she got the results.

"Where to now?" Conner asked when we stood outside of the hospital. "We could go out for dinner...or..."

"Or we could go see the family?"

"I mean Alfred's cooking is better than any restaurant so I was hoping..."

We hailed another cab and it drove us to the gate at the end of the driveway. I quickly keyed in my security code and we began the walk up the drive way.

"Hang on there beautiful." In one sweeping motion Conner lifted me off my feet and started carrying me up the driveway.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, not particularly minding the special treatment.

"Look if you shouldn't be taking the zetatube, you probably shouldn't be walking up your dad's big long driveway."

"Somehow I think those two things vary in severity."

* * *

"Ring the doorbell would you?" Conner asked, setting me down on my feet at the front door.

"I can't even remember the last time I came in through the front door." I said before pushing the doorbell. There was barking from inside the house as we waited for an answer.

"Titus, quiet." Someone snapped before they wretched the door open. "Lillian? Where did you...how did you? Why are you using the front door?" It was Damian. He was standing with the door clutched in his left hand, staring at Conner and I. "And you brought your husband, wonderful. Well, come inside before you further upset the dog."

"Is anyone else home little bird?" I asked as we entered the house.

"Pennyworth is in the kitchen and father is in the _basement_. Are they expecting you?" The young boy demanded as he secured the front door.

"Not unless Bruce is monitoring the family jet." Conner mumbled. I swung my arm out to elbow him in the ribs, but he dodged. "Hey you could break a bone doing that." He warned me softly. "You have to be more careful."

"Something's going on with you two..." Damian said narrowing his eyes. "I don't know what it is, but I'll figure it out. Come Titus." The boy left us standing in the hall as he took the stairs two at a time.

"Should we go say hi to Bruce?" Connor asked.

"Nah, if he's in the cave this early into the night he must have some serious work to do. Let's go see Alfred first." Gripping my husband's hand, I pulled him into the kitchen where Alfred would no doubt be preparing dinner. Sure enough Alfred was bent over the oven checking the temperature of his roast.

"Knock, knock!" I called as we entered the kitchen. The butler looked up in surprise when he heard my voice.

"Miss Lillian, Mr. Kent! What a pleasant surprise!" Shoving the roast back in the oven. Alfred walked over to greet us. "Master Wayne must have been so pleased to see you!"

"Actually, Bruce doesn't know we're here. He doesn't even know we were coming." I explained releasing Alfred from a hug.

"How odd, I thought Master Bruce was working _downstairs._ He must not have made it down there." Alfred said, mostly to himself.

"Oh no, Damian said he was down there." Conner confirmed. I shot him a warming look.

"Well then I am confused." Alfred looked between Conner and I.

"Can you keep a secret Al?" I asked resting my head on my hands and leaning in on the counter.

"It seems to be my duty in this household Miss."

"Hal Jordon took us in the jet." I whispered even though I knew Bruce and Damian couldn't hear me.

"I see." Alfred smiled. Apparently, like Hal, Alfred enjoyed surprising Bruce once in awhile too. "Master Bruce has been rather busy this past week. It seems the Justice League has a difficult case. Perhaps, you should surprise him _downstairs._"

We found Bruce sitting at the bat computer with several files open on the desktop. He heard our footsteps as we neared the bottom of the staircase.

"Alfred, I don't need another coffee and Damian, you really should be doing your homework." Bruce really must be concentrating on that case because there's no way he could have mistake Conner's banging steps for either Alfred or Damian.

"Good thing we're not Dami and Alfred then." I called out to the cave as we approached the computer. Bruce spun around in his chair. He looked truly surprised to see Conner and I standing there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent!" Bruce greeted as he rose from the chair. "Maybe I do need another coffee because I didn't even hear the zetatube." Bruce flicked his eyes back to the screen and then glared at us. "You didn't take the zetatube. That's why I didn't hear it. Damian programmed the batcomputer to give me a pop-up notification whenever the zetatube's been activated. Did Clark fly you over? Is that why you didn't use the zetatube?"

"No!" Conner and I rushed to assure him.

"We took the jet." Conner explained, throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"The jet...my jet?" In seconds Bruce was hovering over the bat computer controls, clicking and typing. He quickly pulled up the flight log for the Wayne family jet and scanned the more recent names. "Jordon." The Batman growled. With a few more strokes of the keyboard Bruce had pulled up his profile on Hal Jordon and was scanning the file for the lantern's number.

"Dad, Leave Hal alone! We just wanted to make a surprise visit. You know normal kids surprise their parents with visits."

"Since when do you care what normal kids do?" Bruce crossed his arms but I could tell he was no longer upset. "I don't like surprises."

"I know." I said walking towards him. "but I was hoping you could make an exception, just this once?"

"The Batman doesn't make exceptions." A familiar voice laughed as it echoed over to us.

"Dick!" My older brother and I may have been full grown adults by then, but my face still lit up every time I saw him.

"This must be some case if Bruce called you and Conner in on it. Is Tim coming over too?" The acrobat asked excitedly. "This will be great, it's been so long since we've all worked on a case together!"

"Tim is not coming." Bruce said firmly. "And Conner and Lillian are not here about the case. They've shown up as a s_urprise._"

"Oh." Dick didn't really understand why Bruce was upset. He and his siblings were always zetaing in and out of the manor, most often unannounced. "But they take the zeta all the time..."

"They took the jet." Bruce sighed.

"How did they get that thing out of the cave without you noticing? I thought it was still in pieces from Damian's last upgrade."

"The other jet."

"Oooh." Now Dick understood, Bruce hated to be the last one to know things. "Well they're here now," Dick pointed out unnecessarily. "So, why don't we all head upstairs and have some dinner?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Conner smiled.

* * *

"Is someone's phone ringing at the dinner table?" Alfred looked around the room accusingly. We were about half-way through dinner and someone's phone was indeed ringing.

"It's mine." I told everyone apologetically. glancing down at my phone I saw that it was Dr. Thompkins office calling me. "I'm really sorry, but I have to take this." Excusing myself from the table, I ran out into the hall and answered the phone.

"Lillian Wayne?"

"Yeah. I'm here Dr. T." I told her as I walked down the hall and locked myself in Bruce's study.

"Lilly, I have your test results here. Are you ready to hear them." I nodded before realizing that the doctor couldn't see me through the phone.

"Yes." I managed to get out nervously.

"You were right, you are pregnant. Congratulations."

"I am? I'm going to have a...a baby?"

"Yes. You are. Assuming that is that you want to..."

"Yes. Yes I want to keep it." I assured her.

"Alright. There's a few things I'd like to go over with you then, what vitamins to take, good things to eat, things to avoid. Talk to your husband and we'll set up another appointment where we can meet and go over all of that. For now, some immediate instructions. Hang up the cape, for the next nine months at least. That one should go without much explanation, you don't want to risk damaging your body anymore. Now, with all the physical abuse your body's taken from the years of crusading, you'll need to be extremely careful. Any unnecessary stress could terminate your pregnancy during these early stages. Understood?"

"Got it."

"Alright, I'll let you got then so you can share the happy news with your family. Tell Bruce congratulations from me."

"Will do Dr. T. Thank you."

"Lilly!" Conner was wondering at the end of the hall looking for me when I stepped out of Bruce's study. I walked over to him, anticipating his question. "So are we..."

"Going to be a mother and a father?" I finished for him. "Yes." Conner's face lit up like Christmas morning.

"That's...that's wonderful."His overjoyment was short lasting as his face faded to a more neutral expression. "You'll be staying here then."

"Staying the night you mean? Sure I mean there's no way we'll be able to fly back to Kansas tonight anyway, but I'm not staying without you."

"No I didn't mean staying the night." His tone was very serious. "While you were on the phone, Bruce's watch started beeping. He said it was an alarm he set up at the watchtower? Everyone went downstairs to check it out."

"Well let's go check it out then. The alarm could be nothing. It goes off a lot more than you think."

In the cave a fully suited Dick and a fully suited Bruce were talking in serious tones to Damian and Alfred, suggesting the alarm may have been more critical than I'd thought.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Conner said the Watchtower alarm was going off?"

"Yes." Bruce confirmed. "The League needs all hands on deck so the two of you suit up quickly." Conner and I kept spare suits in the cave for when situations such as this arose.

"They'll have to find out one way or another, might as well be now." Conner said before running off to change.

"What did he mean by...no I don't have time to play games. Change now, we'll talk later." Bruce growled from under his cowl.

"I'm not going." I told Bruce firmly. "Or I should say, I can't go."

"Batgirl, I just said I don't have time to play games. You have suits in there, and all hands on deck means all hands on deck."

"Father I..." Damian started to say something.

"All _adult_ hands." Bruce corrected himself. That was when I knew that something was really wrong at the watch tower, Bruce thought the situation was dangerous to bring Damian into.

"Bruce I really can't. It's not that I don't want to. I actually can't because...because I'm..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. Not because I didn't believe it, but because it didn't feel like the right time. I had imagined telling them during a nice quiet dinner. Not like this, seconds before my family leapt into action.

"She's pregnant." Conner said as he emerged from the changing room. "We were going to tell you, we just found out today. But we weren't planning on having a crisis in the middle of it. All hands on deck right? We have to go."

"He's right," The Batman agreed. "We'll talk about this when I get home." With those words my father, my older brother and my husband left for the watchtower.


	29. Crisis pt 2

Bruce: 46

Dick:29

Lilly: 25

Conner: 24

Jason:22

Tim: 19

Damian: 13

**Crisis pt 2**

"A baby Miss Wayne! How thrilling!" Alfred cooed as He, Damian, and I sat in the kitchen.

"What's so great about a baby?" Damian huffed. He sat at his usual barstool, circling a finger around the rim of his cocoa mug.

"Babies represent many new beginnings Master Damian." Alfred told him before sipping from his tea cup.

"Aren't you the least bit excited that in nine months, you'll be an Uncle?" I questioned my brother, holding a cocoa mug of my own between my hands. I was leaning with my back against the breakfast counter so that I could face both Damian on the stool and Alfred, who was seated at the small kitchen table.

"Why should I be?" The boy continued to sulk.

"Well, you're always telling Bruce and Alfred that you want more responsibilities." I reminded him. "Being an uncle is a lot of responsibility."

"It is?" He asked perking his head up a little bit.

"Oh yeah." I nodded. "Uncles get to show their nieces and nephews all the cool stuff."

"Like fighting techniques?" Damian grew more excited.

"Maybe once they're a bit older little bird."

"I won't be the little bird anymore will I?" The excitement faded from his face.

"I thought you hated that nickname." I raised my eyebrows.

"I do!" He snapped back. "I detest it, but you're baby won't be a Robin anyway."

"And what makes you so certain of that?" I laughed.

"By the time they're old enough, I will have become Batman. And I won't have an alien for a Robin."

"My baby's not going to be an alien Damian!" I laughed.

"Tt. It will be one quarter Kryptonian." He insisted. "You're husband is half Kryptionian, half human and you are fully human. Therefore, you're baby will be three quarters human and one quarter Kryptonian. Technically it would be one quarter alien, assuming of course that it is your husband's baby..."

"Master Damian!" Alfred scolded the young boy. "I think you've tortured your sister quite enough tonight. Perhaps you should consider retiring to your room for the night." The words were a suggestion, but judging by Alfred's tone Damian had been in a bad mood all day and the suggestion was more of a banishment.

"Whatever." Damian mumbled as he slinked off towards his bedroom.

"Have you considered any names yet Miss Lily?" Alfred asked once Damian vanished.

"Oh Al, it's too soon for all of that." I paused to sip from my mug. "We really did just find out today. That phone call I took during dinner was from Dr. T with the results. We haven't even told everyone yet. We'll have to tell Lois and Clark, I'll have to call Tim and Steph, Barb...For now I just want some time to process the news."

* * *

"My, look at the time!" Alfred exclaimed when he caught sight of the kitchen clock. Two hours had passed since we'd sent Damian to bed. Three had passed since Dick, Bruce and Conner had left for the watchtower. Alfred and I had stayed up in the kitchen waiting for the three men to return. At some point we'd both switched to drinking coffee, and I'd joined the butler at the small kitchen table.

"They've been gone an awfully long time. Shouldn't we have heard something from them by now?" I asked worriedly.

"Welcome to the other side of Crime Fighting Miss Lilly. The hours go by slower the emptier the house is."

"You do this every night?" I groaned sympathetically. "My god, this must be like torture for you."

"It is not something I find particularly enjoyable," He admitted. "But it is slightly more bearable with pleasant company. However, if Master Wayne and the others do not return soon, I must insist that you turn in for the night Miss. Your body is going to require much more rest than usual, and after the baby comes those restful nights will be hard to come by."

"As usual Alfred, I think you're right." I said, rising to my feet . "I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning for breakfast." I kissed Alfred on the forehead and sleepily climbed up the stairs. I entered my childhood bedroom where everything sat exactly as Conner and I'd left it during our last visit. Not bothering to change my clothes, I crawled into bed and wrapped myself in the warm, inviting blankets.

* * *

I was jolted awake hours later as someone, rather several someones, were shouting my name.

"Lillian! Damian!"

"Lil, Dami!

"Lilly!"

"Master Damian, Miss Lilly!" I groggily jumped to my feet, vaguely aware that Conner wasn't in the bedroom with me. Shuffling out of my room, I past a sleepy-looking Damian in the hall. He was rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself.

"Whasss goinnng on?" I mumbled incoherently as I walked down the stairs. Dick, Conner, Stephanie, Tim and Alfred were all standing in the Entrance Hall calling for Dami and I. The shouting stopped as Damian and I joined the others at the bottom of the stairs.

I was vaguely aware of someone, Tim maybe, saying there had been an accident. Someone else, Dick I was pretty sure, mention Bruce's name and some other information. Then Stephanie's eyes filled with tears as she whispered something. Apparently Damian and Alfred hadn't heard either because they asked her to repeat it. Whatever it was, she wouldn't say it again. Steph just buried her face in Tim's chest and sobbed loudly. It was her crying that dragged me out of my sleepy dazed. Why was Stephanie crying? She hardly ever cried. I looked around to see that ugly sobs were now coming from Tim as well. Conner's face was red an blotchy, but he wasn't crying yet. Dick on the other hand was crying so hard his mask was peeling off. That was when I realized that Dick, Steph, Timmy and Conner were all still suited up. Damian was still not quite awake, and Alfred was glancing around at everyone in confusion.

"Why are you all still dressed like that?" I demanded. "You're not supposed to be in the house like that, and why, is everyone crying? Where's Bruce?" _Bruce._ I repeated. Dick had said something about Bruce earlier but what? I hadn't been awake enough to really hear him before. Dick had said something about Bruce, and then Stephanie had said something and that was when everyone had started crying. _Bruce? Bruce what?_ _Bruce was sick? Bruce was hurt?_ _Bruce was lost? Bruce was d...no._ No. "No!" I shouted with sudden realization. "No, no, NO!" I insisted backing up the stairs, willing myself to wake up from the nightmare. "NO!" I was shrieking, now halfway up the stairs. Damian was staring at me like I was crazy, obviously not understanding what I had just grasped. Alfred on the other hand looked horrified. "No." I repeated as I brought a shaking hand to cover my mouth. Conner brushed past Damian, and raced up the stairs towards me. my husband wrapped his arms around me protectively as he held me close.

My heart broke as I watched my family over Conner's shoulder. Sitting on the stairs next to Damian, Dick leaned down and whispered something into Damian's ear. Damian shoved Dick away from him, hard. He then jumped to his feet and ran down the hall. Dick rubbed a hand along a spot on his head that had just connected with the marble railing of the staircase. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood.

"This is fair!" I yelled, struggling against Conner's grip. "It's not fair!" Conner released his hold on me as I started pounding on him. I was punching him as hard as I could. I punched him until my knuckles started to bleed, the harder he tried to stop me, the harder I would punch. Eventually he was able to capture my bleeding hands inside of his own.

"Lil, Stop. You're hurting yourself." I looked down at my hands, a finger or two were worn down to the bone, but somehow I couldn't feel them. They were numb. Blood was dripping onto the steps but I didn't feel anything. Nothing except a sharp pain in my chest. I stood there staring at my hands, watching the crimson stain the wooden slats of the staircase, and then, everything went black.


	30. Crisis pt 3

Dick: 29

Lilly: 25

Conner: 25

Jason: 22

Tim: 19

Damian: 13

**Crisis pt 3**

The steady sounds of rhythmic beeping woke me hours later. I was aware that I was laying down, my right arm felt heavier than it should have. My eyelids fluttered as I struggled to open them.

"Take it easy." Someone instructed as they gently squeezed my arm. I was finally able to open my eyes after a moment or two of trying. I was laying in a hospital bed, my right arm was hooked up to a series of wires and tubes. My fingers were wrapped individually with layers of thin bandaging and the beeping sound that woke me was coming from a heart monitor on my right. I attempted to sit up , but small hands forced me back down against the pillow. "The doctor said you need rest. So rest." I gently lifted the hands off my shoulders, aware for the first time of the pain in my knuckles.

"Dami," I told the owner of the hands. "It's alright for me to sit up."

"Not on your own." My youngest brother insisted. "I'll fetch your husband. He and the others went to find food." Damian moved towards the door, but quickly rushing back to my side."I can't." He remembered suddenly. His face was full of worry and his eyes were red like he'd been crying. "I promised Grayson I wouldn't leave you."

"Alright little bird, I'll stay laying down for now then." I reached out and took one of his hands. "Why don't you just tell me what happened then?"

"You had a heart attack, apparently."

"A heart attack? No, that's not possible Damian I'm only twenty five."

"Which is what I said." Damian agreed. "But Drake says anyone can have a heart attack."

"I never really thought about, but I'm sure Tim's right." I let go of Damian's hand as my own stared feeling uncomfortable.

"Are your hands hurting?" Damian asked seriously. Without waiting for me to answer, Damian leaned forward and pushed the nurse call button. A plump friendly nurse bounced into the room a minute later.

"Oh Mrs. Kent, you're awake!" She smiled. "My name is Lanie, I'm your on duty nurse today. You're call button went off at the nurses' station, did you need anything?"

"Tt. We called you because we needed something." Damian snapped.

"Damian be nice!" I whispered back to him. "My hands sort of hurt." I told the nurse.

"I imagine they would!" She said reading some information off my electronic chart. "You're hands were pretty damaged with you came in. I have your list of medications here...let me get you something for those hands." She left the room as quickly as she'd arrived.

"You're awake!" Someone said with relief as they entered my room.

"Conner!" I called out to my husband who quickly crossed the room to stand by my side.

"Don't touch her hands!" Damian ordered as he barely stepped out of Conner's way. "They are hurting her and an idiot nurse just went to fetch medication for her."

"Thank god that's the only thing that's hurting her." Conner said as he massaged his temples. "You scared the hell out of me Lil. Not the yelling and screaming part, you do that when you're mad. The punching isn't much like you so it was a surprise, but then you just collapsed. Lilly I couldn't process what was happening, I didn't catch you in time, you fell. You fell down the whole flight of stairs...Dick says it's not my fault but..."

"Not your fault? Conner what are you talking about?"

"Damian, could you maybe, give Lilly and I a minute to talk? Dick and the others should be waiting in the waiting room. Can you find them and bring them back here in five or so minutes?"

"You'd better not let anything happen to her while I'm gone Kent. If you do, I'll kill you. And I know at least forty-five ways to kill you right here in this room." With a final warning Damian ran off to find the rest of the family.

"Before you continue, can you help me sit up? Damian won't let me move on my own."

"Of course!" My husband rushed to my aid but propping me up and resting me in a sitting position. Now that I was sitting, there was enough room for Conner to sit beside me. He did just that before wrapping an arm around me. "Lillian..." Connor took his left hand that wasn't around my shoulder, and gently sat it on top of my own damaged left hand. "You had a heart attack and fell down the stairs. We got you here as soon as we could but oh Lil...Lilly, we lost the baby."

"We lost the..." I could feel the tears brewing again.

"Lilly, I need you to stay calm. Dr. Thompskins said that you're in risk of having another heart attack within forty-eight hours."

"Is my dad here?" I asked leaning my head on Conner's shoulder. "Conner can you get Bruce for me?"

"You don't remember?" Conner sounded worried.

"Hey there she is!" Dick smiled as he pushed Barbara into the room. The two of them were followed closely by Tim, Stephanie, Alfred and Damian. They filed in one-by-one, eventually surrounding my bed in a semi-circle.

"We've been so worried." Barbara said as she rested her elbows on my bed and held my right hand between the two of hers. "How are you feeling?"

"My chest feels tight and my hands feel sore." I told her.

"Where is that idiotic nurse?" Damian hissed.

"Damian it's ok, really. I'm actually kind of tiered so if you guys don't mind I might go back to sleep. But first I want to see Bruce. Is he in the waiting room? Could one of you get him please?"

"Lilly, You don't remember?" Barbara prodded gently. "Bruce is...dead. That's why you had the heart attack in the first place."

"Breath slowly hun, you have to relax." Conner whispered into my ear. _Now I remember. _I groaned.

"You guys should go home." I told my family. "There's nothing for you to do here but watch me sleep. Someone has to notify the company, find his Will...plan a funeral service."

"If I may, Miss Lilly, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we respectfully decline your invitation. Family should come together during trying times." Alfred said as he placed one hand on Damian's shoulder and the other on Tim's. "You should be together." Before I could argue, a loud ring cut through the room.

"I'm sorry, it's my Dad." Conner said digging his cell phone out of his pocket. " Hey Clark...Yes Lilly and I are still with her family. No none of us are at the house. Where are we? We're at the hospital...No, we only had minor injuries from last night...it's Lillian she...yeah I'll see then." Conner looked back at me after hanging up the phone. "Clark, Lois and Kara stopped by the mansion and he wanted to know where everyone was. He insisted on driving over to the Hospital. so I told him I'd meet them outside."

"If it's all the same to you Mister Kent, I shall fetch your family for you. Your wife needs you here." Alfred insisted before slipping out of the room.

"Well, if you all insist on staying, will you guys sit down or something? It's weird having you all standing there staring at me." Dick took one of the flimsy hospital chairs and dragged it next to his wife before sitting down. Stephanie perched herself on the right-side foot of my bed and Tim did the same on the left. Damian wedged himself between Conner and Tim and grasped my left arm gently. I continued to rest my head on Conner's shoulder as we waited for Alfred to return with the Kents.

"Where's Jace?" I asked only noticing then that he was missing.

"We haven't told him anything yet." Tim confessed.

"We haven't thought of the best way to break it to him." Dick explained.

"I don't think there is a good way." I said sadly.

"Tt. I still don't think he's dead." Damian huffed with crossed his arms.

"Damian , not this again. Not right know." Dick ordered.

"What makes you say that little bird?" I asked. Before Damian could answer me Clark, Lois, Kara and Alfred entered the room.


	31. For Old Time's Sake

Bruce: 42

Dick:23

Lilly: 19

Jason 17

Tim: 13

**For Old Time's Sake**

"Lillian Martha Kyle-Wayne! Timothy Jackson Drake!" Bruce shouted mine and Tim's full names as he stormed down the hall.

"Did we forget to hang up our suits or something last night?" Timmy asked me jokingly as he paused the video game we'd been playing.

"I thought we left everything pretty clean." I shrugged.

"Where are my tires?" Bruce demanded when he entered the room.

"Your tires?" Tim and I repeated.

"Maybe they were wearing thin and Alfred started to change them, but stopped to do something else?" I suggested, not really understanding why Bruce was upset about a few tires. It's not like we couldn't afford new ones.

"The tires are missing from the _other_ car." Bruce growled. Now I understood. The tires were missing from the Batcar.

"They were there last night when we left." Tim insisted. "Is anything else missing?"

"Nothing that I noticed." Bruce confirmed."In fact, the cave's surveillance indicated there were no security breaches of any kind last night. That means someone with a code infiltrated the cave."

"But everyone's code is unique." I reminded them. "Why not just look at which code was activated and then you'll know who it was."

"I was planning on doing that, but first I wanted to speak with the two of you."

"The big bad Batman wanted us to confess to our crime huh?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Come on Bruce, it's not like Lilly and I go around stealing tires!" Tim laughed. "Who'd be dumb enough to take Batman's tires anyway?" that triggered something in the back of my mind. A conversation Bruce and I had with someone about two years ago.

"_Here's something that's not funny, there's a kid stealing your tires!" I pointed to the Batcar which was now perched on four cinderblocks. _

"_Can I help you young man?" Bruce asked in the scariest Batvoice he could muster. To the kid's credit he only looked a little shaken up. I'd seen fully grown men more terrified of that tone than he was. He had a lot of guts too because the next thing that came out of his mouth was nothing but pure snark._

"_I'd like to tell you that I was borrowin' 'em or changn' your tires for you or something nice but...well like I said, I'd like to tell you that." Then the kid just grinned and went back to the work he'd set out for himself. _

"I only know one person." I answered Tim as I jumped to my feet. "C'mon, show me how to figure out which code was used." Dragging Tim along, and followed closely by Bruce, I raced down to the cave. Once we were down there, Tim accessed the security database and pulled up the most recently used codes. "Alright there's Batgirl, that's from me just now. Then there's Batman, obviously that's from before Bruce came to hunt us down, so the code before it is...Ha! Red Hood! I knew it. I told you it wasn't us."

"Jason?" Bruce stepped forward to read the computer himself. "But what would Jason want with my tires?"

"For old time's sake?" I shrugged.

* * *

**One Year Later**

It was late at night, somewhere between three and four AM. I'd fallen asleep at the computer when the roar of a motorcycle echoed through the cave. Lifting my head up, I saw Dick come rolling in.

"Dick, how long have I been asleep?" I asked when he hopped off the birdbike that he'd borrowed for the night.

"About an hour or so." He shrugged. "But you worked hard tonight and I didn't want to wake you."

"I appreciate it." I said twisting my body so that my back would crack. "But next time, I would appreciate you finishing early enough for me to fall asleep in my bed, and not on the keys of the batcomputer."

"I got back as fast as I could." Dick apologized as he tore his mask off. There was the purr of another engine, and loud music blared as another motorcycle sped into the cave. Dick and I had just enough time to jump into fighting stances.

"You bat brats are still up?" The rider laughed as he jerked off his helmet, his red helmet.

"What are you doing here Jay?" Dick demanded.

"Just wanted to leave Bruce a friendly reminder." He shrugged as he killed the engine to his bike.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dick asked.

"He's here to swipe the tires off the Batcar." I told Dick.

"So you noticed last year?" Jason questioned with a smirk. "Did you put new ones on before _he_ found out?"

"Actually, Bruce is the one who found it. He blamed Tim and I because we were on the schedule that night."

"I should leave a note this time, that way he knows it was me." Jason said before getting to work.

"You're just going to let him take Bruce's tires?" Dick questioned.

"I don't think we could stop him even if we wanted to." I replied. "I'm going to bed, whichever one of you is the last to leave, just make sure the cave's secure."

The next night when Bruce entered the cave he would stumble upon the Batcar, sitting on cinderblocks. with a note taped to the windshield: _Happy Anniversary Brucie. Love, Jason._

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Wait, Titus is still downstairs!" Damian exclaimed as I secured the secret entrance to the Batcave.

"Let's go get him." I rolled my eyes. The usually smart dog had flat out refused to leave the cave that night for whatever reason. Dami and I re-entered the cave to find Titus' nose pointed at the Batcar, a rumbling growl emitting from him.

"Titius? What is it?" Damian demanded as he marched toward the hound.

"Shit." Someone mumbled as a tool clanged to the ground.

"There's an intruder." Damian hissed, preparing for a fight.

"Easy there little bird, there's no alarm going off. No alarm, no intruder." I peaked around the other side of the car to see just who I expected. "Jason, I can't believe you're still keeping this up."

"What is the meaning of this Todd?" Damian barked as he and Titus joined us on the other side of the car.

"It's alright Dami." I told my youngest brother."C'mon let's go upstairs, I'll explain it there. Jace, make sure everything's lock up good okay?" Damian glanced over at Jason, then to me and back several times before calling to his dog.

"Come Titus." He instructed before following me out of the cave. "Explain." He demanded as we walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Did I ever tell you that Jason and I knew each other as kids?" I prepared two mugs of hot chocolate for Damian and I as I began to tell him about the grimy apartment building Jason and I lived in when we were little. I told him about how Jason ended up living with his grandmother and about the night Bruce and I stumbled upon Jason mid-theft. "I'm sure Dick or one of the others has told you about Jason's run in with the Joker...you might have even heard about it from your mother or grandfather since it was Ra's who resurrected him. Well every year since Tim came to live with us, Jason enters the Batcave and steals the tires off the batcar."

"Why?" Damian asked drinking down the last of his hot chocolate.

"None of us really know." I shrugged. "I think he does it so we don't forget about him. Like he's worried we don't remember him if he doesn't keep reminding us. Which isn't true at all."

"What are you kids doing up?" Bruce questioned as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Father, Todd is stealing your tires!" Damian announced.

"Huh, it's that time of year again?" Bruce groaned. "I'll call Lucius in the morning and have him bring a new set by. Jason must have quite a collection these days...I wonder what he does with them."

"I asked him last year," I said putting my dirty coffee mug in the sink. "He gives them back to Mr. Fox, so Lucius can get them back to you. Don't tell him I told you, he likes you to think they're gone for good."


	32. Rosalie Kent

Bruce: 54

Dick: 36

Lilly/Conner/Barbara: 32

Tim/Stephanie: 26

Damian: 20

Terry: 28

**Rosalie Kent**

"Lil?"

"Yeah, I'm here Con. what's up?" It was around four o'clock in the afternoon I was trying to feed John a snack and help Selina with her homework when Conner called me from his cell phone.

"I have a situation and I need you to meet me in Metropolis."

"Metro...Selina, I'll be right back I need to talk to Daddy." I told my daughter before I crept out of the kitchen. "Metropolis? Conner, I can't go to Metropolis! Selina just got home from school, there's no one here to watch the kids."

"I'll send Clark over. Please, Lil, this is important."

"Conner I..." I paused mid-sentence as someone knocked on the door.

"Grandpa Clark!" I heard Selina exclaim as she answered the door.

"I'm going to kill you when I get there." I promised my husband before hanging up the phone.

"Afternoon Lilly." Clark greeted me, almost apologetically when I returned to the kitchen. "Normally I wouldn't intervene when it comes to you and Conner's personal life, but this is something the two of you really need to talk about."

"Now you've got me worried, Clark is he..."

"He's fine Lilly. Just meet him and talk with him." Clark insisted. "The kids will be fine with me for a little bit. I used to babysit you and Dick you know." He added as an afterthought.

"Alright, thank you for watching them Clark." I said before sneaking into the barn and typing the coordinates into the zetatube.

* * *

Once I was in downtown Metropolis, I started marching towards the _Daily Planet _which wasn't far from my current zeta stop.

"Hello Mrs. Kent!" One of the _Planet_ secretaries greeted me cheerily. I waved to her as I continued over to Conner's cubical. I found my husband standing in his miniscule office space with a nine year old girl sitting at his desk reading a book.

"I thought you said you had a situation." I accused Conner as I approached him.

"Lilly!" Conner smiled when he finally spotted me. He bent down to talk to the little girl. "Rose, this is my wife Lillian. She and I are going to talk for a little bit, okay?"

"Ok Mr. Kent. I'll stay right here." The little girl promised him as she looked up from her book with sad eyes.

"Conner, what's going on?" I asked as he led me away from his cubical. we stood far enough away that we could still see the little girl but she couldn't hear us.

"Her name's Rosalie." Conner told me quietly. "A building collapsed on her parents this morning and it was my fault. Well Superman's fault but you know what I mean. She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Conner are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I asked him mildly.

"Please don't be mad!" Conner begged. "I just...we have two kids at home already and we were planning on putting an addition on the house anyway...Lilly she's alone and afraid and she needs us."

"Conner I wasn't going to say no." I almost laughed. "If you think this is something we should do, then this is something we should do." That was the truth, Conner hardly ever asked anything of me so if this was something he wanted I was willing to do it for him.

* * *

"Selina, John, this is Rosalie. You can call her Rose or Rosie." Conner smiled as he introduced our daughter-to-be to our son and daughter. "Rose, this is Selina and John."

"Hi!" Rose waved awkwardly at the six and five year olds. They studied her for a minute or two before each greeting her warmly.

"Momma says you're going to be staying with us, is that true?" Selina asked.

"I think so." Rose nodded.

"Yes it's true." Conner confirmed. "But this house doesn't have a lot of room. So we're going to have to make more room. While we do that, we're going to have to stay somewhere else."

"Like the moon?" John bounced excitedly.

"More like Grandpa Bruce's house." I laughed.

* * *

"Lilly, Conner!" Bruce greeted us warmly as my family entered the house.

"Grandpa Bruce! Grandpa Bruce!" Selina and John called excitedly as they raced forward to meet him. Bruce leaned forward and wrapped his grandchildren in a hug. Rose stayed glued to Conner's side, her blonde hair covering part of her face.

"And you must be Rosalie." Bruce smiled as he released Selina and John.

"Yes Mr. Wayne." The girl nodded quietly.

"You can call me Bruce, or Grandpa if you want."

"Ah, Kent." Damian hissed as he marched down the stairs. "I thought I heard the sounds of your rambunctious offspring." Conner was about to make a snide comment, but Damian was almost knocked to the floor by Selina and John.

"The grumpy guy on the stairs is your Uncle Damian." I told Rosalie, who still hadn't moved from her place between Conner and I.

"Who is this?" Damian demanded as he slipped out of his niece and nephew's grasp.

"Her name is Rosalie, Damian. Conner and I are adopting her." I told him.

"I see." Damian said as he peered down at us. "Father says you'll be staying with us for awhile."

"Yes, Conner and I have to build an addition on the house and we need a place to stay while we're doing it."

"Damian, why don't you take the kids and play a game with them?" Bruce suggested. Damian reluctantly took Selina, John by the hands and led them down the hall. With a gentle nudge from Conner, Rose followed after them.

* * *

"Bringing home strays runs in the family doesn't it?" Barbara laughed hours later. The rest of my brothers and their families had come home to the mansion for a large dinner and to meet Rosalie. The kids were all in bed and us adults were seated around the small kitchen drinking coffee.

"It was all Conner's idea!" I insisted. "She's really sweet, but I wish she was more open."

"She reminds me of Dick when he first came to live here." Bruce commented. "Give her time, she'll come around."

"I sure did." Dick pointed out as he took a swig of coffee.

"I can't imagine Dick ever being that quiet or reserved." Tim snorted.

"Trust me, he was." Bruce assured him.

"How has she been with Selina and John?" Stephanie asked.

"They seem to get along fine for now, but even Selina and John get in fights once in awhile. I'm sure it's bound to..."

"Momma! Mom! MoOomah!" One of the kids was shouting down the stairs. Stephanie, Barbara and I looked at each other before running to the Entrance Hall. Selina was standing at the top on the stairs hollering for me.

"Selina sweetie, stop screaming. What's wrong?" I asked as I climbed up to her.

"Momma, Rosie is having a nightmare, can you help her?"

"Let's find out." I said as I took my daughter by the hand.


	33. Date Auction

Bruce: 41

Dick: 21

Lilly: 18

Wally: 21

**Date Auction **

"Absolutely not Lillian." Bruce growled before charging out of his study.

"I wasn't asking Dad." I charge after him. We'd been going back and forth like this for forty-five minutes. Someone from Wayne Enterprises had called the house earlier and asked if I would be participating in the company date auction that year. I agreed to do it since it would be the first year that I was over eighteen. Plus all of the money raised that year was going toward restoring a bridge my grandparents built shortly before they died. "Besides I don't see what the big deal is, your company does this fundraiser every year and you've never had a problem with it."

"The big deal," Bruce said through gritted teeth "Is that no daughter of my is going to be parade around and auctioned off like property."

"So you wouldn't care if it were Dick who wanted to do it, just me because I'm a girl? That's not fair!"

"You're not doing it, end of discussion." With a final look, he left for the cave.

"Best not to follow him down there Miss Wayne." Alfred instructed from around the corner. "He'll come around, just give him time."

"If he ever comes out of there, tell him I went to Barb's." I marched off to my car.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dick asked me worriedly as I fastened a masquerade mask onto my face.

"If it were you, he wouldn't be this upset." I insisted. "That's why I have to do it."

"It's your funeral." Dick shrugged as he went to join Wally in the audience.

"An now, the even that we've all been waiting for, the Wayne Enterprises Date Auction Fundraiser!" An announcer proclaimed as myself and four other girls stepped onstage. It wasn't a particularly tall stage standing only five or six feet off the ground. Then again the room we should in wasn't particularly large either. I could clearly see Bruce, Dick and Wally seated with Lucius Fox and his wife in the farthest corner of the room. The first girl, one of the board member's wives, earned the company a total of 3 Million Dollars. Not a bad way to start off the night. The announcer continued to auction off dates with the girls who preceded me and the men in the room continued to bid. At last it was my turn. I stood on the stage alone next to the announcer as he introduced me.

"And last off tonight, we have a very special lady! Miss Lillian Wayne, daughter of, as I'm sure you've guessed Mr. Bruce Wayne. Say Bruce, any advice for tonight's winner?"

"Have her home by midnight!" Bruce called back good natured. There was a smile on his face that everyone else in the room probably took as friendly. I knew better, that was Bruce's sinister smile. He was up to something, he had a plan.

"OK let's start off at five hundred thousand dollars!"

"Here!" someone called out.

"Very good, anyone one billion?"

"Yeeuup!" Another man shouted from a different part of the room.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" The announcer proclaimed. "How about a Million and a half?"

Right here!" A third man shot his hand up.

"Excellent! Let's move up to 2 Million? Do I hear two Million?"

"I'll do you one better," Wally said standing from his seat. "How about two _billion _dollars?" _Two billion dollars?_ Wally didn't dollars. The room was silent, waiting to see if anyone would outbid Wally. Of course more than half of the people in the room couldn't afford to go over a few thousand. Matter of fact, Bruce may be the only Billionaire in the room. _Bruce_. That sinister smile suddenly made sense.

"What's your name son?" The announcer asked Wally.

"Er, Wally West." Wally replied with a fleeting look at Bruce.

"I noticed you're sitting at Mr. Wayne's table, Mr. West. Do you happen to know Miss Wayne personally?"

"I guess," Wally shrugged when Bruce whispered something into his ear. "She's my girlfriend."

"Oh how very sweet, but please tell us Mr. West, where would you get two billion dollars? Provided you win." The announcer questioned excitedly.

"I was recently give it as a gift." Wally told the man. "A gift from my friend, Bruce Wayne."

"Very well!" The announcer said with a smile. "Would anyone care to outbid Mr. West?" There was a pause as the room filled with whispers, but no one bid against Wally. "Going once... going twice...sold to Mr. West and Mr. Bruce Wayne by proxy!"

"You didn't have to do that." I told Bruce when I joined my family at our table.

"I'm going to end up paying for any extra costs the bridge incurs anyways. I might as well start by keeping you away from the filthy minds of my co-workers." I rolled my eyes and was just about to tell Bruce off when Dick interrupted.

"So, where are you guys going on your two billion dollar date?"

"I figured we'd just hang out at my house and eat cold pizza." Wally shrugged. "Joking! Joking!" He insisted when Dick, Bruce and I and glared at him.


	34. Godparents

**Godparents **

"Better catch up Grayson, I'm about to lap you." Wally laughed as his virtual car passed Dick's on the TV screen in the game room. Wally, Dick and I were smashed together on a small loveseat playing the newest racing game that the junior speeder had brought over.

"What else is new?" Dick sighed. "You _always_ win when we play a racing game! Though Lil's catching up!" I was indeed. My car and Wally's were neck and neck, soon we'd near the finish line. _ Ding-dong!_ A sudden alarm caused me to jump out of my skin sending my controller flying. As a result my racecar veered off the track and crash. Wally took the opportunity to speed past me and win the race.

"I win again!" He declared proudly. "Why'd you fall off the couch?"

"The door bell again?" Dick guessed before offering me a hand.

"Yeah." I admitted embarrassingly as my brother helped me to my feet. I'd only been living with Bruce and Dick for about a week and every time someone rang the front doorbell it, it's loud bellow took me completely by surprise.

"You get used to it." Dick promised.

"You guys want to go another round?" Wally asked, jabbing his thumb in the TV's direction.

"I'm getting kind of hungry." Dick confessed. "How about a snack?"

"I could always eat!" Wally agreed.

"We know!" Dick and I said at the same time, causing all three of us to laugh. We crossed the Entrance Hall into the kitchen where a muscular man with thick rimmed glasses was talking to Alfred and Wally's Uncle Barry.

"Barry! Uncle Clark!" Dick exclaimed the second he spotted the three men. The young acrobat launched himself into the arms of the muscular man.

"Hey Dick!" The man smiled as he wrapped Dick in a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming to visit!" Dick beamed as he was set back down on his feet.

"Oh, I'm surprised Bruce didn't tell you." The man frowned. "He told Barry and I to come by as quickly as possible. Hey Wally didn't see you there!" He offered Wally a high five.

"You're looking particularly_ super_ today." Wally smiled before slapping his hand on the other man's.

"Hey Clark, have you met Lilly yet?" Barry asked.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure." The man smiled before finally turning to me. "Hi Lillian, I'm Clark Kent. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand for me to shake. I took it cautiously and shook it.

"You can just call me Lilly, Mr. Kent." I told him quietly.

"Only if you'll call me Clark." He smiled. "Mr. Kent is my father."

"Are we staying for dinner Barry?" Wally asked his uncle.

"Don't see why not." The speedster shrugged.

"Are you staying Uncle Clark?" Dick asked excitedly.

"That depends, I don't know what Bruce needed to talk to Barry and I about." Clark glanced over at Alfred.

"Master Bruce is in his study Mr. Kent, I'd escort you and Mr. Allen myself, but I'm afraid young Mr. West is looking a bit peakish." Alfred told him dryly.

"Race you!" Barry smiled before running down the hall.

"It's alright Alfred, I know the way." Clark assured the butler before walking down the hall to Bruce's study.

"C'mon Lilly, if we don't hurry, Wally'll eat all the snacks." Dick dragged me into the kitchen after Wally and Alfred.

An hour later Wally, Dick and I had eaten our snack and returned to our video game. Alfred called us into the dining room some time after to let us know that dinner was about to be served. When we trampled into the dining room Bruce, Barry and Clark were already seated.

"What's for Dinner Alfie?" Wally questioned cheerily.

"Steak, potatoes with gravy and other assorted vegetables, Mr. West." Alfred explained. "And for dessert, Apple Pie." The Butler added with a smile in Clark's direction.

"Mmm my favorite!" Clark declared, rubbing his hands together.

"I anticipated as such sir." Alfred approved before leaving the room. The Butler returned quickly and served us each a colorful plate of steak and vegetables.

"Delish!" Wally proclaimed, digging into his food.

Tasty!" Barry agreed between bites.

"it really is great Al!" Dick compliment the Butler as he passed by.

"So Lilly," Clark said slowly after he cleared his throat. "Did your mom ever talk to you about a godparents?" I finished chewing my bite of steak before answering him.

"No, she didn't." I replied. I didn't even know what the word meant.

"A godparent," Clark smiled. "Is someone who promises to look out for a kid if something happens to their parents."

"Kind of like what Bruce did for me?" Dick questioned.

"Yes, kind of like that." Clark nodded.

"But what does that have me?" I asked Clark who seemed to be watching me carefully.

"I've been thinking." Bruce said from his spot at the head of the table. "If something were to happen to me, there would be no one to take care of you and Dick."

"Nothing's going to happened to you!" Dick exclaimed.

"That's what Clark and I said!" Barry remarked, aiming the tines of his fork at Bruce.

"We can't all be bulletproof." Bruce complained. He cast a dark glare in Clark's direction before continuing. "As I was saying, if something were to happened to me, there'd be no one to take care of Dick and Lilly."

"But we've got Alfred!" I said quickly.

"Yeah Al raised you, he could take care of us." Dick agreed.

"Well, what if something happened to Alfred and Bruce? Then who would take care of you?" Barry asked. Dick and I exchanged a look, neither of us had an answer for that so we stared down at our plates.

"That's why I asked Barry and Clark to come over tonight." Bruce explained. "I want to make sure the two of you are taken care of if something happens to Alfred or I."

"Which is why Clark was asking if you knew what Godparents were." Barry said as he scooped a second helping of food onto his plate.

"I've asked Barry and Clark if they'd be willing to look after you...should something happen to me." Bruce said. "Until you're 18 you'll need adults to be financially responsible for you and to help you with school and other things. Dick, I've asked Barry and Iris to be your godparents and Lilly, I've asked Clark to be your Godfather."

"That's awesome! We would be like...brothers!" Wally grinned at his best friend.

"Lilly, since Bruce's asked me to be your godfather, a duty which I gladly accept, I thought maybe you and I could get to know each other better. Maybe you could come stay with me at my apartment in Metropolis sometime?"

"She just barely moved in here Clark."Bruce growled at him.

"Yes I know. I meant after she's had time to settle in." Clark stammered.

"I think that would be very nice Mr...Uncle Clark." I smiled.


End file.
